Naruto: Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Based off ChrisM2011's version, but will be entirely different. Trust me. Naruto is kicked out of Konoha for bringing back Sasuke. Now banished, Naruto must find a place where someone like him can flourish. What better place then past the western wall?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Ties Cut and Lost

(A/N: I got the green light from ChrisM2011 to do my own version of this. My version will be different, as it will have different characters from games, and anime so I'm giving you a heads up. Check his out too and review it. ENJOY!)

The Continent of the Elemental Countries is larger then most people realized, as it was once a much larger base of land then the maps today would show, and the part that was _not_ shown was in a whole different league in every way. You see, all of the Elemental Countries are on eastern side of the continent as a _whole_, and that just past Earth Country to the West...was a massive wall with an even more massive territory. This wall that held back the violence of the west, its people, weaponry, and power that made anything in the East look pale in comparison. No one from the Kages of the Shinobi village to the very Daimyos ruling over their domains, even Uchiha Madara himself _dared_ not go over to the West, and draw the attention of even _one _of the war hardened factions there.

_Beyond_ this massive wall, a wall that was _forged_ during the time of the Sage of Six Paths by the Sage _himself_, were warlords, rogue samurai, Shinobi. Shinobi Clans, assassins, and even _demons_ that all fought to protect their own individual territories from rivals. It had been the reason the Sage of Six Paths had made the wall in the first place, as he knew that eventually the East would be consumed by the powers of the West without the wall, and years later the Uzumaki Clan in Whirlpool was commissioned by all of the many Feudal Lords in the East to use their mastery in the Sealing Arts to cover the wall with seals to prevent its deterioration. Before his death, the Sage of Six Paths had made it known that even if the powerful beings in the West divided, they could easily spill their conflict into the East, and wiping out half of Elemental Countries before a plan to counter them could even be thought up.

Of course memories of such warnings fade away through the passage of time, arrogance clouds the judgment of those in charge, and the leaders in the East become consumed in the ways of stupidity in the belief they are invincible. Along with the fading of warnings, is the evolution of the world itself, shaking it to the very foundation, and a single incident that would bring about the very _catalyst_ for such evolution to happen.

And that single incident came on a day when Uchiha Sasuke defected from Konoha to join Orochimaru, but failed to accomplish his goal thanks to one Uzumaki Naruto, and was brought back to Konoha. The two had fought each other in a brutal battle in a fight to the end, as Naruto was on a mission to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf, and the Uchiha's own was to slay his pursuer for greater power. Naruto had suffered _two_ Chidoris to his chest, but endured the lethality of the Jutsu, and the pure agony that came along with the rest of his injuries from the battle to return Sasuke to Konoha. The blonde Uzumaki had hoped his actions would prove to the village he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't the Kyuubi, and prove himself worthy of their recognition.

He was sadly mistaken.

(Flashback)

"Uzumaki Naruto. It is the decision of the Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads of Konoha that you are to be banished immediately from the village," said Tsunade while she scowled at Naruto, who had barely had a chance to even heal from his injuries, and still had bandages covering parts of his body to further prove it.

"What? Why?" said Naruto seeing the female Hokage scowl more at him.

"Why? Why? You injured the Uchiha you little demon shit!" said Homura spoke this time while Naruto got angry himself.

"And what about what he did to me? I took _two_ Chidoris to the chest. Not one, but _two_ of them, and all with the intent to kill from that prick so he could go to Orochimaru. At least with _my _attacks, they were to disable, _and _I carried that asshole back to the village in my condition!" said Naruto before Tsunade slammed her fist down onto the table.

"Silence! I've had it up to hear with your annoying voice brat. I'm tired of your whining and your excuses for what happened in this mission. You have until the rest of the day to get out of the Leaf village and if you _ever _return to Konoha...you will be killed on sight. _No excuses_!" said Tsunade coldly while Naruto looked betrayed at her words while the Councils and the Clan Heads smirked in victory.

"So that's how it is, huh? I bust my ass for you, these pricks, and the rest of the temes in this village in the hope of getting the respect I deserve. Instead, _you_ blame _me_ for doing _my_ _job_, and _banish _me? _Fine_! Go ahead. I hope you all choke on this little victory of yours and when you do...don't expect _me _to save your ass," said Naruto before taking off his Shinobi headband and chucking it at Tsunade with it barely missing her head.

And smashing into the Yondaime's picture behind her before they both fell to the floor with the glass on the picture shattering.

"You demon brat! Arrest him!" said Koharu before being forced back into her chair by a wave of killer intent.

"Just try it. I dare you. Before I get arrested, I promise every single Shinobi sent after me will be maimed, and scarred for life," said Naruto before walking towards the door.

"Naruto! One last thing. Hand me back my necklace," said Tsunade seeing Naruto stop at the door and glaring at her.

"This isn't yours anymore _Hokage-sama_. As I recall, this was lost to you in a fair bet, and it will be a cold day in Hell before this become yours again," said Naruto before walking out of the office with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him while he left.

(End Flashback)

Naruto made it back to his apartment without hassle. Probably because the boy had used the more discreet alleys, stayed in the shadows, and avoided every person in Konoha all together. Of course, his apartment had been trashed by the looks of things, which wasn't really new in his mind, as it happened from time to time, and moved to the hidden panel underneath his destroyed bed to remove his few valuables the villagers couldn't take from him. Some spare clothing that wasn't orange, knowing it wasn't healthy to wear it at this point, and Hinata's spare medical cream he hadn't used.

Applying some of the medical cream to his body, Naruto had taken away the pain of his more annoying injuries the Kyuubi had yet to handle himself. Bagging everything, the Uzumaki turned to walk out of the apartment, and out of Konoha for good. The Jinchuriki was not even out the door when Naruto bumped into the one person even he didn't expect to see before leaving.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Is it true?" said Hinata while staring into Naruto's eyes I the hopes it wasn't.

"Yeah. I beat the crap out of the Uchiha. Let it all out. Insult me. Slug me. Get it over with, but hurry up, and be done with it," said Naruto before seeing Hinata begin to cry, then surprisingly run up, and _hug _him while sobbing into his chest.

"I don't care about the Uchiha. I care about you! Is it true that you're being banished from the Leaf? Forever? Under the pain of death upon returning?" said Hinata while she once again looked into Naruto's eyes and saw how shocked he was that someone actually cared about him instead of Sasuke.

"Yeah. Its true. I've got until the end of today to leave before they send out their Shinobi to kill me. Though I suspect they'll do it before then out of spite for me. For what I am," said Naruto before shutting up and Hinata knew why.

"You mean the vessel of Kyuubi?" said Hinata while Naruto stiffened and then looked her dead in the eyes with an intense seriousness that made the Hyuuga girl shiver.

"Who told you that?" said Naruto knowing the law while never really enforced could be used against her for the kind nature Hinata was known for.

Hiashi would probably perform the execution himself.

"I've always known Naruto-kun. My Father told me at a very young age in the hopes of removing my feelings for you. I admit after hearing you were the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was scared at first because he told me stories of the Kyuubi being a ruthless demon, but my Mother...my Mother took me away to talk in private, and called my Father an idiot. She said you weren't the demon. Just the container. She said a Jinchuriki is like a cup being filled with water. The cup only holds water, but isn't water itself. So, I watched you for awhile, and wished to see who you really were," said Hinata while smiling slightly at him with Naruto being shocked at her words.

"And?" said Naruto seeing Hinata smile more gently hugged him this time.

"You are just the cup that holds the water that is Kyuubi. You have done so much and been given so little in return for everything you've done for this village. I just wish I had told you sooner how I felt about you. How much I care. How much I wanted to be by your side to help you endure everything. And how much...how much I love you," said Hinata while Naruto slowly wrapped his arms and for the first time in his life...the young Uzumaki felt joy fill his soul.

"I wish I had known sooner too. It wasn't your fault Hinata-chan. I've been too stupid and blind to notice your feelings and for that I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" said Naruto with the Hyuuga nodding her head while feeling his whiskered face rub against hers and loved it.

"Only if you forgive me," said Hinata and then kissed him on the lips knowing it would probably be for the first and last time.

"I can do that. Though you better get out of here before someone else less friendly arrives to find you here," said Naruto seeing the Hyuuga girl nod.

"Be safe wherever you go Naruto-kun and know that no matter what happens...my heart will always belong to you," said Hinata before she quietly left the room.

_**"Better to love and lost then never love at all,"**_ said Kyuubi at last within Naruto's mind.

'I was wondering when you'd talk to me again fur ball. So what do you want? Come to gloat at being weak? Come to gloat at how I didn't finish off my enemy like you would have in my place?' thought Naruto while physically moving to get out of the village before anyone else knew he was gone.

_**"No kit. I am here to talk about...your future. **__**Our**__** future," **_said Kyuubi seeing the boy was so shocked that he physically stopped in the deserted alley.

'What about it? Considering how things are right now, mostly because of _you_ I might add...I have _no future_!' thought Naruto with the Kyuubi sighing.

_**"I know kit. At first, I hated you like I did everyone else, but then I saw your heart, and your soul for what it truly was before I realized my foolishness. I didn't want to be in a vessel, who used my power, and called it his own. You are **__**nothing**__** like those fools in Konoha and only used my power for a cause greater then yourself. I never had access to my previous vessels like I did you, but I knew enough that they never called on my power, and I respected them for that fact. When you first demanded my power in order to save yourself from that ravine, I was impressed by your boldness, and yet disgusted by the order given. It wasn't until later when you used my powers. only as a last resort against your opponents did I realize you weren't going to abuse what was given, and it was at that point...I knew you were worthy,"**_ said Kyuubi while sensing Naruto was once again surprised.

'Wow! I guess I should be honored by this Kyuubi, but...what does this have to do with our future, and living without a home?' thought Naruto with the Kyuubi smirking.

_**"There is always a home kit. We just have to find it first. Given the nature of things as they are today, its clear such a place is not on **__**this**__** side of the world, and therefore...we must look on **__**other**__** side," **_said Kyuubi drawing more confusion from Naruto.

'What do you mean?' thought Naruto while Kyuubi shook his head.

_**"I'll tell you another time kit. Right now, we must move, and move silently before the Leaf decides to move ahead of schedule in letting you leave,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding in agreement and moved to get out of the village before stopping again to see the other Rookies talking to each other with Gai's team.

"I knew it? Naruto is the Kyuubi! I knew there was something off about him and this is the proof in the pudding," said Kiba with the others nodding in agreement.

"To think I believed him in defying Fate. Now I feel like a fool for believing the Kyuubi and his trickery," said Neji scowling with anger.

"If I see him, he's going to be used for target practice, and I'm going to make him suffer," said Tenten with her scroll filled with weapons at the ready.

"Such an unyouthful creature the Kyuubi was back then and now to deceive us all for so long. It will bring me great honor to defeat him in battle," said Lee being his usual self.

"I knew that baka was unnatural. Now I see he's really the Kyuubi. The next time I see him, I'm going to punch his tiny brain out of his skull, and rip out his guts for what he did to Sasuke-kun," said Sakura with Ino agreeing to help.

"The Hokage says he's been officially banished from Konoha. We just have to be patient in the hopes the demon is dumb enough to return or hide out in a nearby country so we can have a shot at him," said Shikamaru while seeing the others nod in agreement.

"You sicken me Shikamaru. _All _of you do," said Temari appearing behind Shikamaru and glaring daggers at them all.

"What are you talking about?" said Shikamaru before being punched harshly in the face by Temari and soon saw her siblings flanking her position.

"You heard me you baka. For someone with a genius brain, you sure are stupid, and lack the perception to see the truth. My own brother here is like Naruto. My youngest brother Gaara was as bad as they come, caring for nothing, but himself growing up, and yet this very same person you now condemn to be a demon saved this village from annihilation!" said Temari while her siblings glared daggers at them all.

"It just proves Naruto is a monster if Gaara is just like him," said Sakura before killer intent from Gaara shut her up.

"Foolish girl. Who was it that saved you from my deathly grip? Who was it that defeated me in combat during the invasion of your village? It was Naruto. For that act alone and for siding with the Uchiha after the fool nearly killed my first real friend ...the alliance between our two villages is hereby terminated. Temari. Kankuro. We are leaving," said Gaara coldly while his eyes glared daggers at them all before the siblings left.

'Thanks Gaara. I'll pay you back someday my friend. I promise,' thought Naruto before he took off and managed to get over the village walls.

Never to be seen again for many years.

As the _Emperor _of the Western Elemental Empire!

(A/N: YAY! A new story for everyone to enjoy. I'm so excited about this one! Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A Flex from the West

The Imperial Palace of the Western Elemental Empire of Kyoto was an impressive sight to behold for all those with eyes could see its majestic, almost _glowing_ beauty, and even more so when one looked inside to see the décor. Crimson carpeting edged with golden lining filled each floor of the palace, the sides of the floor not covered were showing high quality wood, and the walls had rows of doors leading to different rooms. Where there wasn't doors, there were paintings on the walls, and each depicting the Empire's greatest of heroes. Each of them fought beside the Emperor, bled for the man, and like them...the Emperor did too. Each picture was commissioned to show their greatness, to show their loyalty to the man they followed, and help unite the lands ravaged by war.

Among these paintings? The Emperor of the West himself!

Of course, the portrait itself had never revealed his face, as he wore a golden Fox shaped helmet with face cover, but designed to make sure it didn't impede his line of sight, and wearing crimson black armor. A sword in hand, stained in the blood of his fallen enemy, and the torn flag of the Empire on a pole looking like it was fighting against a heavy wind in the chaos below. Guards could be seen everywhere, watching every area of the palace, Shinobi hiding in the shadows to provide additional support for them, and each servant walking without fear through the halls to do their duty.

At the moment, the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire was now in an important meeting with the Grand Council, which was made up of his most trusted advisors, who handled their regions they once fought each other over, and to keep out of the hands of some of the very people in the room. That had been put to an end by the Emperor, as he fought his way through the masses upon his arrival, making a name for himself in what was the known as the "Divided Western Warzone", and brought others to the table for peace talks when violence would make things worse.

As his powerbase grew, the Emperor's reputation spread throughout the West, as different warlord, and leader of different guilds that did not wish to fight requested an audience with him. Within a span of three years, the man had accomplished what no other person had done before, and it was bring peace to the West under his guiding hand.

A peace that had lasted for three long wonderful years after being made Emperor.

Warlords, who had once led their armies into battle to fight each other for additional land, and power now served the Emperor with undying loyalty. The guilds that once worked in the shadows, now worked to serve the Emperor to keep the peace, and stability the man himself had bled for during the fighting.

"How is everything along the Southern Border of the Empire Lui Bei? I had heard there was some kind of disturbance there?" said the Emperor in a muffled voice while wearing his mask, which while normally would be removed in a meeting like this among his most trusted advisors, was not to be, as he had business elsewhere after this, and with people that did not deserve to see his true identity.

"Some bandits have been harassing some of regions near the port region. I've sent Pang Tong and a regiment to handle this accordingly," said Lui Bei, as he saw his Emperor nod in approval of the decision, and looking over some documents pertaining to the situation.

The Shu region was once divided into multiple ones ruled mostly under Wu and Wei with all three sides forming an uneasy balance between each other. However, that all changed when the Emperor came when he was still a Warlord by right title, and had his agents observe all sides before choosing which one would be worthy of his support. Out of all the three main powers, Shu had the most honorable, and Lui Bei had the support of the people in his region more then the others did. At the battle of Fan Castle, Lui Bei's sworn brother Guan Yu was trapped on both sides by Wei, and then Wu in a surprising move had sided against Shu in the battle. Guan Yu and his army would have perished in the battle had the Emperor not intervened in flanking Wu with his forces long enough for Lui Bei's army to arrive to send Wei retreating.

After that, Shu became an allied with the Emperor, and together they had defeated Wu before the side sent Zhou Yu to negotiate peace. The Emperor handled the negotiations with his Chief Advisor between Shu and Wu with both becoming one under Shu's banner while being allied at the time with the Warlord that would soon be Emperor. Together, they took down Wei, and renamed the entire area the Shu region.

"Good. I will not have my people harassed by bandits. Though I am curious as to why you sent Pang Tong? The man is a well renowned strategist and to send him seems to be...overkill?" said the Emperor while Lui Bei nodded.

"I agree, but the regions being attacked are well known to Pang Tong, and I would prefer to send one of my trusted Generals with knowledge of the terrain against the bandits to remove this annoyance," said Lui Bei with the Emperor again nodding in agreement.

"I agree. You chose wisely Lui Bei. It shows you care about your people within the Shu region a great deal. Sesshomaru, how are things going in your territory of the Empire with the various demons, and half-demons living there?" said the Emperor, as the regal Demon Lord of the West had been a hard man, or rather demon to win over.

The two had fought in battle, fiercely in the final years of violence the West received, and the Emperor had barely come out of it alive while Sesshomaru was just weakened. It did not end for the Emperor however, as rival demons of Sesshomaru saw their chance to kill the Demon Lord in his weakened state, but surprisingly their plan was foiled by the _Chief_ Advisor of the Emperor, and had been ordered to stay on the sidelines watching until that point. When it was over, Sesshomaru himself was surprised at just how the Emperor had gained someone so powerful by his side, and through all that did the Demon Lord of the West join the cause to end the violence.

"They are going well. There are no new changes to report in my region," said Sesshomaru calmly while seeing the Emperor nod.

"Good. General Iroh, how are the new Fire Division Troops handling the different kinds of training sessions, and drills you setup for them?" said the Emperor to the semi-elderly man smiled at him.

"They are doing well my Emperor. The Fire Division Troops will be ready for anything that comes our way should the conflict in the East spread here," said Iroh, as he had been put in charge of the training of the troops along side his younger brother Ozai, and to help in the defense of the wall the separated the two sides.

"My Emperor, our reports from the spies you ordered to head for the East have reported back that the violence there is escalating drastically, and I fear the threat of being invaded by the arrogant forces there is looming in the shadows of the future," said Zhou Yu, who was a key strategist in the territories to the North Eastern region of the Empire, and had been put in charge of the fortifications there with several of his well respected Generals.

"The eastern side of the Continent. Such a _bane_ on this world those fools at the top have become on their side. Only a select few of them are level headed, but are being threatened by the war mongers, and it doesn't help that they are allies of mine. Prime Minister Zhuge Liang, I seek your council on this matter, and your insight into the future. Will the wars in the East spill into our borders?" said the Emperor seeing the Sleeping Dragon himself, a former General of Lui Bei, now appointed Prime Minister of the Empire for his years of service to two of the most honorable men he ever met, and served in his life.

Slowly, the Master Strategist rose to his feet, the Peacock Feather Fan in his right hand, and walked over to the large map showing _both_ sides of the Continent with the dark line running North to South where the wall stood. The man gazed at it with half closed eyes, as he ran his weapon of choice over the map, and making a humming noise like he was examining something no one else could see.

"The winds of change blow heavily around us. Even in these years of peace granted to us by you my Emperor. War increases in the East while ours has only just ended and peace being achieved here in the West. The wall, forged years ago, and sustained for centuries now has been the main reason our side has not flooded the region with our own brutality. However, peace will not be forever, and it should not be expect to stay peaceful here in the West. We must always prepare for outside forces, never become arrogant in the belief no one from the East can oppose us, as I along with the rest of us here have all learned how the East is filled with surprises, and yet most of these surprises cannot be expected to always be good," said Zhuge Liang while the others chuckled along with the Emperor.

"So we should prepare for the flood that is to come from the storm," said the Emperor, who saw Zhuge Liang nod his head.

"Yes. We must prepare for the worst and hope for the best," said Zhuge Liang before he sat back down while the Emperor closed his eyes in thought.

"Each of you will return to your respected territories, inform all of your officers, and the troops that their training is to be _doubled_ from the standards currently set. General Iroh, I'm giving direct command of the Dai Li Earth Division Defense Troops over to you, and the Fire Division Troops over to your younger brother Ozai. Sephiroth, I want your own SOLDIER Division to be _twice_ as strong since I last saw them several Months ago for when I see them next," said the Emperor while seeing the tall man next to Sesshomaru smile slightly and nod his head.

"They will meet all the expectations you would have set for yourself my Emperor," said Sephiroth in a smooth voice.

"I have no doubt about that. This meeting is now officially over," said the Emperor while the Council members rose, bowed, and left the room one at a time to return to their own territories to give out orders.

"The intelligence report you had me gather just came in," said a figure wearing spiky red hair and appearing from the shadows wearing crimson red samurai armor.

"Is this accurate? Down to the last detail?" said the Emperor with narrowed eyes, as he took the report, and read each line.

"I'm afraid so," said the samurai sadly while the Emperor crushed the paper in his hand.

"Hinata. Even her love for me does not go unpunished by those arrogant fools! " said the Emperor while shutting his eyes and shook with an intense rage.

"I'm sorry kit. Its my fault they hate you. Without me, you'd be living a much different lifestyle, and things would be so much different in the Leaf," said the samurai while the Emperor just chuckled.

"And be as weak and arrogant as them. No. I'd choose this Empire over the Leaf any day at anytime. Now that think about it...you haven't called me that name in years Kyuubi," said the Emperor while the demon fox let out another chuckle.

"I know. Force of habit when comes to you and me...Naruto," said Kyuubi while the man behind the mask removed it and the matured face of Uzumaki Naruto was revealed.

His hair was still a spiky blonde, the face was the spitting image of the Yondaime, the whisker marks thin, almost nonexistent unless seen under a bright light setting, and eyes that were an intense blue that made even the battle hardened warrior in the West know fear. For three years after his banishment, Naruto had made his way to the West, gotten over the wall, and started from scratch in making himself known. The Uzumaki brat, who no one in the West took seriously had beaten, killed, and in certain cases negotiated his way to unifying the Western side of the Continent under his banner.

"Bring in Ezio and Altair. I need to speak with them," said Naruto before putting on his mask.

"Now? You're going to be late for the airship Princess Koyuki provided for transport to her country to have some of your fighters participate the Taijutsu Tournament there," said Kyuubi with a frown.

"It will just be a moment. Besides, this is important," said Naruto seeing Kyuubi nod and left the room to come back later with the two individuals.

"You summoned us my Emperor?" said Altair knowing this was important and was ready to devote the whole of his half of the Assassin's Guild to the Emperor's wishes.

"Yes Altair I have. As you know, the East is spiraling out of control. War is inevitable no matter how you look at it. However, the intensity of such a stupid attempt is the only real thing we have control over at this point, and to weaken the war machine that will threaten the peace we have fought so hard achieve," said Naruto with both Grand Masters of the Assassin's Guild nod their heads.

Each Grandmaster was assigned half the Assassins Guild, each one bound in a bond of Brotherhood sealed in blood before the eyes of the Emperor himself, and each one swore never to turn one side of the Guild against the other. They acted as one, yet they worked individually as two, but _both_ reported everything to the Emperor, and neither one dared to keep anything from the man.

"You wish to use the Brotherhood against the war machine of the East," said Ezio seeing Naruto nod his head.

"Yes. I've had agents from the Thieves Guild and Head Mistresses running the Brothels in the East to keep tabs on them. The major war mongers are Iwa with the backing of the Earth Daimyo, Kumo with the back of the Lightning Daimyo, and finally Orochimaru of the Sannin. Each one has been fighting other places, territories, and raising all kinds of Hell in the East. Not to mention the Akatsuki are also going around trying to find other Jinchuriki for their own plans with no success," said Naruto with both men frowning at him.

"With all due respect my Emperor, but aren't most of the Jinchuriki, aside from Sabaku no Gaara, and Killer Bee of Kumo _here _in the Empire?" said Altair seeing Naruto nod again.

"That they are. The only one unaccounted for is the former Mizukage of the Mist Yagura, who was slain by the Rebels, and his demon was taken by the Akatsuki," said Naruto, as he had saved most of his fellow Jinchuriki, and even freed them of their demons.

Both human and demon from each one were currently living deep within Sesshomaru's territory. Living their lives happily while still training to get stronger per the Demon Lord's request since he didn't want weak people in his region of the Empire.

Naruto agreed.

After the Akatsuki attacked Suna for Gaara's demon, it had been Naruto's wish to see them thwarted, and did so by sending Shinobi from the Hayabusa Shinobi village to remove the pair of Akatsuki members from the equation. Ryū Hayabusa led his squad of Dragon Shinobi to Suna, revealing the Imperial Seal to Gaara's siblings, and explained they came to protect the Kazekage under the command of the Emperor himself. That Gaara was one of the few friends the Emperor still had in the East and fulfilling the personal promise of paying the Kazekage back for sticking up for him when it mattered most three years ago in Konoha.

By that point, Gaara understood just _who _the Emperor was, and requested to Ryū that he inform the new Ruler of the Empire that Suna would like to have an alliance with him. Naruto had embraced the alliance with Suna without any hesitation and further secured Gaara's protection against the Akatsuki by making a secret visit to Suna to alter the man's seal to prevent forceful extraction of the Biju. Normally, Naruto would have tried to take Shukaku out of Gaara like Kyuubi had, but the insanity was sadly irreversible after so long, and Gaara was not about to risk the lives of people in his village. In the event of Gaara's life ending, whether be natural, or _other_ causes a special seal was put on him to inform the Empire of such a thing before giving the siblings another one to hold onto so Shukaku could be resealed away into jar like he had been before in a teakettle. By that point, an Imperial Shinobi would arrive, take Shukaku in his newly sealed home to the Empire to be kept someplace under guard to ensure the insane Raccoon could do no further harm to anyone.

"How will we set up our Assassin Guild bases within the Shinobi villages? Or the even the Capital of the Countries with the assigned targets?" said Ezio knowing the Assassin Guild bases required discreet and slow movements.

"They are already setup. You see, I had them setup when your Predecessors, _both _of your Predecessors were still alive, and ready to pass the torch," said Naruto shocking the two.

"Why weren't we told about this beforehand?" said Altair seeing Naruto shrug.

"Because at that the time, I was hoping this contingency against the East wouldn't' be put into motion, _and_ I needed there to be experienced members of the Brotherhood that know the lay of the land in each area. You two have both been to the East before, but never on a assassination mission, and _never _so high level. Each of you will be assassinating a Kage or a Daimyo of the assigned country. I am sending you two and several of your Brothers to help in the removal of those that can protect them," said Naruto seeing the two nod in agreement.

"What about Orochimaru of the Sannin? With his allies gone, he can easily pick up the pieces, and become an even greater threat," said Ezio seeing Naruto nod.

"I know. He will be dealt with in another manner. While Orochimaru is not a threat to the West like his ego would wish him to be, the man is not to be underestimated, and given his own affinity for acting like a snake...it only reinforces the point that an Assassin will not be used against him. This is in no way an offense aimed at the Guild, but Assassins are not trained to fight someone like him, and I won't have your Brothers be sent to their death before being dissected like lab rats for the man's sick experiments," said Naruto with the two Grandmasters nodding in agreement.

"We accept your reasoning and obey your command my Emperor," said Altair bowing and Ezio doing the same.

"Your words are wise and true," said Ezio before the two left the room to carry out their orders.

"Naruto, we can't wait any longer," said Kyuubi seeing Naruto nod and stand from his seat in the room.

"Is all the registration of our fighters gone through the proper channels to compete in the tournament in Spring Country?" said Naruto, as he walked with Kyuubi, and the demon fox nodded before putting on a fang mask, and kept his own whiskers from being seen by those in the East.

"Yes. Though I must warn you Naruto to keep your emotions in check when seeing the Leaf Shinobi participating in the tournament," said Kyuubi seeing Naruto nod.

"I shall. The report you gave me regarding..._her_ tells me she will be there too. This will be the only chance I get to set her free before...before...," said Naruto while Kyuubi put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Before her _marriage_ to _Inuzuka Kiba_," said Kyuubi wanting to puke when saying those three words in a single sentence.

"Marriage? Ha! It's a joke. She'll be his slave in all, but name at that wedding, and no one in the village gives a damn. Not her so called family, friends, even her own former sensei just...pats Hinata on the head while smiling saying 'Its going to be all right Hinata' when everyone knows deep down in the depths of their souls it is _not _all right!" said Naruto, as he kept walking, and getting angrier with each passing second.

"I've already spoken to your bodyguards. They are the best at what they do," said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto nod, and knew his former vessel would have his aching heart finally be soothed.

It had suffered for too long already.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

Tsunade sighed heavily, her work load of papers assigning missions from D to A-rank missions had not dwindled in the slightest since taking office as the Leaf's Hokage, and the war with two different Shinobi villages along with Orochimaru didn't help either. To make matter worse, Suna had ended their alliance with Konoha, Wave Country had torn up their trading contract, followed by Spring Country telling the Fire Daimyo any deals she made with him were hereby terminated. In fact, every place Naruto ever went to for a mission, and made an impression to the people in charge there had cut off all ties with the Leaf.

It caused a horrible backlash, which Konoha had not recovered from since, and the Fire Daimyo had been less then pleased with them. The Feudal Lord had brought an army of with him, stormed into the Hokage Tower, into a meeting ironically regarding Konoha's future, and looked ready to order the execution of every single person in the room.

(Flashback-Four Months After Naruto's Banishment)

The door to the room shattered. Splintered into pieces after being kicked by two samurai with the Fire Daimyo's symbol on their shoulder armor. The Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads saw the room start to fill up with samurai before the Fire Daimyo himself entered the room.

And he did not look happy.

"Daimyo-sama! What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" said Civilian Councilman in charge of the Merchant Guild in the Market District.

"Pleasure? For the past few _Months_, I have been feeling everything else, _but_ the feeling of the word you call as 'pleasure' my _esteem_ Leaf Councilman, and it has made me oh so _very_..._unhappy_!" said the Fire Daimyo with his anger showing on his face and on that of his own samurai too.

"What reason is that sir?" said Homura starting to rise, but a glare from the Fire Daimyo immediately made him sit back down, and see the Feudal Lord begin pacing.

"Do _not_ insult my intelligence Shinobi Councilman Homura. You know _damn well_ what has been causing me discomfort these past few Months. First, I hear that Suna had ended its alliance with the Leaf, _then_ I hear from the Wind Daimyo, who is a good dear friend of mine, that he has expressed his full support of the Kazekage's decision, and has _banned_ Leaf Shinobi from entering his country. Of course, little did _I know_, _that_ was just the _start_ of my displeasure, and would certainly no be _the last_! A week later, Spring Country has sent a message from the Spring Daimyo herself to my office, informing me she's cutting off all form of trade with _my _Country, have asked Wave Country to do the same, and do you _know_ what happened in _less _then week later in my office? I get yet _another_ _message_ from the _Wave Daimyo_ and according to him...the people of Wave have _agreed _to do the same! Now, at first glance of this happening in a slow, painfully, and _unexpectedly_...it seems to be from something _I _may have done. So, for then next few weeks, I'm looking back on _everything_ I have done recently that could be the _cause _of this displeasure, and find that I have done _nothing _wrong. So I decide to rethink what the problem is by looking at the various places that have expressed their scorn for my country and one thing popped up. Do you know what that one thing was? Or rather..._who _that one _person_ was?" said the Fire Daimyo before taking out his fan and waving it at his face.

"Perhaps you could enlighten us Daimyo-sama," said Danzo though he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid Buddha himself could enlighten anyone in this room even if the light from the _Sun_ was at his command! Still, perhaps the _name _of the individual, who has been the key focal point of these different places, and _their _discomfort on a certain action you took a few Months ago. I believe you are all well acquainted with a former Leaf Shinobi by the name of _Uzumaki Naruto_?" said Fire Daimyo and as expected the people in the room yelled out like children.

"That demon! I knew he was involved in this!" said a Civilian Councilman.

"We should send out ANBU or Jiraiya to remove that pest from this world once and for all!" said Koharu to the Hokage while completely ignoring the Fire Daimyo at this point.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Fire Daimyo with his yell actually shaking the room and his face looking red with anger.

"Daimyo-sama?" said Tsunade, as she saw the man was glaring at her, and knew things were really bad.

"You think I came here, with my army in tow, and say without fear of reprisal from my neighbors that I _support_ your decision to banish Uzumaki Naruto? _Fools_! I am here to inform you that I _oppose _your decision," said the Fire Daimyo, which made the officials of Konoha looking at him in shock, and clearly did not expect this.

"You're not?" said Tsunade while the Fire Daimyo's glare increased.

"No. In fact, I've come _alter_ your ruling on his banishment, and at least appease some of my _former _allies to the point where they will not consider being my future _enemies_!" said the Fire Daimyo while glaring at the entire room.

"What change are you making?" said Tsunade seeing the man turn his attention directly to her.

"For one, Uzumaki Naruto is _not _going to be harmed by any Leaf Shinobi in this village should he ever step foot in _my_ Country, or is spotted by any Leaf Shinobi for that matter. Two, the order to have him executed should he ever step foot in the village for whatever reason is hereby _nullified_, and will continue to be until I say otherwise. For those of you, who don't understand what that last part means, I'll explain it to you in a way _everyone_ here can understand, and comprehend with their pea size brains. If one Uzumaki Naruto comes into this village, into this tower, into this room, and kicks ever single one of you right between the _legs_ regardless of your gender...you have to take it with a _smile _on your faces. _No excuses_!" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Hokage, the Councils, and all the Clan Heads go pale in the face.

"You can't be serious Daimyo-sama? The boy is the Kyuubi reincarnated! He harmed the Uchiha. He had to be banished and still has to be punished!" said Homura in protest to the Feudal Lord himself.

"Enough! I can't stand the sight nor wish to hear anymore from this old crone or any of his supporters. Though what I can't stand more of then anything else...is the sight of the current Hokage, who betrayed her own Godson, and all for doing his assigned mission! A dangerous mission, he was _recruited_ for by _your _appointed squad leader, and _completed_ it down to the letter by bringing back the rogue Uchiha," said the Fire Daimyo while seeing the woman not looking him entirely in the eyes.

"He hurt the Uchiha badly! The poor boy was influenced by the Curse Seal and yet the demon nearly killed him!" said Koharu, but any further protest in her mouth died from another glare from the Fire Daimyo, and stayed quiet.

"Funny you should mention that. I have it on good authority from an anonymous source that the injuries Uzumaki Naruto received were _far _worse then the Uchiha's own. As for the Curse Seal, why didn't Jiraiya of the Sannin cut it off entirely from the Uchiha in the first place, or remove the boy from the Shinobi program until a solution to the matter was found? Why allow it to _thrive and grow_?" said the Fire Daimyo seeing no one willing to answer him.

Danzo and Tsunade were wondering who the anonymous source was.

'It has to be someone with access to his medical records. Not many people on that list, but who would lend a sympathetic ear to Naruto, and usurp me to tell the Fire Daimyo about both boys' injuries?' thought Tsunade seeing the woman sigh in frustration.

"Since no one here can give me an honest answer, much less an _honest _one, _I_ am forced to _yet again_, appease my neighbors, and prevent _my _country from being invaded due to _your stupidity_! I understand Uchiha Sasuke is still recovering from his injuries?" said the Fire Daimyo seeing Tsunade nod.

"Yes. He's going to be out of action for at least a few more Months before training for him can begin again," said Tsunade with the Fire Daimyo frowning.

"Only few Months. Pity. I was hoping he'd out of it a little while longer. Though given how this village gives him the royal treatment, as if he was me, or one of my children...I imagine you are _personally _overseeing his road to recovery. Uchiha Sasuke will _not_ be ready for training after a few Months," said the Fire Daimyo seeing Tsunade frown.

"Daimyo-sama?" said Tsunade while seeing the anger in the man swell further.

"Uchiha Sasuke won't be training for the next _three years_! That means no lessons in the way of Taijutsu. No lessons in chakra control. Teaching him Jutsus and anything else that is Shinobi related. If there is so much a way for a Shinobi to kill someone with just the tip of his fingernail, it will not be taught to the Uchiha, and if I find that is the case...the boy will be executed publicly before everyone in the village with everyone in the room soon following!" said the Fire Daimyo before leaving the room.

"He can't do this!" said Danzo furiously.

"He can and will Danzo," said Tsunade before Jiraiya made his usual appearance via the window.

"Is this a bad time?" said Jiraiya with Tsunade scowling.

"You could say that. Why are you here?" said Tsunade, as she didn't have time for his shit, whether it was perverted, or otherwise in whatever it is he does in life.

"To bring more bad news I'm afraid. I was aware of the Fire Daimyo's decrees before he came here and decided to track down Naruto in order to bring him back home here," said Jiraiya while having a look on his face that told them it didn't go according to plan.

"Seeing as how the demon brat's not with you, I take it the mission was a failure, and he managed to escape," said Tsume, as she saw Jiraiya grimace, and run his hand through his hair.

"You could say that. I found out he went West. Towards Iwa," said Jiraiya with Homura scoffing at this news while Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Did he go _directly_ to Iwa?" said Tsunade while Jiraiya shook his head no.

"Thank Kami I can say the answer is no to that question. _But_ what he did so was either very foolish or suicidal in my mind," said Jiraiya seeing confusion on the faces of those around him.

"What did the Kyuubi Jinchuriki do?" said Danzo knowing that he would send his Root forces to find the boy.

"Naruto...he...he went over _The Wall_," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade begin to panic.

"You mean _The Wall_ that leads to the _West_?" said Hiashi knowing why that place was off limits for a reason.

"The very same. Naruto summoned Gamabunta and told him everything. Its why I wasn't here sooner before the Fire Daimyo to give you the heads up. Gamabunta has declared the people of the Leaf unfit to be protected by the Toads. He's calling for every summons in Konoha to break their contracts with us. He already did it with me," said Jiraiya seeing the shock on their faces.

"They wouldn't! Who will summon them if not us?" said a Civilian Councilman seeing the Sannin shrug.

"I don't know. Though in their mind, anyone not tied to Konoha is probably better then us right now at this point, and if anyone from the Leaf tries...Gamabunta promises there to be some major retaliation," said Jiraiya while Tsunade looked grim.

"Jiraiya, you are going to head over to the West, find Uzumaki Naruto while there, and upon doing so will bring him back home!" said Tsunade knowing the only way to make things _partially _better for the Leaf is if the brat was back in Konoha.

"After everything that's happened? The kid's not exactly going to be jumping with joy at the news of being allowed to return only because its only to help the Leaf. The younger generation will be out for blood should Naruto come back here and we both know that was _your_ fault to begin with by rescinding the Sandaime's Law," said Jiraiya with the female Hokage growling.

"I don't care how you do it Jiraiya, but one way, or _another_ I want that brat in my office to become a Shinobi again. Even if it means we have to erase all his past memories and starting from _scratch_!" said Tsunade knowing that was always a possibility at this point in time.

"Me? Go over to the West? Tsunade, you don't seem to understand something about that side of the Continent, and what you fail to understand is the West is not a very friendly place for anyone on _this_ side. _Period_! I maybe a Sannin, but there are beings over there that will crush me with a flick of their wrist, and I have _no _contacts over there to help me even find a strand of hair from his head," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade and the others look down in defeat because they knew it was true.

For all their strength and reputation built here in the East...it was the West that had the real muscle.

"Fine! Focus on the Uchiha for now by getting that damn Curse Seal off his body. The last thing I need is for Orochimaru to make a second attempt and using that thing to make it possible," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod.

"Will do hime," said Jiraiya, as he would have to research his former teammates personal handiwork, and see just how much of the damn thing was really influencing Sasuke.

(End Flashback)

"Our contestants along with their former senseis are on there way via boat to Spring Country," said Jiraiya having sent Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata though the poor girl wasn't competing per orders of her Father.

She was there to support her future husband and get married upon their return home.

"Good. The prize money will help keep Konoha funded," said Tsunade knowing there were budget cuts being made by the Fire Daimyo and missions had been a state of an unstable flux as of late to get a stable income that way.

"I heard the Konohamaru Corps. are going to be nominated for the Chuunin Exams this year. Why?" said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade glaring holes into him.

"Because they still support Naruto and the Exams are in Suna this year. I figured Gaara would give them a descent enough welcome since they don't hate the damn brat for being a Jinchuriki," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod his head knowing that was a good enough move as any she could make right now.

"That and you want their sensei Asuma to report on the rumors of Suna having some kind of connection to the West. Just like this tournament you signed our Shinobi up for was meant to see if Spring has also acquired ties to the West," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade smirk a bit.

"Am I that see through?" said Tsunade while Jiraiya smirked back.

No. Not really. That could change if you wore a very wet white shirt," said Jiraiya with a perverted grin before being sent through a wall via Tsunade's fist to his face.

"Ero-baka!" said Tsunade knowing what he was implying.

(Underground Root HQ)

"Is this accurate?" said Danzo looking at his ANBU Captain with a single narrowed eye.

"Yes Danzo-sama. The Emperor of the West is traveling via airship to the East to see his own fighters competing in the tournament provided by the Spring Daimyo herself!" said the Root ANBU Captain while sensing the man's displeasure.

This Emperor believes himself untouchable. He's a threat to me and Konoha," said Danzo while wishing he could get a picture of the man, but knew that wasn't possible until now, and even then it was rumored the Emperor wore a masked helmet to keep his identity a secret.

Plus, there was no way of telling if the man on the airship now was the actual Emperor, _or_ some fanatical stand in prepared to die for the ruler of the West. Danzo didn't want to risk the failure of another assassination attempt like he did several years ago shortly after word reached him of the regions of the West beyond The Wall had become one under a mysterious Emperor. Danzo had wanted that place to stay divided, as he knew that while alone they were stronger then most of the East, but merged together into a greater whole would make them a threat to the East, and to his plans for ruling Konoha as the Hokage.

His agents were sent back in pieces, broken down to fit in square boxes in the middle of the night, and found in the morning by the patrols that day in the middle of the village square. Tsunade had inquired to the use of Root Shinobi being used, but Danzo was able to explain it, as his security force hunting down someone entering his home, and that this foe had skills capable of defeating his private security forces. His pawns on the Councils had done there job well in sweeping the issue under the rug, but it made Danzo become forced into being more careful, and to not make the same mistake twice.

'I sent a squad of some of my personally trained Root Shinobi. Clearly the ones working for the Emperor had a great deal of skill,' thought Danzo, as he knew the Emperor was not interested in war at the time of the attack, which was why the war hawk got away with just the dead Root Shinobi, and that their bodies being sent back to the Leaf was a warning to not try it again.

"Should we try again Danzo-sama? Perhaps a means of sabotaging the airship itself when the Emperor heads back home?" said the ANBU Captain before seeing Danzo narrow his eye at him.

"No! Konoha Shinobi are already participating in the tournament and even I must admit the prize money would help the Leaf in our economic state. When they return, we will have a description of the Emperor, and hopefully a description of his face to go with the man's identity in the process," said Danzo knowing there was no point in letting his side do the same work Tsunade's Shinobi were going to do before sharing the information in the first place.

(Spring Country-Sometime Later)

"We've arrived my Emperor," said the elderly figure softly with his still dark hair pulled in a tight pony tail, wearing a butler uniform, and dark gloves to match.

"Thank you Walter. How are the others?" said Naruto seeing his personal butler, servant, and bodyguard aside from Kyuubi himself standing at attention barely 5 feet from him.

"Ready to fight for you in this tournament my Emperor and they promise to make sure to make you proud," said Walter knowing these fighters from the Empire were among the best in Taijutsu and chosen for that fact.

While some were chosen for another more..._covert_ reason.

"Good to hear. All I ask is they do their best in this...and to kick the crap out of any Leaf Shinobi they fight in it," said Naruto with a smirk, which Walter joined him in sharing, and nodding in agreement.

"They are aware of such things. They will show these young fools a lesson in true in the way of violence, followed by humility, and by making them know of such things by the way of humilities nearly identical twin brother _humiliation_!" said Walter while sensing his Emperor was pleased to hear it.

"Let's not keep our host waiting," said Naruto before standing and walking out of the room with Walter following on his right while Kyuubi did the same on his left.

(Spring Country Stadium)

The people gathered to see the tournament their Daimyo was sponsoring. Rumors of the Western Elemental Empire sending fighters to participate and event he Emperor _himself_ coming too. Everyone knew the Emperor was an ally of Spring Country after peace over The Wall had been heard and many feared the great dragon that had awakened in the process of the unity. However, according to the rumors, the Spring Daimyo met with the Emperor, who had requested an audience with her through unknown channels, and she agreed if only to satisfy her own curiosity.

No one knew what was spoken between them or the man's true identity on account of the man keeping his face hidden from everyone. However, the Daimyo of Spring Country had a smile on her face by the time it was over, and it was one many had not seen since their long lost hero had helped free them from the tyrant Doto. When asked by one of her samurai guards why she was once again smiling, Koyuki merely replied, "Our long lost hero is no longer lost," and didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

As the Emperor of the West made his way to the booth where Spring Daimyo Koyuki was waiting for him, the crowd of people that were in the stands near them hushed at the sight of the Emperor, and his bodyguards. Each of them walked with a purpose, walked like a veteran of war, their eyes showed they had seen battle, blood, and death in more ways then one. The Emperor walked the same way, his robes swishing around him in the wind, and his eyes behind the mask showed an incredible intensity that made everyone around them have more then enough healthy space to get by.

"Welcome Emperor of the West. I am honored that you've come all the way here from the Empire to see this tournament," said Spring Daimyo Koyuki, as she took his hand, and shook it with a knowing smile on her face.

"The honor is mine. Your country flourishes under your rule. May it continue to do for years to come," said Naruto while smiling behind his mask.

"Thank you. Please sit. The tournament is about to begin," said Koyuki, as she sat down with the Emperor, and made a hand motion to inform her subordinate to start everything.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME BY OUR BELOVED THE SPRING COUNTRY DAIMYO THAT THE GRAND TAIJUTSU TOURNAMENT WILL NOW BEGIN!" yelled the Arena Announcer with the crowd roaring and cheering.

"Do you hear that you guys? All those cheers. Once I win this tournament, I'm going to get fame, some fortune, and a nice piece of Hyuuga tail that is my future wife," said Kiba, as he had been so excited since being informed that his former teammate, Hyuuga Hinata would be his wife, and would have the Cage Bird Seal on her forehead to further ensure her obedience to him without question.

"_IF_ you win Kiba. You are no match for an Uchiha," said Sasuke arrogantly despite his inner anger at Naruto for beating him six years ago and then being deprived of training for the first three after the loss.

"Says the guy, who was prevented from training for three years, and Curse Seal locked away," said Kiba while the others smirked and Sasuke growled.

"Just don't use the excuse of not having your dog for backup when you lose," said Sasuke while Kiba growled back this time.

"Such arrogance from weaklings makes me sick," said a voice behind them and the Leaf Shinobi turned to see a man in white karate gi pants, shirt ripped along the shoulders, and red headband tied to his forehead.

"Who the Hell are you?" said Kiba while the figure crossed his arms in front of him.

"Names Ryu. Hoshi Ryu. I am one of the fighters participating in this tournament. You are fighters from the Leaf. Correct?" said Ryu seeing Kiba puff out his chest and saw the others flexing what muscles they had.

"That's right! The best the Elemental Countries has to offer," said Kiba with Ryu merely smirking slightly.

"How sad," said Ryu simply before walking away.

"What did you say?" said Sasuke taking several steps forward.

"I said 'how sad' and I say it...because you are all weak," said Ryu before he continued to walk away.

"And what gives you the right to judge us? You're just a nobody wannabe fighter!" said Sasuke, which made Ryu stop, and look back at them.

"No Uchiha Sasuke. It is _you_ along with the rest of your fellow Leaf Shinobi here, who are the wannabe fighters, and when compared to the rest of my fellow warriors from the West..._you _are the _nobodies_!" said Ryu before he continued walking.

"Jerk! I'm going to mess him up should we fight each other in this tournament. I bet the fighters from the West are all talk," said Kiba while Neji just stared at Ryu for a second.

'He's dangerous. There is an aura of some kind buried deep inside of him,' thought Neji, as he used his eyes to track the man's movements, and saw him stop in front of others no doubt from the West.

"OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS WILL BE INUZUKA KIBA FROM THE LEAF AND HOSHI RYU OF THE WESTERN EMPIRE! WILL YOU TWO PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA AND WE CAN BEGIN THE TOURNAMENT!' yelled the Arena Announcer with the crowd booing Kiba and cheering on Ryu.

"What a bunch of ingrate assholes. We help their Daimyo _become_ their Daimyo and they boo guys like me!" said Kiba walking out with Ryu doing the same.

'Probably because of your village mistreating our Emperor you stupid fool,' thought Ryu, as he was going to look forward to crushing the Inuzuka in the name of the Emperor, and remembered his orders to humiliate Leaf Shinobi.

Not that Ryu would kill since that went against his own moral code, but given how bad things were in the West, killing did happen, and he had done if only to protect those that were precious to him. It was why he joined the Emperor in the first place. The Emperor had been uniting the lands, fighting cruel warlords, and talking with the more honorable ones joining him in the unification of the West. Ryu saw that the Emperor was a man not unlike himself and thus pledged his loyalty to the man during all of the fighting to use his power to bring about peace to the West.

"FIGHTERS! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! ONE STANDING AT THE END OF THE MATCH IS THE WINNER AND ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND. KILLING IS ALLOWED, BUT WE PREFER IT THAT YOU DON'T, AND JUST KNOCK OUT YOUR OPPONENT," yelled the Announcer so the crowd also knew the rules.

"Let's get this over with. I want to get back home to marry and plow my future Hyuuga for a wife," said Kiba with a smirk on his face.

In the stands, Hyuuga Hinata shuddered in disgust at Kiba's words, and dreaded the day she returned to Konoha. The trip over hadn't been pleasant either, having practically _felt_ Kiba's leering eyes on her body the whole boat ride over, and made sure to keep him at arms length whenever near.

(Flashback)

"I don't know why you're acting like this Hinata-chan. We're going to be married soon anyway. We're on a boat, my room isn't that far away, and it wouldn't be difficult to start the inevitable early. So let's have our honeymoon early," said Kiba, as he was leaning on the rail with his back, and staring at Hinata leaning over it with the front while keeping her arms crossed to keep the Inuzuka from seeing her chest despite it being covered by a heavy coat.

"I'll pass on the offer Kiba-san," said Hinata in a stiff Hyuuga tone almost worthy of her Father's praise.

Almost. Her Father would _never_ praise the woman no matter how perfect Hinata did in something.

"Your loss. Still, its going to be fun for me when we're married, and I'm having all those coats of yours destroyed. You're not going hiding that chest from me," said Kiba while failing to keep his grin off his face knowing this girl was going to be shown like a prize to every guy in the village and to let everyone know Hinata belonged to him.

"Do not presume to dictate what I can and cannot wearing Kiba-san. I may become your wife, but it will be a loveless marriage, and I will not make things easy for you," said Hinata before being grabbed by Kiba, who was no longer happy, but very angry, and it showed in his eyes.

"You _still_ have a thing for that demon, don't you? After all this time, your heart still aches for _him_, and wishes to be married to _him_!" said Kiba seeing Hinata's resolve not waiver under his glare.

"And what if my heart does belong to Naruto?" said Hinata with Kiba growling.

"That's going to change the moment we're married. Do you understand me? When we're husband and wife that sweet ass of yours will be tattooed with my name on it. That way, even if you do leave, even if you do find Naruto, and decide to become his lover like you have always wanted...my name there will forever know just _who_ you belonged to before him," said Kiba with a grin, but was ruined by a vicious palm strike to the gut by Hinata, and the blow sent the Inuzuka flying into the metal wall of the boat.

"Hinata!" said Kurenai seeing her former student do that to her own teammate.

"What?" said Hinata glaring at the woman she trust to support her, but instead had just stayed quiet, and done _nothing_.

"Apologize to Kiba," said Kurenai while Hinata scowled at him.

"You want me to apologize? After what he said? Did? I'd sooner lick the railing!" said Hinata while her former sensei scowled back at her.

"He's your future husband Hinata. The nicer you are the less..._discomfort_ you will feel when married to him," said Kurenai while glancing at her forehead where her headband was and what lay beyond it.

"I'm going to be feeling all sorts of discomfort whether I'm nice to Kiba or not. We both know it!" said Hinata seeing Kurenai look away and knew the Jounin also believed it.

What was the point of being nice to someone when it wasn't going to be returned?

"Even still, you will have to be when the child is born," said Kurenai seeing Hinata suddenly radiate killer intent.

"As if I will _ever _give Kiba a child. I'd sooner destroy my womb with my own hands then give that arrogant perverted baka a one child from my belly from any so called _union_ we have together," said Hinata before storming away from a shocked Kurenai.

"You don't have a choice Hinata. Not this time. The one you want to be with isn't going to come back to Konoha. Not even _he_ can't stop this," said Kurenai making Hinata stop.

"I don't care about that. No matter what happens while I'm _married_ to Kiba, my heart, and my soul will always belong to Naruto-kun. Nothing can change that. _Nothing_!" said Hinata while walking away from her former sensei.

She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

(End Flashback)

"CONTESTANTS READY? AND...BEGIN!" yelled the Announcer with both sides cheering for the battle to fight.

"Tsuga!" said Kiba, as he went forward on the attack against Ryu, who easily moved to the side, dodging the move easily, and didn't look impressed.

"This tournament is for fighters of skill. Not brawlers," said Ryu seeing Kiba snarl at him.

"Shut up and prepare to get your ass kicked by the Alpha male of the Leaf!" said Kiba, as he tried to get close, and use his claws to tear into Ryu's flesh.

Key word being _tried_. Ryu dodged one strike after the next, no one was impressed with Kiba's brawling like ways, and even expressed it by booing the boy. Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai didn't understand why their fellow Shinobi was being booed since the fighter from the West had barely done anything except dodge.

"I'm not impressed," said Ryu finally, as he easily caught Kiba's right hand at the wrist, broke it, and then followed up with the locating the Inuzuka's shoulder while spinning the man around so he landed on his back.

"AHH!" yelled Kiba, as he soon found a bare foot smashing down onto that dislocated shoulder, and could feel his muscles tearing.

"How do you want this to end Leaf Shinobi? To go home in pain with your arm attached? Or without it?" said Ryu, as he pulled the arm further, and made Kiba scream out further in pain.

"I give up! I give up!" said Kiba tapping the ground to indicate his submission to Ryu.

"WINNER! HOSHI RYU!" yelled the Announcer to make the crowd cheer at the victory Ryu gained for the Empire.

"If you are an Alpha of the Leaf, then your village is not as strong as you make it out to be, and none of your comrades will advance since they are weaker then you," said Ryu before letting Kiba's arm go, turned to the Emperor in the stands above, bowed, and then left the arena.

"BASTARD!" yelled Kiba, as he charged forward with his one good arm cocked back ready to thrust it forward to hit Ryu in the back.

"Foolish Leaf scum. 'Hadoken!'" said Ryu, as he turned around, and shot a blue fire ball at Kiba that sent flying right off of the arena floor into the wall.

"Disqualify him!" said Kurenai while looking at the Spring Country Daimyo doing no such thing.

"The match is over Kurenai-san. Kiba attacked after it was declared officially over," said Hinata seeing Kurenai turn and scowl at her.

"Leaf Shinobi support each other no matter what Hinata," said Kurenai, which got her a glare from Hinata, and the Hyuuga girl stood up with her Byakugan active.

"Just as you supported Naruto-kun? You didn't support him when he was in the Leaf or when about to be banished. No one did, except for me, and put into an arranged marriage with Kiba because of it! You say Leaf Shinobi should support each other no matter what, but all that really means is to support Leaf Shinobi, who aren't Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, or those that love the Jinchuriki! You and the rest of the Leaf Shinobi in Konoha are all _hypocrites_!" said Hinata before storming away before Kakashi caught her hand.

"Hinata, where are you going?" said Kakashi before he found himself on one knee, and his arm being twisted painfully to the point of breaking.

"That's none of your business and don't you _dare _touch me again Hatake. If you do, I'll take out that Sharingan Eye, and your balls for good measure," said Hinata coldly before she released him, and walked away.

"Damn that girl's got a vice grip," said Kakashi clutching his arm.

"My Emperor, the Hyuuga girl is out of their line of sight," said Walter in a whispered tone while seeing Naruto just nod like he was being asked a question and lifted his finger a single inch before a figure from the shadows moved undetected towards Hinata.

It was time to set a bird free from her cage.

(A/N: YAY! A long chapter for all of you. My gift for making such a short first chapter. Hope you can tell who are who in this so far since anime and game characters of my choice. I just hope some of my choices don't turn you away. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Free As A Bird

Naruto smiled behind his mask, as he saw Kiba go flying into the wall thanks to Ryu, and knew the Leaf did indeed become weaker in his absence. Of course, given all the outside support the Leaf had when he was still a Shinobi there, it wasn't surprising that things went downhill when allies started pulling away, and Konoha was ostracized for banishing him. The memory of the Rookies betraying him once knowing of his burden only made this sample of revenge all the more sweeter in his mind.

About three years after being Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire, Naruto had his first failed assassination attempt against him as the Emperor, which not surprisingly was done at the hands of the Leaf, and by Danzo's so called "Elite Team" of Root Shinobi. Naruto knew it was going to happen sooner or later with that man since the old power obsessed asshole not wanting anyone to rise to power no matter where it was happening.

(Flashback-Three Years Ago)

Naruto was sipping jasmine tea in his private chambers, going over various reports, both financial, and military in nature given his title as Emperor. With peace finally settling in, it was his duty to assess how the future would turn out with what was in front of him, and what situations will play out with everyone no longer raising weapons against each other.

"My Emperor. I've come to inform you we have intruders in the Imperial Palace," said one Walter Dornez coming into the room seeing Naruto nod.

"I know. The seals inside the palace detected them. I had the Samurai and Shinobi move to protect the servants," said Naruto sipping his tea calmly while Walter smirked.

"I do not need protection Emperor," said Walter while Naruto returned the smirk.

"Of course not. You are one of a kind my friend. My personal _Shinigami_!" said Naruto before laughing and seeing Walter bow slightly at being complimented for having such a title.

"Do you wish for me to take care of them before they get here?" said Walter seeing the young Emperor nod once with his smile growing.

"You read my mind Walter. You've been hanging around psychics too long. Still, I don't want them all dead, as I want to know everything they know in those heads of theirs, and not just about them being sent to kill me. I want the squad leader and at least one of his subordinates kept alive for interrogation before we send them back to their Master...in pieces," said Naruto seeing Walter bow.

"You orders will be followed to the letter. I promise not one of these villains will see the light of day after the Empire is done with them. Now, with your permission my Emperor, I believe its time I gave these young people a _proper_ lesson in violence," said Walter, as he saw Naruto nod, and walked out of the room to do his duty.

(Several Hallways Down)

"Are you sure the Emperor's private quarters are around here?" said one Root Shinobi, as he had an uneasy feeling about being able to get this far, and face _no _opposition.

"Yes. Now hurry! Danzo-sama wants the Emperor's identity and life before the end of the day," said the Root ANBU Captain with his squad rushing through the halls.

Only to stop when a door opened and single figure entered the hall before turning to face them in a calm expression his face. The man walked towards them, fearlessly, and with a smile on his face that made the Root Shinobi in front of him a bit..._nervous_. With a single action of expanding his left fist into open hand, a quick flash from the lighting warned the Root Shinobi of what was coming towards them, and one Root Shinobi lost his head at the neck while another closest to the Root ANBU Captain lost his right arm.

"Oh dear. I killed one of you. I guess it is to be expected in my old age that I would lose some of my edge slightly since my orders are to only _maim_ you," said the figure still walking towards the Root Shinobi.

"Who the Hell are you?" said the Root Captain, as he quickly drew his sword, and the others brought out their weapons.

"My name, is Walter Dornez. Butler to the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire and former Master Shinobi," said Walter before unleashing his microfilament razor wire with the greatest of ease, capturing three of the remaining six Shinobi, and moved with blinding speed not meant for a man of his age.

Before a single tug from Walter, who was now _behind _the Root Shinobi, caused the three in his wires to become a gory mess on the ground, and make the remaining squad from the Leaf back away in fear. The one injured Root Shinobi from earlier tried to stand, but quick kick to the head knocked the man out, and brought the loyal butler of the Emperor to focus on the remaining Root members.

"Hurry! Run to the Emperor's room. I'll distract this guy long enough for you to slay our objective," said the Root Captain while seeing his two subordinates nod and rush off to find the Emperor before killing him.

"How unwise," said Walter, as he used one hand to bind the Root ANBU Captain by both his arms, and then the other two by their skulls.

"It doesn't matter how much pain you cause us. We won't tell you anything during our interrogation," said the Root ANBU Captain while Walter just chuckled before killing the two behind the squad leader.

"You sound so confident we'll fail, but the way I see it, by the time we get through with you, I highly suspect you will be pissing yourself followed of course by _praying_ to your impudent _Master_!" said Walter before a couple dozen samurai came around the corner and moved to take him away along with the unconscious injured one on the ground.

"You will fail," said the Root ANBU Captain with Walter's grin increasing, as he quickly, and ruthlessly tore both of the man's arms right off before the samurai took both away.

"If I were an agent of the East, then maybe I would, but I'm _not_ from the East, and it is my duty to _never _fail my Emperor in what I do," said Walter before he went to summon a detail of servant to clean up this mess he had made.

Blood was so hard to get out of good wood and carpeting these days.

(End Flashback)

Naruto snapped his mind out the events of the past, as the announcer asked for Rock Lee from the Leaf, and Tifa Lockhart from the Western Elemental Empire. Once more, the Leaf was booed while Tifa was cheered, and some men even asking for her lovely hand in marriage.

'Ah Cloud. You better put a ring on that girl's finger before some guy snatches her away,' thought Naruto with a smirk knowing Tifa and Cloud Strife were in a relationship now for awhile with no word of an engagement to be married being announced.

"My Emperor. It is done. My agent has succeeded in his objective. She is yours," said a tall warrior wearing a trench coat and dark purplish fighting attire with a weapon many would believe was a sword.

It wasn't.

"Thank you for informing me Aoshi-san. Head down to the fighter waiting area. I don't want you to be disqualified for being late," said Naruto with Aoshi nodding and silently left his side.

"What was that young man talking to you about Emperor-sama?" said Koyuki while her masked hero from years past just turned slightly.

"Just some good news that required my attention Daimyo-sama," said Naruto knowing he had to keep up appearances in not knowing the woman beyond her title as a Daimyo of Spring Country while here before focusing on the fight below.

If you could call it that.

Lee was always good in Taijutsu. Of that, there was no doubt at all, much to Gai's joy in seeing Lee fight from the stands, _but_ the now spandex wearing _Jounin_ had never honed his skills through intense war, and only trained for a fight. Tifa had been part involved with the fighting in the West since she was a child, as she eat, slept, and breathed war until Naruto came along to bring peace. Now, Tifa trained others in Taijutsu, pushing herself, and everyone around her to the limit everyday.

No one trained like Tifa did in Taijutsu.

Rock Lee skidded back, his body aching like never before, and coughed up quite a bit of blood. From the looks of things from a doctor's point of view from seeing the fight, the Leaf Shinobi had three cracked ribs, concussion, broken right hand, wrist, and a fracture on his left leg. Lee tried to stand, but it was no use, and Tifa herself had a few bruises on her without question. However, the woman was shrugging it off like what he did was just a quick pinch of skin, and just looked disappointed at him.

"So _this_ is the future Taijutsu Master of the Leaf village. Pathetic! Naruto told me about you. How you fought Sabaku no Gaara in the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries all those years ago. Nearly took down Gaara, but a simple miscalculation caused you to lose, and nearly become paralyzed from the waist down," said Tifa making Lee, his fellow Leaf Shinobi competitors, and comrades watching in the stadium to become shocked.

"You know Naruto? What is that unyouthful demon done to warp your mind?" said Lee before he was kneed viciously in the face by Tifa and the loud _"CRUNCH!"_ sound of the spandex wearing Leaf Shinobi's nose being broken could be heard in the process before rolling backwards until he was face down on the tiled arena floor.

"He has done _nothing _to my mind. It has remained clear long after the day I met him. Go back to your Hokage and tell her Naruto is happy in the Empire. Happier then the hate filled bigots in the Leaf could ever try to do on a good day," said Tifa before she did a high leaping drop kick onto Rock Lee and broke his spine with the tiles of the arena floor forming a circular spider web to implicate how much force she used in the attack.

Rock Lee was down and he was not getting up.

"LEE!" yelled Gai, as he saw Tifa be declared the winner, and his student being carted away by medics.

"_That_ was for betraying Naruto. He told me how he found Senju Tsunade and got her to return to the Leaf to heal the injured. _You_ being among them if I'm not mistaken Rock Lee. You are unworthy to walk again after your betrayal of such a considerate boy. Do this world a favor and stay crippled this time," said Tifa before walking away from the broken Leaf Shinobi without regret.

"That's...not _possible_!" said Neji, as he knew how Lee's skills were pure Taijutsu, and that it shouldn't be possible for anyone to match the spandex Jounin in his field.

Only for Neji to find Fate had not decreed Lee the winner like the Hyuuga thought.

"Are you surprised. The woman claimed to know Naruto. Maybe he did something to give her the extra edge?" said Sasuke with Neji nodding in reluctant agreement to his statement.

'Perhaps. Naruto is a demon after all and demons have been known to bless humans in exchange for different things. Perhaps he did something to make that woman stronger then a normal person,' thought Neji, as he heard his name be announced, and another by the name of...Aoshi Shinomori.

As before with Kiba, then Lee himself when revealing themselves upon their name being announces, Neji was met with booing, and hostility that he had never experienced in his life. Aoshi on the other hand was greeted with cheers, praise, screams from women of their love for him, and how they wanted to be the Mother of his children while begging him to be their boyfriend/husband.

"Umm...you can't have a weapon with you for this event. Its pure Taijutsu only," said the Arena Announcer in a whispered tone to Aoshi while the tall man just nodded.

"My apologies. One moment please," said Aoshi, as he walked to the grass area around the large square tiled arena, and instantly his loyal subordinate Han'nya appeared almost seemingly out of nowhere to take his weapon.

"I bring word from _her_ Aoshi-sama. The woman, who has captured the Emperor's heart respectfully requests you hurt your opponent in a very painful, and ruthless manner," said Han'nya seeing Aoshi nod.

"Does the Emperor agree with this request?" said Aoshi while seeing Han'nya nod.

"He does," said Han'nya with Aoshi nodding in understanding.

"As they both wish, I will do as they command of me, and become the instrument of their vengeance" said Aoshi before turning around and walking back to the center of the arena.

"You should give up now. Fate has decreed me the winner of this match before it started. Unlike my comrades from the Leaf, I don't lose to anyone, and cannot even to the likes of _you_!" said Neji in his Gentle Fist stance while Aoshi's cold eyes stared into his own.

"There was one, who beat you in combat, and he was suppose to be the weakest of the Genin in the Leaf at the time," said Aoshi seeing Neji bristle with anger.

"That did not count. My opponent was a demon! Still _is_ a demon. A fight with a demon does not count for they use tricks to defy Fate and thus are unworthy of their victories," said Neji before he was blasted with cold, cruel killer intent from Aoshi, and yet the taller man showed none of it his face.

"You will pay _dearly_ for insulting Naruto," said Aoshi while making his knuckles pop when he turned his hands into fists.

"BEGIN!" yelled the Arena Announcer before getting clear of the two contestants.

Neji charged forward, intent of ending the match quickly, and decisively to leave nothing to chance in this fighter from the Western Elemental Empire being victorious. Aoshi had just stood there while Neji moved in close, already knowing what he had to do, as he just dodged one strike, then the second, then the third, fourth, fifth, and by the sixth attempt by the Hyuuga did the Leaf Jounin start to lose his patience. The people could be heard laughing at him for his misses, calling the Gentle Fist to be overrated in his hands, and that the Leaf Shinobi were the superior breed they claimed to be with this fight being proof of it.

"Is this it? Is this all the power you possess? I was expecting more from the supposed Prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan," said Aoshi altering his speed at different times to make Neji either hesitate or miss every time.

"Don't you _dare_ talk like that to me you _commoner_!" said Neji missing two more times before moving to perform a Kaiten.

It was then that Aoshi struck. Quickly moving in, Aoshi aimed low, and broke Neji's with a leg strike before following it up with a spin kick to the Hyuuga's face. The sound of the Leaf Shinobi's jaw breaking could be heard, as the Jounin went flying back, skidding on the tiled arena floor, and Neji rolled slightly in order to use his momentum to get back on his feet. However, the instant he did, Aoshi struck Neji several times along the torso, the sound of breaking ribs could be heard, and the Hyuuga Prodigy was soon on the ground again with blood coming out of his mouth before being struck one final time in the head that had caused him to fall down unconscious.

"Fate does not hold us down unless we wish it to Hyuuga Neji. You use it as crutch and an excuse for everything. Uzumaki Naruto didn't believe in Fate. He fought it since the day of his birth with every fiber of his being. You fell from grace, he has risen to that of high standing in the Empire, and is respected by all within our borders," said Aoshi, as he left the arena floor while the Arena Announcer announced his victory, and left without looking back at his fallen foe.

"I don't believe this!" said Kakashi, as he used his Sharingan, but found the treasured eye Obito gave him was unable to not only copy Tifa Lockhart's moves, but Aoshi's speed altering ability, Ryu's strange blue fireball attack, or any of the Taijutsu moves used in any of the matches so far.

"It doesn't seem possible," said Kurenai, as she didn't expect any of their students to lose until they fought each other, and by that point it would be mostly mute since the majority of the money would go to the Leaf village.

"Let's just hope Sasuke has better luck with his opponent," said Kakashi knowing Gai would put his own opinion in at this point, but the man was currently tending to his two former students, and Kurenai would have seen to her own had it not been for the matter of seeing who Sasuke would face.

"WOULD UCHIHA SASUKE FROM THE LEAF AND TOPH BEI FONG FROM THE WESTERN ELEMENTAL EMPIRE PLEASE COME FORWARD TO ARENA FOR YOUR MATCH!" yelled the Arena Announcer with the crowd once more going into a frenzy over the names of the contestants.

However, the booing from the crowd was _a lot _worse for Sasuke then Neji, Lee, or Kiba got when he walked to the squared arena with many calling for the Uchiha's death. The crowd chanting "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" over and over again while many cheered on Toph to do just that when the match started.

"Wow. I had no idea Sasuke was hated by so many people," said Kiba while staring at the Uchiha, who he saw had been surprised, and clearly disliked the fact everyone watching in the stadium was hoping his opponent would kill him.

"What would you expect Inuzuka? Cheers? Women begging him to impregnate them so they could give the Uchiha children for his clan? The people of Spring Country do not love traitors," said Ryu, as he was beside Kiba, and the Inuzuka growled at him.

"No one asked you! Besides, if they hate Sasuke for being a traitor, then why don't they hate Naruto, and the fact he's the Kyuubi?" said Kiba before Ryu turned to him and was glaring daggers to the point where the loyal fighter of the Emperor nearly released his _other_ side that would have turned a lot of heads their way.

"Watch your tongue or I'll remove it before you can bark! Uzumaki Naruto is hardly the demon you and the rest of Konoha made him out to be during his childhood," said Ryu seeing Kiba scoff at him.

"Says you. I hear the Western Elemental Empire has all sorts of demons running around and the humans around them act like mindless beasts," said Kiba while Ryu's eyes had now narrowed dangerously.

"Then you don't know anything about us little man. The Empire is filled with demons. I will admit that. However, demons are not without thought, and reason with powers to help as well as hurt. Only when provoked do demons attack, but being the arrogant whelp you are, just like the rest of Konoha, such knowledge escapes your grasp, and thus helps in making you so weak," said Ryu before turning to see the Taijutsu Match between both Sasuke and Toph begin.

"Ready to lose to an Elite of Konoha little girl?" said Sasuke while Toph, who was only a few years younger then Sasuke just smirked, and made a "bring it" motion.

"Like I would lose to a sniveling Momma's Boy like you," said Toph while Sasuke just scowled in anger before he realized that this girl's stance was weird and then it him that she was in fact..._blind_!

"She's blind!" said Sasuke while looking at the Emperor sitting beside the Spring Daimyo while wondering why he would let a blind girl fight.

"Is that true?" said Koyuki in surprise while seeing Naruto nod.

"That she is, _but_ Toph's skills in Taijutsu are some of the best around, and I would not have had her compete here today if I didn't think she'd could fight," said Naruto with pride in his voice while feeling it for all of his fellow fighters and knew even behind his mask that Toph would hear it.

"Come on Momma's Boy. I want a fight! If you've got cold feet, then by all means forfeit, and get out of this arena with your tail between your legs. I'm sure your village will help wipe your nose since they have so much experience doing it in the past," said Toph, as she sensed Sasuke's anger, and no doubt had his Sharingan Eyes active.

"You'll regret that little girl. My Sharingan Eyes and my Uchiha blood make me superior to you in _every_ way! It's a pity you can't _see _that," Sasuke while the crowd booed him for the low blow to Toph.

"You think me being blind is bad? The best part about being blind is I don't have to look at idiots and spineless cowards like you everyday," said Toph while smiling at Sasuke since Naruto had told her in advance on the airship to attack Sasuke's ego and _make him_ attack her first.

"Bitch! You won't be smiling once I beat you within an inch of your life and drag your broken body in front of your Emperor!" said Sasuke, who charged forward, and tried to land wave after wave of Taijutsu strikes at her.

But Toph blocked or countered them easily. None of Sasuke's attacks ever hit Toph _at all_, which baffled Sasuke, and the Leaf Shinobi watching since they never expected a young blind girl to be in this match. Hell, none of them expected their Shinobi to _lose_ against fighters from the Empire, and yet here was the end result. It was West VS East with the West being _undefeated_ in Taijutsu against some of the Leaf's most skilled Jounin who were trained in the Shinobi Art since almost from the beginning of their training.

Toph dodge a punch to her face, blocked a kick to her stomach, and countered with an elbow to the stomach that caused Sasuke to stumble back. The Uchiha charged forward again, finding himself unable to use the power of his eyes on the blind girl before him, except countering her moves, but even then it was difficult, and was taking hit after hit while Sasuke had yet to land one. It was infuriating! Toph just had this air of calm on her face, as she moved swiftly again, only this time she struck his right knee cap hard with her fist after countering Sasuke's fist, and smooth sweeping kick took the ground right out from under the Uchiha. The Uchiha rose to get up, but found his neck being pressured back down by the intense strength of Toph's right foot being backed by the young girl's leg, and at any moment could kill Sasuke in a heartbeat.

"Listen up you weak sniveling prick! Your eyes aren't all that special. Just because you're a so called 'Elite' like your village doesn't make you great somewhere else. Fighters like me in the West travel all over, fighting each other, seeing how we measure up, and find ways to improve ourselves. That was one of the first things Uzumaki Naruto ever did when he came to the Empire and he's been kicking ass ever since!" said Toph, as she had come to admire the Emperor, and he never discriminated against her for being blind.

He encouraged her to grow in being one of the best fighters around. There was no pity in him when it came to seeing her blind. Naruto even politely asked what it was like to "see" the way she does given how Toph used her feet when he saw the girl train in secret so her parents wouldn't find out. Toph couldn't really describe it for him, other then that she had the power to see in her own way, and that was good enough for her. When Toph's parents did find out, they had planned to put a stop to the secret Taijutsu training altogether, but by that point Naruto had nearly become Emperor in all except name, and had a few more regions to take before making it official in ending the war in the West. When Naruto had visited at that point in time, he told Toph's parents that she had potential in fighting, and that being blind wasn't a hindrance for her like they thought. It was an edge! She could see in ways other people couldn't and thus had the potential to fight at such a high level for someone so young. The girl's parents tried to threaten the cutting of their financial support of Naruto if he tried to dictate parental policy on them again and Naruto had told them that he never needed their financial support in the first place so their threat was at face value...mute! Still, the two adult Bei Fongs had ignored him, and sadly Naruto had to finish his campaign to unite the West under his peaceful rule.

After Naruto became Emperor, his agents watching the family had reported Toph's forced seclusion, and finally had _enough_ of these smothering parents. So with the help of some of his Dai Li Agents, Naruto was able to smuggle Toph out of her home, which had been a palace almost unto itself, and saw to it she trained with the Dai Li Earth Division since they too were Masters of Taijutsu. Toph's parents eventually came to him, demanding the return of their daughter, and Naruto agreed they could..._IF _they could make Toph come home of her _free will_! The wager had been made by Naruto to Toph's Father that if he had a fighter of his own choice, compete in a Taijutsu match against his daughter, and _won_...then Toph would return home without a fuss. _However_, if Toph won the match, she would be allowed to train with the Dai Li, and even be allowed to live within the walls of the Imperial Palace as his honored guest while free to move about the city around her.

The man accepted, hiring the best Taijutsu Master he could find that money could buy, who oddly enough went by the name of "The Boulder", and had him fight Toph in a one on one Taijutsu Match. Naruto watched from the sidelines, as did Toph's Father while the two slugged it out, and one was declared the winner.

The winner by knockout of course being one Toph Bei Fong after two hard fists to The Boulder sent him flying out of the arena into a wall with the man's deep body imprint showing just how painful it was for him. With the wager won, Toph became a guest of the Emperor, and a well trained fighter while not being hassled about restrictions with the only exception being not getting into trouble by abusing a privilege many would kill to have in her place.

While Toph maybe young and fearless on account of not seeing like normal people do with their own eyes...she wasn't stupid. Toph knew that to be a guest of the Emperor, learning from the Dai Li, and being treated like a normal person without being blind coming into the picture was a dream come true!

"That loser...will always...be a...a loser," said Sasuke while Toph scowled at the Uchiha before getting a really _evil_ idea.

"Maybe. Maybe he is not the best in some cases. Like being a jerk. He sucks at it. Being rude is another example. The guy is very polite and he only hits you with an insult after being hit with one first. _However_, there is one major thing Naruto does have on him you will _never _have, and _that_...is having _working_ _balls_!" said Toph, as she moved her foot quickly from Sasuke's neck to his crotch, and with a simple lifting of the bare foot for only a single _second_...the blind girl brought down a sledgehammer's worth of muscled weight on that section of the Uchiha's body.

The high pitch scream was instantaneous, as Sasuke cried out, and every male covered their crotch discreetly in reaction to it except Naruto. The Emperor smirked at the poor Uchiha's situation and wondered how Konoha would treat the man now that the chance to pass on his bloodline was now gone forever unless they pardon Itachi for his crimes.

Not going to happen given Itachi's current situation of nearly being blind from overusing his eyes and doing everything to stay under the radar under the protection of the Akatsuki organization. Of that much, Naruto knew very well from his spies, and the Uzumaki was greatly considering having the Uchiha killed to remove one of the three remaining of that clan. Oh yes, the Emperor knew all about Madara, as Kyuubi had been informative of the man's involvement in their lives after being freed from Naruto's body.

A condition made by Naruto since at the time of deal being struck, the blonde was sick, and very much tired of secrets being kept from him. Kyuubi agreed and promised on all nine of his tails he would tell Naruto _everything_ that others didn't wish to tell him.

'I wonder...if the people knew the truth, would they still hate me, or kill my ass like they do Sasuke? Or rather..._did_ Sasuke now that the Sharingan is lost to them,' thought Naruto while the Arena Announcer declared Toph the winner while still covering his crotch with one hand.

"We...we lost!" said Kakashi while none of the other Leaf Jounin watching could believe it.

"This...this is a nightmare!" said Kurenai, as she couldn't believe her student, much less Sasuke had lost his match, and after the Uchiha had started training again the very second the three year suspension by the Fire Daimyo ended.

"Its almost a shame the Leaf Shinobi here lost. Don't you agree Emperor-sama?" said Koyuki while Naruto nodded slightly.

"Yes. Keyword being of course being..._almost_!" said Naruto while the two rulers let out a chuckle of amusement.

"Do you wish your fighters to continue with the tournament? The West had pretty much won no matter what happens," said Koyuki with Naruto nodding.

"It would be insulting to them if I didn't give them a chance to test their skills in Taijutsu against each other. Besides, the crowd paid good money to see these fights, and it would be an insult to them to deny what they paid for when they bought the tickets," said Naruto with Koyuki smiling while nodding in agreement.

"I concur. However, I feel that the Leaf Shinobi here should be denied the right to see it, and be removed from the stadium," said Koyuki seeing Naruto nod and could practically sense his smile.

"Not a problem. By now the Leaf Jounin in the stands will be seeing to their students and will soon find one of their group isn't with them," said Naruto with Koyuki's eyes widen in surprise.

"They'll be so busy looking for their missing Shinobi, the matches will go on without any of their eyes watching them, and seeing how the West fights," said Koyuki with Naruto nodding while the smile behind his mask increased.

"Exactly! The situation will be further enforced given the Uchiha's current..._injury_," said Naruto while looking at where the Leaf Shinobi in the stand had been and were no longer there.

"Then let's continue the tournament," said Koyuki before she signaled her subordinate to inform the Arena Announcer to continue with this event.

(Stadium Medical Station)

"I still can't believe we lost," said Kakashi while seeing Sasuke's private area was being attended to my the medic on hand.

"They crippled Lee. Now not even Tsunade-sama skills may not be able to heal him," said Gai, as he saw his students on their backs, and severely injured.

"Those Western Empire bastard! Don't they know what they've done? We should file a complaint with the Fire Daimyo," said Kurenai seeing her student's arm in a sling after it was put back into place and was told it was fractured in several places along with other bandaged up areas of Kiba's body from Ryu's fireball attack.

"There is nothing we can do Kurenai. Kiba was seen by a stadium full of witnesses losing and then attacking after the match was over. Neji, Lee, and Sasuke both lost their matches in Taijutsu while signing waivers before hand that they knew the risks. Filing a complaint would be considered childish and a waste of time since it will most likely be denied on its face value," said Kakashi with the others reluctantly agreed.

"Still, it isn't right. The fact they knew Naruto too makes things worse. He probably told them how each of our students was trained," said Kurenai with a frown on her face.

"But that information would be out of date after so many years. How could he know how Lee fights now? Or Neji?" said Gai seeing the same confused looks on their faces.

"What do you think Hinata? Hinata? Hinata!" said Kurenai when she realized her second student was not with them and the horrible truth that she had not since Kiba's defeat.

"Where is she? Hinata wouldn't run off, would she?" said Kakashi seeing Kurenai bite her lip, but still shake her head no, and knew Hinata wouldn't run.

"Even if she did, the Cage Bird Seal would kick in when we came home to inform her Father, and be killed to ensure no one to the Byakugan in anyway," said Kurenai, as she saw both her fellow Jounin nodding in agreement, and knew Hinata's freedom would be short lived.

"We should speak to the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire. All those fighters claim to know Naruto and she may seek out answers about him," said Gai seeing the group nod in agreement.

"We will after the tournament is over and only as a last resort. For now, we need to find Hinata on our own, and before anyone else realizes she's missing to report it to another hidden village like Kumo," said Kurenai knowing she could begin right away since Kiba wasn't in need of her bedside manner like the others.

"I can help Kurenai-sensei. I maybe messed up right now, but my nose still works, and can track her scent just about anywhere," said Kiba while walking with difficulty over to the woman.

"I'm going to need it given how large the stadium is and how much of a head start she has on us," said Kurenai before she left with Kiba stumbling along.

(With Naruto and Koyuki-An Hour Later)

"Impressive!" said Koyuki seeing Ryu and Tifa fighting it out in an intense battle of skill and power with neither one giving in.

"Training for a war is only half the way to get stronger. One must be in a war and survive it," said Naruto knowing everyone of his fighters here had done so before his own time in the West.

"A sad truth. Many have long forgotten that," said Koyuki knowing her people have not forgotten it, but people in the Leaf had, and believe themselves invincible since they had never been humbly defeated.

With each victory, the pride of the Leaf swelled, and in the process...their own downfall when that pride blinded them to the painful truth when fighting 3 to 1 odds.

"WINNER! TIFA LOCKHART OF THE WESTERN ELEMENTAL EMPIRE!" yelled the Arena Announcer while pointing to the pretty beaten injured woman with a raise arm in the air while clutching her ribs.

Ryu stumbled over to her, as his own body looked pretty battered, but it didn't stop him from extending his hand, and getting one in return from Tifa in accepting it. The crowd went into another frenzy cheer for the two fighters, who fought against each other, and yet showed respect at the end.

"My Emperor. We have uninvited guests," said Walter in the Emperor's ear with Naruto's eyes shifting from the arena floor where Aoshi and Toph were about to fight their match to the pair of Leaf Shinobi walking towards them.

Only to be blocked by Naruto's Shinsengumi bodyguards led by Hajime Saitō, who the Emperor had convinced to join him in bringing about peace, and order to the West under his rule. Like Saitō, the Uzumaki had no tolerance for corruption, and supported Saitō's belief in the slaying of those that were since corruption would destroy the Empire from within.

"You are not allowed up here. Leave," said Saitō in a calm yet serious voice.

"We need to speak to the Emperor. Its very important," said Kurenai while trying to be polite to the Emperor's bodyguard and not being intimidated.

"If I let you see him, the Emperor will miss the match below, and will become displeased by the interruption of his fighters competing," said Saitō while glaring at the woman and the Inuzuka behind her.

"What does it matter if we interrupt him or not? His Empire's already getting the money for this tournament since his fighters are the only ones competing!" said Kiba angrily and with impatience since he wanted Hinata back in his grasp.

"Kiba! Shut up!" said Kurenai while looking back slightly before turning back to a less then amused Saitō now looking to grab the hilt of his sword to unsheathe his weapon to cut them both in two.

"Watch your mouth boy. Just because what you say is true about the Empire winning no matter who fights, the Emperor himself wishes to see the potential of his fighters, and let them know he values them," said Saitō while Kiba took a quick half a step back on sheer reflex alone.

"Our apologies samurai-san. Its just...we believe someone we know, who we is missing from our group may have come in contact with someone in the Empire, and spoken to the Emperor to grant her asylum," said Kurenai and saw Saitō's eyes narrow dangerously.

"And why would you suspect this individual would wish asylum within our Empire and what makes you believe the Emperor would even consider granting it?" said Saitō while Kurenai shifted uneasily since she didn't know how to explain things to the man and the risk of offending him with how Hinata's current standing in life.

"We believe she wishes to be with someone in your Empire. She is...in love with one Uzumaki Naruto and yet is to be married to another individual," said Kurenai while hoping to use Naruto's name to get some kind of sympathy from the bodyguard.

"Yeah! Me!" said Kiba behind Kurenai while the woman shut her eyes a mentally cursed the Inuzuka for speaking his mind.

"I see. And since Uzumaki Naruto is in the Empire, seen as a great man among its people, you believe this woman marrying _him_, will cause your missing person to possibly seek out the Emperor, or someone within the Empire of high standing to save the woman from this arranged marriage. Am I right?" said Saitō seeing Kurenai nod.

"For the most part. We tried to track her, but the scent went cold, and since the Empire has so many of its agents here guarding the Emperor...," said Kurenai while not finishing her sentence because she was embarrassed to explain further.

"You wish the Emperor to waste his time and the time of his forces looking for someone _you_ along with your group _lost_. Out of the question and to even _suggest _it only further inflames your village's incompetence!" said Saitō seeing Kurenai scowl and Kiba looking pissed off.

"Hey! Listen up samurai, my future wife has gone missing, and its all because of that demonic abomination she has some foolish notion is deserving of love. So you tell that demon when you see him that my woman better not go anywhere near him or else I'm going to kick his ass!" said Kiba seeing Saitō's eyes become cold, cruel, and filled with bloodlust that gave him the appearance of a wolf.

A very angry and hungry wolf.

"You have the next _three _seconds after I'm done talking for the two of you to get out of my sight before I take your heads clean off for your _insolence_!" said Saitō seeing the two Leaf Shinobi were gone by the time he counted to three and sure enough they were gone from his line of sight.

"Was that really necessary Saitō?" said Naruto while glancing at his chosen Captain of Shinsengumi to watch over him while here.

"When it comes to Leaf Shinobi and their ways my Emperor...absolutely!" said Saitō, as he only had contempt for Konoha, and their way of doing things.

"Agreed. I'm sorry Koyuki, but after the matches, and award ceremony are over, I have to leave immediately, and with all speed before the Leaf make it back to Konoha to report one of their Shinobi has gone missing," said Naruto seeing Koyuki nod knowing the Leaf would no doubt do since it was the Hyuuga girl missing and he had informed the Spring Daimyo about Hinata's situation.

"I'm sure I can convince the Captain of their boat to delay his departure from Spring long enough for you to do what needs to be done," said Koyuki knowing the Emperor had a plan to help out Hinata and the only real obstacle standing in his way was time itself.

The fight with Aoshi and Toph soon ended, as Aoshi had used his years of experience in fighting, and training to counter Toph's skills that came with her blindness. The man did acknowledge Toph in being highly skilled for her age and would like to see her continue the pursuit of being a true Taijutsu Master.

The next match was between Tifa and Aoshi with the two using their remaining strength to give everybody around them a good final show. The winner of the match was Tifa, but only by a hair, as she had been beaten up pretty badly by Ryu in her match, and Aoshi was still pretty fit after his own fight with Toph. When it was over, the crowd was in a cheering frenzy, applauding the fighters of the Western Elemental Empire, and even the Emperor himself for sending these fighters to compete.

Spring Daimyo Koyuki and the Emperor stood before each of the fighters chosen by him for this tournament. The Emperor personally expressed how happy he was in seeing them fight each other so well, yet keep their honor, and showed respect for one another after the matches were over. Each one was presented an award for their fight while Tifa got the prize money, which she gave to the Emperor since they had all competed for him, and the Empire to do what he wished with it. In return, Naruto gave them each a fair share of the money, claiming they each did well, and all of them had earned every bit owed from this tournament.

With the award ceremony over, the Emperor along with his fighters, and entourage had decided to head back to the airship to immediately return to the Empire safely. Naruto bid Koyuki continued success on her movies, which he also invested in, and Spring Country being a strong prosperous land under her rule. Koyuki expressed the same to him with the Empire and his plans for the future while secretly telling Naruto that Spring would be a home away from home should he ever need one.

With the Emperor arriving at the airship's ramp, he stopped before turning to see the Leaf Shinobi his fighters had beaten, and their senseis along with them. Due to the severity of his injuries, Rock Lee was in a wheelchair, the same with Sasuke though for an entirely different injury, Neji was walking with the help of crutches, and Kiba...well he looked like some poor half assed mummy.

"Can we help you Leaf Shinobi?" said Kyuubi having been watching the ship since it docked to ensure no one tampered with it.

"We need to speak to the Emperor about Hyuuga Hinata," said Kakashi while seeing the Emperor's mask face shift slightly.

"What about her?" said Naruto in his regal voice that meant to everyone to keep certain information about him a secret from the Leaf Shinobi.

"She's missing. We believe she went to you for help," said Kakashi simply.

"Help for what? Help with what? You're being vague and I find it insulting," said Naruto in a cold tone at the Jounin he once called his _sensei_.

Even now it left a bitter taste in Naruto's mouth.

"Its in regards to one Uzumaki Naruto. We believe she is seeking a way to get to him," said Kurenai in the hopes her female voice would draw his attention more her way.

As much as Kurenai hated to admit it, her female figure could be used to make the man behind the mask lose his composure, and maybe see fit to help them get answers.

"Why? Does she seek to harm him?" said Kyuubi while already knowing that wasn't the case and had to play the cautious Chief Advisor.

"No! Oh, Kami no! She loves the dumb idiot. Always has. But...there are complications in her life that are preventing Hinata from being with him and some serious consequences if she doesn't come back with us to Konoha," said Kurenai while the Emperor shook his head.

"I can't help you find her. Even _IF_ she came to me in a hypothetical sense for whatever reason, I cannot return Hyuuga Hinata back to you _unless_ it is of her own free will, and her business within the Empire was concluded," said Naruto with a smirk on his face at seeing Kiba's face becoming redder the Uchiha's Sharingan Eyes.

"So if Hinata-san was on that airship right now, you wouldn't return her back to us, and risk the wrath of the Leaf village?" said Kakashi while the Emperor's forces just let out an amused chuckle before the Emperor himself raised his hand to silence them.

"Do not believe for a single second Son of the White Fang, that a single Shinobi village like yours can handle the might of a war hardened Empire forged from years of battle, and blood spilled on the ground. I have a handful of agents unafraid to die for me within my lands, who can easily turn Konoha into crater, and all I have to do is command them to carry out the order. Do not _test me_ on this matter Hatake!" said Naruto with his voice sounding colder with each passing second.

"My Emperor. We should go. There very _presence_ is sickening to my stomach and yours too," said Kyuubi seeing Naruto nod in agreement.

"Yes. Let's go everyone. The Empire awaits and the duties of its Emperor call to me even now from here. You too..._Kyuubi_," said Naruto seeing the red armored samurai that was the Demon Lord himself nod with smirk behind his samurai mask face and walk towards the airships ramp while ignoring the shocked looks of the Leaf Shinobi.

"D-Did he j-just ca-call that g-guy...Kyuubi?" said Kurenai, as she kept her eyes on the supposed fox, and her instincts told the female Jounin to reach for a weapon to slay the creature.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE WITH MY FUTURE WIFE YOU DAMN DEMON!" yelled Kiba while glaring at the red armored demonic fox going up the airship ramp.

"You are mistaken boy. I am not Naruto, but I'll happily kill you here, and now if you try my patience any further," said Kyuubi while staring into Kiba's eyes with his own that glowed with malice in them for the Leaf Shinobi around him before walking up the ship after hearing silence from the fools.

With the airship ramp now closed, the vehicle took off into the air, towards the Western Elemental Empire, and leaving behind stupefied as well as enraged Leaf Shinobi behind.

It would be at least a week before the Captain of the ship Kakashi and the others were scheduled to return on to Konoha was ready to depart. When asked why by Kakashi, the ships Captain ironically told the Jounin he got lost on the road of life, got drunk, and just relaxed on a well earned vacation.

A vacation _paid for_ by the Spring Daimyo herself for assisting in the silent request and for his silence on the matter behind the sudden vacation that delayed the Leaf Shinobi in getting back home.

(In the Airship-Some Hours Later)

"We're in the clear my Emperor," said Ayame of the Hayabusa village, as she along with the rest of the Shinobi on the ship had done a sweep for bugs, sabotage, and anything else that could cause the ship to have an "accident" while in the air.

Of course, Kyuubi was on the ship beforehand, but it was a protocol that Naruto had put into place in case the fox wasn't there to always watch his back, and ensure security. It would have gone into effect regardless if Kyuubi was on the ship, or not with the extra security measures all the more important with their special guest onboard.

"Thank you Ayame. You may go," said Naruto while Ayame bowed and then left without speaking another word while the Emperor himself looked at the person across from him.

Hyuuga Hinata.

If Kami did exist, then it was a she, and forged this woman before him to be her Avatar to represent her.

And if by chance Kami was in fact a guy? Well, then it just proved Kami was a big damn pervert, and Naruto had somehow gotten in with the deities good graces to have Hinata with him now.

Hinata was a stunner. Pure and simple. Every guy that saw her for the first time must have walked into something when they turned their heads to keep staring. The shapely creamy legs that his blue eyes could admire forever, as the pants she wore were tight, stopping a bit more above the ankle, and a heavy coat he knew was done to keep people from looking at her well developed chest. Her face would make angels jealous. Hinata's long blue hair had a shine to it that in a way, would make the finest silk in the world look like dirty mud covered hay, and it flowed all the way down to the small of her back.

She was..._magnificent_!

"You've grown up...Naruto-kun," said Hinata before she paled at not addressing him as Emperor while the Uzumaki before her just smiled behind his mask.

"Its all right Hinata-chan. Everyone of my men and women that serve me know how I feel about you. How _you_ feel about _me_. There is no need to address me by my title. Just be yourself," said Naruto, as he removed his helmet, and mask to reveal the face behind it to Hinata.

"Oh...wow!" said Hinata before she fainted at the sight of seeing his face onto the couch she was sitting on with that face covering blush.

"_Some_ things never change," said Naruto with a chuckle before walking over to the couch Hinata was on and sat down gently on the side she didn't fall sideways on.

After a bit of prodding of the woman's side, Hinata finally awoke, thinking what she had just witnessed mere seconds ago was a dream, maybe nightmare depending on your point of view of seeing it, and had woken up from that place to be in a living nightmare. Only when she saw herself in an airship, heading to the Empire, and Naruto sitting right beside her on the couch did she realize...it wasn't a nightmare.

It was for real.

"This isn't a dream? This isn't a dream. This isn't a dream! THIS ISN'T A DREAM!" said Hinata, as she squealed in delight, and hugged Naruto with all the strength she had.

"No Hinata. Its not. Its all right. You're safe now," said Naruto while holding the woman in his arms.

"If only that were true. When Kurenai along with the others get back to Konoha, they will report back of me missing, and then use the Cage Bird Seal to...to...," said Hinata, as she started to cry, and hugged him tighter.

"To kill you. I know. I know about _everything_! I wanted to come for you. I wanted to send some of my best agents, who I trust without question to protect me, retrieve you from Konoha, and come back here so we could be happy together. All I can really do is say...that I'm sorry…for not getting you sooner," said Naruto, as he had wanted to so desperately get Hinata out of Konoha, but his duties with the Empire, and the fact the girl now woman was always kept close to home because of Kumo's increasingly aggressive nature in wanting the Byakugan provided poor timing.

"Its not your fault Naruto-kun. I should have run away with you. Or later on when I was strong enough to escape before they branded me with the Cage Bird Seal," said Hinata while feeling him slowly remove her headband and she instinctively tried to stop him.

"Don't! Let me see. Let me see what they've done to you," said Naruto softly, as he saw her hesitate at first, but complied with his wishes, and felt him remove her Leaf headband from her forehead.

To reveal the Cage Bird Seal in all of its ugly glory.

"I'm forever scarred," said Hinata sadly while she felt his fingertips touch the seal gently and she had to fight back the flinch that wanted to occur from the touch.

Since Hiashi had been less then gentle in putting it on her.

"Don't count yourself out yet my dear. Sitting before you is a genuine Seal Master," said Naruto, as he put his index, and middle fingers on the center of the seal where the main symbol was before channeling chakra to it.

The thing about seals, which few knew about, and even fewer could understand was the fact that they were basically locks on doors. To unlock a seal required either the right "combination", which may involve someone's blood, _or _picking the lock with the skills of Seal Master. It all depended on the level of skill and understanding the Seal Master had of seals in general in their design and purpose.

In this case, the Cage Bird Seal was not only archaic, but simple to understand, as it was basically a cage, and locking mechanism tied to the optic nerves along the brain. It was a primitive thing among seals, but effective in its purpose, and had no unlocking system in its design. It was designed to make the person wearing it a prisoner and slave in all but name to the Hyuuga Clan. However, its greatest strength in lacking an unlocking system within the seal was also its greatest weakness, as it left no defense to "picking" the lock itself, which required a Seal Master, a connection to the main "system" of the seal itself, and matter of "picking the lock" to make the seal shutdown on itself. The seal had no real defense against someone attacking the "system" behind its design, which monitored the seal's purpose, and overall function. Once the "system" behind the seal was accessed, a Seal Master could do whatever he, or she wanted to the "settings" of the seal itself.

In Hinata's case...it was shutting it down without the power behind it. Basically, taking the purpose behind the seal, and just turn it into a simple removable paint job on her forehead.

With simple subtle movements of his fingertips, Naruto "picked the lock" on the Cage Bird Seal, his mind accessing the "system" behind the seal, and basically tricked it into believing it had done its secondary objective in sealing off the Byakugan. All it had to do now was power down and prepare for its own termination with a washcloth dipped in ink removing liquid.

"Did it work?" said Hinata, as she felt a tingling sensation on her forehead when Naruto touched the seal, and it spiked slightly before ending shortly after the quick spike in the sensation.

"See for yourself," said Naruto using her own Leaf headband to show the Cage Bird Seal had lost its potency and all it required now was some scrubbing to get it removed.

"And it won't...activate at all?" said Hinata with Naruto smiling.

"No. I basically shut it down. The thing about the inner workings of the Cage Bird Seal, is that it follows simple commands based on its design, and lacks intelligence to defend itself against Seal Masters like myself. It was designed to seal away the eyes in a way to protect the bloodline from being examined upon removing them, but the seal has no inner defenses like mine did in containing Kyuubi, and thus was easy to turn off," said Naruto before he was tackled by Hinata and she kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Hinata, as she kissed him deeply each time after every thank you, and Naruto wasn't one to ignore such "thanks" since that would be rude.

And Naruto could only return it to say "you're welcome" to her.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you liked that. I know I did. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Truth Revealed

"HINATA DID WHAT?" yelled Tsunade from her office, which had the volume of the yell being so loud, it shook the whole tower, and could be heard by the village populous below.

"Hinata fled to the Western Elemental Empire to be with Uzumaki Naruto," said Kurenai, as she barely got those words out of her mouth when they arrived before Tsunade yelled out her question, and the look of pure fury in those eyes to match her voice.

"But that's not the worst news," said Kakashi seeing Tsunade turn her attention to him.

"Explain!" said Tsunade while seething inside.

"Kyuubi is free...by Naruto," said Kakashi seeing Tsunade's eyes widen in shock and fear before they narrowed again.

"What. did you. just. _say_?" said Tsunade seeing Kakashi now becoming nervous.

"The Kyuubi is uh..._apparently_...um..._free_!" said Kakashi before hearing the sound of Tsunade's desk breaking in two when the woman brought her fist down upon it.

"That idiot boy! Doesn't he know the consequences of doing that? If Naruto's not dead already from that he soon will be when I get my hands on him!" said Tsunade while the Jounin in front of her were concerned about how she would react to this.

All their former students injured from the tournament were in the hospital at the moment and almost wished they were switching places. _Almost_ wished. _Some_ of the injuries were too sadistic in how they had been delivered by the Empire's fighters to wish swapping their current situations.

"Uzumaki Naruto is apparently alive Hokage-sama. Though how close he actually is to the Emperor himself is unknown. From what we heard from the fighters that participated in Spring Country, he's very close, and is well respected over there," said Kakashi while seeing Tsunade's anger growing.

"Well there is one way to find out. Find Jiraiya! Bring his ass in here now! I need to talk to him, the Councils, and the Clan Heads about this situation we're now in," said Tsunade furiously with the three Jounin nodding and leaving to get the Sannin before the Hokage blew her top.

"Tsunade-sama, you should really calm down," said Shizune, but the glare Tsunade sent her caused any further advice to halt in her throat, and take a step back.

"Calm down? Calm down! We've lost support from allies, our Daimyo, and just now I learn Hyuuga Hinata has left for the Empire. I now have to handle Hinata's Father, the political backlash from dealing with the Western Elemental Empire, and _their views_ of the village regarding Naruto's banishment," said Tsunade while Shizune fidgeted slightly under her gaze.

"It was wrong Hokage-sama," said Shizune quietly to the older woman.

"What?" said Tsunade not hearing the younger woman clearly.

"I _said _it was wrong to banish Naruto for doing his job Hokage-sama," said Shizune in a much louder voice.

"I didn't ask you for your _opinion_ on the matter Shizune," said Tsunade while younger woman herself now scowled heavily.

"At least tell me _why _you went along with the banishment? After everything he has done for this village, for _you_ in believing in yourself after so many years, and getting over your fear of blood! Why? " said Shizune wanting an explanation.

"Because like it or not the boy was a threat to the village! Not because of the Kyuubi, but because of his heritage, and needed to be cut loose beforehand," said Tsunade seeing the shock on Shizune's face.

"What heritage?" said Shizune seeing Tsunade snort and look away just to see Jiraiya there on the windowsill.

"Naruto is the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato," said Jiraiya while he ignored Tsunade's glare and focused on Shizune.

"Naruto is the _son _of the Yondaime?" said Shizune, as she had always speculated, but never really thought it was possible, and yet...Jiraiya just confirmed it.

"Yeah. If the village find out before Naruto's banishment, a civil war would have broken out, both Iwa, and Kumo would be breathing down our necks even more. At the time, the Leaf couldn't protect Naruto from his Father's outside enemies, and with the Akatsuki now causing further problems in wanting the kid for the Kyuubi...we had to choose. We had to choose between the Leaf and Naruto. We chose the Leaf," said Jiraiya sadly while Tsunade looked away.

"You chose the village? Even after all the abuse, the hatred, and pain they unleashed on Naruto? Naruto was and _is_ the _son _of the Yondaime. If he were trained by you, he could have become stronger then his Father, and yet _you _went along with the banishment," said Shizune with Jiraiya looking away while Tsunade scoffed.

"And what would Naruto do with that power once he learned the truth? He would have crushed the village in retaliation! The order to banish him was going to happen whether the gaki succeeded in his mission or not. Naruto needed to know what it was to survive without the village supporting him and have a humbling experience where he understood the need to be a Leaf Shinobi no matter the situation," said Tsunade while Shizune turned to face her and gave the female Hokage the deepest scowl the Slug Princess had ever seen her student give.

"Humble? Humble! You call banishing Naruto from the village a _humbling_ experience? After this village gave him next to nothing and what they did give being poor quality! The boy was in _Hell_ when living in this village while _I_ was taking care of _you_ Tsunade and _you_ Jiraiya were out peeping in the hot springs of different villages. If anything, _you two _should have been humbled, but your own arrogance wouldn't let it happen, and now that Naruto is happily free to do what he wants in the Western Elemental Empire...you feel scorned. What is a matter with you two?" said Shizune before she stormed out of the room with Jiraiya sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ouch!" said Jiraiya while sitting down in a chair across from Tsunade.

"Shizune's still young and will get over it," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya not looking entirely convinced, and just decided to accept the woman's judgment on the matter.

"You called me here for something important?" said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade nod.

"Yes. Naruto is in the Empire like we first thought years ago, but now Hyuuga Hinata is there too, and she wants to be with him," said Tsunade with Jiraiya wincing at hearing the girl going over to the Empire.

"That's bad. The Hyuuga Elders will want her seal activated and when they do...," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade nod.

"She'll die. Slowly, painfully, _and_ right in front of Naruto no less if she's _that_ unlucky," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya's face having a grim look to it.

"And if Naruto has some decent pull with the Emperor...," said Jiraiya while going a bit pale in the face.

"The Emperor could cause us a lot of problems if he felt a need to get involved in some way," said Tsunade knowing the Fire Daimyo did not want to invoke the wrath of the Empire on is lands.

"Worse. He could go around the political view of things and send his agents to basically cripple the Leaf so badly only one of our enemies from finishing the job," said Jiraiya and saw Tsunade wince knowing he was right.

"We need to discuss this with the Councils and Clan Heads. There is one more thing they need to know that you don't and its not pretty," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya's face getting grimmer.

"When is it ever pretty?" said Jiraiya before following Tsunade out of her office to the meeting room where the Councils and Clan Heads were awaiting them.

Shizune was very good at her job since she knew what needed to be done while Tsunade talked to Jiraiya first.

"Are the rumors true? Is the Kyuubi roaming around freely in the Empire?" said Koharu while Jiraiya looked shocked and then looked at Tsunade glaring at the older woman.

"_First_, the meeting here is _not_ official until _I_ sit down, and say it is. Second, _I_ was going to address that matter, and if you defy me again I'll have you arrested for treason. Third, the rumors are indeed true from what Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai have told me about how the Emperor himself spoke to Kyuubi's name with the supposed demon fox responding to it," said Tsunade, which caused a fury of shouting, and yelling over how to handle this matter.

"The demon must be eliminated!" someone shouted.

"He will use his demon magic to influence the Emperor to order an invasion here in the East. We need to kill them both!" said another person.

"Prepare four ANBU squads of our most skilled Shinobi and Jiraiya to go into the Empire to kill them. It will fall apart and we'll be safe once more!" said another Councilman and the shouting continued.

"SILENCE!" yelled Tsunade, as she slammed her fist down, and made everyone shut up.

"What you are asking Tsunade to do is potentially suicidal not only for the Shinobi sent out, but for the village itself, as failure of such a mission would result in a war with the Empire, and we are already in danger of being destroyed by three major powers _here_ in the East. I don't need to remind you of the potential scandal we had when the box filled the remains of _Root_ Shinobi were dropped on our doorstep in pieces and the Empire's insignia on the box with a warning _from_ _the_ _Emperor_," said Jiraiya while Danzo stiffened slightly at remembering that fact.

"Then we appeal to the Fire Daimyo. Tell him the Kyuubi got free, is in the Empire, and should be extradited back here to Konoha for its crimes against the village," said Homura while seeing the other members nod in agreement.

"And in return, the Emperor could ask the people of Konoha be brought up on charges against Naruto for their hand in his abuse, and will have the backing of our former allies to put pressure on the Fire Daimyo to side with the Empire," said Jiraiya knowing that this was a two way street when it came to sensitive politics.

Someone always got screwed.

"What do you suggest we do? Sit here and do _nothing_!" said Koharu, as she saw Jiraiya shake his head, and could see he already had a plan.

"We need to handle this covertly. Look, the Empire is stable enough that I can enter it without the risk of someone killing me just for being there, and at the very least I'll be arrested with the chance of facing the Emperor himself on those charges. I talk to him, get some insight into the kind of man he is, and use my charm to convince him to let me go with a signed copy of one of my books to get the man onto our side," said Jiraiya with a confident grin while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"And just how do you intend to get the Emperor on our side? He already knows about the Kyuubi, as the man has been in contact with the demon brat, _and _the demon himself for roughly six years. The chances of him hearing you out are very slim Jiraiya," said Danzo, as he saw Jiraiya shrug since it was a risk, and Shinobi take risks everyday.

"I'll think of something. At best, I can convince the Emperor to hand over Hinata, and let this whole ugly business be left alone since provoking him over Kyuubi seems like a rush to death. If anything, I should try to ask for the Empire to ally with us, and keep our own enemies off our back. Not to mention if successful, it could gain us our old alliances back to further make Orochimaru, and the other Shinobi villages trying to batter down our doors," said Jiraiya seeing the people in the room nod in understanding.

"Hiashi-sama, you've been awfully quiet throughout this meeting. I half expected you to throw a temper tantrum over the loss of your daughter," said Tsunade seeing the Hyuuga was surprisingly calm.

"I sensed my daughter might try something like this with the Emperor so after the group leaving was late returning home, I _personally _activated Hinata's Cage Bird Seal, and left the Empire a pathetic weak corpse. The only thing that demon brat has now is an empty lifeless body," said Hiashi with a smirk on his face at the victory over his daughter and the man she loved.

"Thanks a lot Hiashi-san. You've just made my mission _soooo_ much easier," said Jiraiya sarcastically while the Hyuuga grimaced knowing he was right.

"You have your mission Jiraiya. Go with a team I'll send with you to _talk_ to the Emperor, convince him to return Hinata's body to us, and at the very least...bring Naruto back here to Konoha," said Tsunade while those in the room were grumbling in disgust at how they didn't need the demon brat in the first place and it was foolish to try.

(Imperial Palace-Days Later)

Hinata was in the Royal Gardens of the Imperial Palace, loving the flowers that were in it, as they seemed to exotic, rare, and filled with life. It was Heaven on Earth and that was truer with Naruto here in the Palace. Naruto had expressed how much he missed her, how much her words meant to him over the years, during the hard battles, the fights, and the near death experiences he had when fighting to unite the land into what was now the Empire. Naruto told Hinata that it was because of her words to him years ago before he left, that he had survived the brutality of the war itself, and had long since planned to do something to save Hinata when the time came upon the uniting all the lands in the West.

Then, just when Hinata didn't think she could be more surprised by Naruto, he gets on one knee, looks her right in the eyes, and...asks the Hyuuga to marry him. To be his one and only woman in the world with his heart in her hand.

When he produced the heart shaped diamond ring, Hinata hugged, kissed, and accepted without hesitation right in front of several individuals. Walter smiled, Kyuubi smirked, Liu Bei along with his Sworn Brothers cheered at the sight of their Emperor, who had finally found his other half, ask the woman to marry him, and hear her accept. Nothing could ruin Hinata's happiness at that moment, as she wanted to have the wedding right away, and everyone to know of their wedding.

Naruto agreed, _but_ he told her that a condition of being his wife was to get stronger, and that she wasn't going to be a _pampered_ Empress like so many of wives of the Daimyos in the East. Many of them had never had a hard days work in their lives, having servants do the chores, never working hard, or heavy labor when required.

Hinata accepted the condition without hesitation, as she had wanted to be strong from the start, and wasn't going to stop until she was second if not tied for first only to her husband in terms of strength. So Naruto had Hinata training with some the Empire's best female fighters like Tifa Lockhart and Chung Li for Taijutsu training. From the Southern Water Division, Naruto had a woman named Katara help Hinata with mastering her own water affinity, and learning new ways of healing using water itself when mixed with chakra that was properly attuned to the element.

"Are you enjoying yourself Empress-sama?" said Yoko Kurama, a fox demon with great skill, and deadly precision in everything he did.

"Oh yes! Thank you for asking Kurama-san. Your flowers in the garden are so beautiful," said Hinata, as she noticed Kurama was in his more humanized state, and wondered why that was since she didn't mind the more fox like form.

"Thank you for the compliment Empress-sama. The Emperor himself said you would like the garden and I am pleased to see he was right," said Kurama bowing to the Hyuuga.

"There is no need to be so formal Kurama-san. I'm not the Empress yet. Even still, I wish us to speak normally since I am your friend, and you are mine, correct?" said Hinata, as she saw the brief look of surprise on Kurama's face for a second before it became a gentle smile, and saw him nod.

"I would like that very much," said Kurama, as he knew without a doubt in his mind that Naruto had chosen his wife, and Empress wisely.

"May I ask why you are here Kurama-san?" said Hinata knowing the man or rather fox demon was here for a reason.

"Yes, I'm afraid that news has come of a traveler, who wishes to speak to the Emperor, and this man wishes to talk to your future husband about...you," said Kurama seeing the Hyuuga girl's eyes widen.

"Me? Did the traveler say his name?" said Hinata seeing Kurama nod though he didn't look happy about it.

"His name is Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was in the company of a few Konoha Shinobi that were his escort here. _They_ were your age or around it with some being even older. I can only guess they were either your classmates, they graduated a year ahead of you, or some of the more veteran Shinobi from the Leaf," said Kurama seeing Hinata nod understand.

"Is my future husband speaking to Jiraiya now?" said Hinata seeing Kurama shake his head in a negative way.

"No. Naruto has been stalling Jiraiya and his escort while keeping a close eye on them should some of them wander off where they shouldn't. He requests you join him in the Royal Audience Chambers for this meeting with them and to let you know Kyuubi will also be attending for his own reasons," said Kurama, as he saw Hinata smirk, and knew that she knew the Emperor had a plan up his sleeve to make the Konoha Shinobi really piss themselves.

"I shouldn't keep my future husband waiting, now should I?" said Hinata with Kurama also smirking, as he extended his hand, which Hinata took while he escorted her to the Royal Audience Chamber, and sit by her lover before he addressed the Leaf Shinobi a few rooms away.

(Waiting Room-With Jiraiya and Group)

"Fancy place the Emperor's got here. Not to showy, but not to simplistic either, and the female help aren't bad looking either. Who wants to bet he's banged at least one of them just for the fun of it?" said Kiba now fully healed with Akamaru by his side.

"Just make sure your dog doesn't mark anything here Kiba. We're guests here. The fewer to no pee markings this place has from Akamaru, the better chance we have of this little meeting with the Emperor going smoothly, and avoid the chopping block," said Jiraiya seeing Kiba nod and gave a look to Akamaru.

"I'll be respectful to the Emperor, but if Naruto's around...," said Sakura, as she had every intention of smashing her fist through Naruto's skull, and make his brains turn to mush.

"Don't Sakura! Naruto has a great deal of favor with the Emperor and the respect of the people in the Empire. To strike him would spark further tensions we can't afford," said Kakashi to his former student.

"Of course he does. You saw the demon in Spring Country after the tournament was over Kakashi-san. If given the chance, I'd rip his throat out, and mount his head on my wall back home," said Kiba angrily at the idea of the demon having _his_ woman.

"Behave yourself Kiba. We don't know the position Kyuubi has with the Emperor. If you provoke either one, we may not return to Konoha alive, and that will severely weaken the village," said Kurenai knowing the Inuzuka was pissed off about Hinata not only being here, but now dead thanks to her Cage Bird Seal being activated, and her last moments no doubt being with Naruto.

"I'll try. But if this Emperor guy is some snooty, 'I'm better then you' kind of guy, then I say the Hell with being nice, and just tell him to screw off," said Kiba while his former sensei sighed at his brashness.

"I doubt he is like that Kiba. This man forged an Empire out of the West through warfare and is no doubt keeping his skills sharp to avoid being removed from power. It is what leaders of an Empire do after all," said Shino while having been told before hand by a man named Walter that his bugs would not be tolerated flying around the Imperial Palace and would result in immediate punishment in the loss of one of the Aburame's limbs for each bug the butler claimed could be tracked back him if floating around.

Shino didn't doubt it so his bugs, out of their own form of self preservation, and his own had decided to stay within Aburame until they were out of the Imperial Palace.

"Which means none of you bakas are going to do anything stupid. _Got it_? said Anko, as she saw the younger Shinobi in the room nod, and the door near her opened to reveal a young man with long red hair wearing well dressed clothing

"Jiraiya of the Sannin and his associates?" said the figure, who they recognized was the man named Kurama, and met outside the walls before they were escorted here where the man named Walter spoke to them.

"Yes," said Jiraiya seeing the man turn fully to face him.

"The Emperor will see you all now. Please follow me," said Kurama walking out into the hall towards the Royal Audience Chamber with the group following close behind him.

"I have a question," said Kiba while ignoring the warning look from Kurenai to not do anything stupid.

"Depending on the question I will answer it," said Kurama without looking back.

"Why do you smell like a fox? Are you secretly Kyuubi?" said Kiba while making the Leaf Shinobi around him tense and Kurama stop walking.

"No. I am not Kyuubi. However since there is no way around denying the truth...I _am_ a fox demon," said Kurama seeing Kiba baring his teeth at him.

"You don't look like one," said Sakura while Kurama just chuckled.

"You think all demons like dogs, foxes, and cats are incapable of having a human based form? That is incorrect. While I myself do possess a fox like form, it is nowhere near the size _or_ strength Kyuubi himself possesses, which I am sure the older members of your group remember, and witnessed years ago before he was sealed away. There are some demons in the Empire, who have _three _forms, which like myself, and Kyuubi have the honor of possessing. What you see now is my _human_ looking form, while my secondary form is far more powerful, and shows some of my more fox like traits that prove my heritage is indeed that of a demonic fox. The _main_ form of demon animals like myself and Kyuubi are the ones Konoha is already familiar with when we are using our full potential," said Kurama while making a hand motion for them to continue following him.

"So you have a strong affinity for fire like Kyuubi does?" said Shino curiously, as he did not take Kurama to be the "fire type", and didn't radiate the same hostile power Kyuubi did.

Though whether that was meant to be comforting or down right scary was unknown to the Aburame.

"No. I'm more attuned to nature itself. I can manipulate plants and trees using my powers to create beauty..._or_ _death_!" said Kurama simply with a small chuckle that made the Leaf Shinobi behind him shiver slightly.

'So Kurama's power are similar to the Shodaime Hokage's own, but more advanced given his demonic energy, and he's capable of using it as a weapon in a pinch,' thought Kakashi while filing that away for later.

And remembering to stay away from the plant life that looked unnatural.

"So what's the Emperor like?" said Anko deciding to focus on the Emperor himself and get a feel for the guy that would no doubt decide whether or not they leave the Empire alive.

"You will find out soon enough," said Walter from behind the group of Leaf Shinobi and almost scarring them out of their clothes.

"Where the Hell did you come from?" said Kiba while pointing a finger a Walter, who just smiled at the boy in an unnerving way, and the loyal butler quickly vanished before reappearing with the Inuzuka's finger in his hand.

"You should never ask such things in rude tone young one. Its considered _disrespectful_!" said Walter while staring into the Inuzuka's eyes and Kiba could practically smell blood on the man's hands.

'This guy is a killer. He's seen death and no doubt delivered it upon others using those very hands when required,' thought Kakashi, as he knew a taker of life when saw one, and this butler seemed to be a Master in the field.

"Walter, we can't keep the Emperor waiting," said Kurama seeing Walter look at him and nod before letting the Inuzuka's finger go.

"Of course. Let's continue," said Walter while Kurama continued with the Leaf Shinobi behind him following and Walter in the back to ensure no stragglers decided to stray from the set path.

The group soon made their way to the designated doors that led to the Royal Audience Chamber, which was guarded by samurai, and each guard had their hands at the ready to cut through any one of the guests right there should the order be given. With a nod from Kurama, the two by the door opened the heavy doors while the others kept a close eye on the Konoha Shinobi, and leaving nothing to chance.

When the two doors were fully open did Kurama finally walk into the Royal Audience Chamber with the Leaf Shinobi behind him quickly following, and Walter doing the same before signaling to the samurai to shut the doors. Jiraiya along with the others gasped at how elegant it looked, as designs of dragons, and foxes decorated the room in a elegant tapestry that made anything in the East look pale by comparison.

It didn't even hurt that there was _fire_, yes an actual line of _fire_ along both sides of the large room, which rose nearly up to the sealing, and upon following the trail led to the man sitting behind a wall of flame. This time the Emperor's face was _not _masked by a helmet or covering like they had seen in paintings or in person in Spring Country. Beside him was a woman, who was hard to make out at first, like the Emperor himself because of the wall of fire, _but _as they got closer, a sense of dread filled the hearts, and minds of the Konoha Shinobi. The eyes that stared at them through the flame were piercing blue eyes, filled with cold fury, and it reminded the older Shinobi of the group of one person that had been a hero to Konoha for many years.

The woman next to him was wearing regal robes worthy of her station in being the future Empress of the Empire, as she to looked at the Leaf Shinobi, and one Inuzuka with anger. A very rare thing to do given the woman's gentle nature, but considering everything that had happened to her, and to the one she cared about...it was long overdue.

"The only reason I _allowed_ you an audience with me, is because I felt it was time some of you understood the severity of Konoha's stupidity, and the level of your own _arrogance_!" said Naruto his voice filled with anger, which matched his eyes, and the fire that spiked ever so slightly around him.

"Naruto? _You _are the Emperor?" said Jiraiya seeing those cold blue eyes glaring at him with such intensity it was like staring into his late student's own.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. After Konoha's betrayal, I had an interesting conversation with Kyuubi, and he suggested I go to the West beyond The Wall. Considering how my life was shot to Hell by the likes of that bitch of a Hokage and those in power before her to further gain what they wanted...I agreed," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya's eyes widen.

"Quit playing around Naruto. We all know you're really the Kyuubi. We all saw you in Spring Country when the _real_ Emperor called out to you," said Kiba before the already intense fire around them grew with the flame licking the sealing above them.

"_Foolish Inuzuka_! You know not what you speak of so hold your tongue! I was in Spring Country. Of _that_, you are indeed correct about, _but_ I was not there as the Kyuubi, and you would do best to remember that before I have one of my subordinates make an example out of your hide!" said Naruto his anger directed now entirely on Kiba and the Inuzuka was hesitant to say anything else while the flame around them continued to flux with the Emperor's anger.

"If you're not the fox, then prove it, and have Kyuubi reveal himself!" said Sakura before she heard a cruel chuckle from behind a circular pillar with the design of a dragon rising up around it.

"You mean _me _Haruno? It seems your arrogance has blinded you all from the simple fact _we _are not the same as you can plainly see with your own eyes!" said Kyuubi, as he now walked towards the group, and the group took a step back away from him.

"If you're the Kyuubi, then that means...!" said Sakura, as she turned from looking at the demon fox to Naruto, and then back again before staring at Naruto in horror.

"At last, you all _finally_ understand, and the _painful_ truth has been revealed!" said Naruto with a cruel grin on his face aimed at her and then at the others.

"But...Mom said...she said Kyuubi and Naruto were...were one and...and the same!" said Kiba in shock at seeing his whole perception of reality he had been raised into believing was true become shattered in a single moment.

"You don't believe Naruto still? Kurama. Stab me," said Kyuubi before seeing Kurama look to the Emperor for permission and when Naruto nodded did the other fox demon comply.

Using his Rose Whip, Kurama pierced Kyuubi's shoulder with it, a wound that the more powerful fox simply ignored when struck, and further proved he wasn't just some weak Shadow Clone of Naruto under a henge disguise to deceive them. When Kurama pulled his weapon out, he bowed apologetically to him, and then to the Emperor himself before turning it back into a rose.

"As you can see. The proof, as they say Kiba, is in the _blood_, and the truth that was never made known to everyone in the first place because of the scandal it would cause. You know what I mean, don't you..._my Godfather_?" said Naruto to Jiraiya, who looked guilty in a way a child did in being caught with his hand in a cookie jar, and lying despite the truth to the contrary.

"So you know huh?" said Jiraiya while the fire spiked around him and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Of course he knows fool! Who do you think _told him_? Who do you think told him the biggest _secret_ ever kept from him? You know the one. It was kept from him even longer then _my sealing_ into his body!" said Kyuubi seeing Jiraiya's face go deathly pale.

"What secret?" said Kurenai seeing Kakashi and Jiraiya flinch while Naruto's anger once more spiked at seeing the former react.

"A secret known to a select few. A select few, who were _trusted _to do their duty, and yet they chose to _betray_ the man entrusting them with it," said Naruto angrily while Jiraiya and Kakashi looked down in shame.

"I don't suppose you care to tell us?" said Anko while hoping he would since she like most of them was in the dark about this hidden secret.

"The secret known to a select few is who my _Father _is. Though considering the last name I had for most of my life, you would think the one muscle the Leaf hasn't used in awhile would work again, and figure it out," said Naruto with most of the group still didn't know what he was talking about.

"Your last name was Uzumaki. So what?" said Kiba before Kurenai smacked him on the back of his head.

"That was my _Mother's_ last name. If anyone growing up around my Father's time here used their brains, they would understand there was only _one _Uzumaki in Konoha at the time before I was born, and they know who she _married_!" said Naruto seeing the older adults of the group stiffen and could practically _feel_ the cold shiver that ran down their spinal columns.

"Uzumaki Kushina," said Kurenai, as she had met the woman a few times, and wondered how it was she missed the painful truth about who Naruto's Mother was with the man's Father being equally painful.

"What's the significance of some woman with the same last name as him?" said Kiba while Anko smacked him on the back of head.

"Baka! Uzumaki Kushina was the wife of Namikaze Minato. Namikaze Minato was the Yondaime Hokage of the Leaf. _Naruto_ is the _son_ of the Yondaime Hokage!" said Anko seeing Naruto smile at her, but his blue eyes that were filled with rage, and would not leave him.

"Now you finally understand. Now you finally realize just how _stupid_, just how _reckless_ the people of Konoha were for what they did, and the significance of just how deep the betrayal was to my _heart_!" said Naruto while glaring at both Jiraiya and Kakashi since he knew they would understand the double meaning behind his words.

"Naruto I..._we_ came here to talk to you. Peacefully. In a civil manner," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto narrow his eyes at him more, and had to look away before looking away yet _again _when his eyes locked onto Kyuubi's crimson orbs.

"Civil? Do you take me for a fool Jiraiya? That you are the only one with a spy network? I know why you've come here with your little band of Leaf Shinobi. You want Hinata-chan brought back to Konoha," said Naruto simply while Kiba growled slightly before Walter made a noise that told the Inuzuka to be silent.

"She should be buried in the Leaf. It was her home. It still _is _her home," said Kurenai, as she saw Naruto look at her, and then surprisingly...he _laughed_!

"Bury her? Why? Hinata's not dead. Or has your vision become so clouded and narrowed so badly that you can't see _who_ the woman is sitting right beside me?" said Naruto, as he raised his hand, and moved it to for them to follow where he wanted them to look so they could see the Hyuuga for themselves.

"Hinata?" said Kurenai, as she could barely see past the fire, and thus had not seen her former student's face in the process.

"Give me back my future wife!" said Kiba before a firm hand was put on his shoulder by Walter, and the butler squeezed hard while telling the Inuzuka's dog to know his place in not interfering.

"No," said Naruto simply while Kiba struggled between growling in anger and gritting his teeth in pain from Walter's grip.

"Naruto, there _is _an arranged marriage between Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata to be scheduled for when the tournament in Spring Country was over. I don't know how well schooled you are in politics, but in the East, her Father demands she return home, and be married to Kiba immediately," said Jiraiya while not mentioning that Hiashi had already tried to have Hinata killed using the Cage Bird Seal.

That _was_ _not_ on her head. Oh crap!

"Funny Jiraiya. I didn't think Hiashi was the kind of man to marry off his _presumed dead _Hyuugadaughter to Kiba. Unless, he thinks Kiba is into _that _sort of thing," said Naruto while Kiba went green in the face and wanted to puke like the other Konoha Shinobi.

"We came here originally to return Hinata's dead body to the Leaf, but since she is in fact alive, our mission has been altered to returning her home to Konoha to be married, and without delay," said Shino while Naruto focused on the Aburame.

"Let me guess. Logic demands I comply with this since I am of Royal status now and thus comply with the 'Rules of Royalty'? Both as an Emperor and the _son _of a Hokage?" said Naruto seeing Shino nod.

"Correct," said Shino while Naruto just grinned dangerously at him.

"Tell me Shino...when was the last time I _ever_ acted in a _logical_ way?" said Naruto, as he leaned forward slightly, and looked right into the shades that hid the man's eyes.

"I do not know," said Shino admittedly with Naruto grinning even more.

"Damn right you don't. None of you do. Not surprisingly since you were all told to hate, scorn, and/or ignore me. So tell me again _why _should _I_ follow the rules of the _East_ when _I_ am in the West, and going to be married to this wonderful caring woman sitting by my side?" said Naruto while the fire in the room lessened and Hinata blushed at his words.

"She's going home and marrying me! That's not negotiable," said Kiba before the fire and the heat from hit shot up to dangerous levels.

"I think it is. You seem to forgetting, this is _my_ Empire, this is _my_ home, and _this_ is _my_ house in which _you_ have entered _demanding_ something from _me_!" said Naruto before he snapped his fingers and instantly the samurai outside, plus entirely knew squad entered the room, and surrounded the group.

"Naruto stop! Please!" said Sakura while hoping he would listen to her for old times sake.

"I don't answer to you. I don't answer to _any _of you. Not to Konoha, not the Councils, not the Clan Heads, and certainly _not_ to the Hokage responsible for ordering my banishment from the Leaf village. Don't worry though, as I'm not going to kill you in order to send my own personal response back to this, but rather send you back _humbled_, and filled with regret that will forever be considered an irremovable mark on your _souls_! Take all, but Jiraiya away to the dungeons, as I have some things we need to discuss, and I don't want any kind of distractions from the Konoha scum he brought with him," said Naruto seeing the guards restrain the Leaf Shinobi and escort them out of the room.

"Naruto! Stop this! We're sorry. Please!" said Sakura, but her voice was ignored by the Emperor, and his focus clearly on Jiraiya.

"Do you wish me to leave since this is personal matter between you two?" said Hinata, but Naruto shook his head no, and put a hand on hers to signify he wanted the woman to stay.

"No. This is important. As my future wife, you should be involved in my personal life and all that I do," said Naruto with a smile on his face, as he kissed her hand which made the Hyuuga blush before they both turned to face Jiraiya, and their smiles left.

"So...uh...what _do _you want to talk about?" said Jiraiya while seeing Kyuubi, Kurama, and Walter were in the room in a triangle formation with the Sannin himself in the center of it.

"I wish to talk to you about my Family Estate. Specifically, _everything_ in Konoha that's not nailed down, and that I inherited from my Father. From the most simplest tea cup to the house he lived in with my Mother. I want to know _everything_!" said Naruto in very dangerous tone and Jiraiya knew that his Godson was going to get what he wanted no matter what.

"Sure! Why not? After all...it is _yours_!" said Jiraiya letting out a sheepish laugh and saw Naruto was not amused.

Not even in the slightest.

"That's right. It is..._mine_! Something you are going to inform Tsunade upon your return when we are done talking here and you enjoy some of my..._hospitality_. The very kind of hospitality the Leaf showed _me _when I was growing up," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya now whimper in fear knowing this was going to hurt on so many levels before the blonde let him along with the others leave the Empire.

(Dungeon Area-Beneath the Imperial Palace)

Not many people got sent to the dungeons of the Imperial Palace, as few wished to even cause unrest within the Western Elemental Empire, but there were still few that did, and when caught were sent there to face justice. When the Leaf Shinobi were brought to the dungeon area, they were instantly stripped of all weapons, and means to escape while being allowed to keep their clothes on in order to show the Empire didn't stoop _that_ low. Each prisoner was put in a different cell, their chakra suppressing cuffs placed on their wrists, and the shackles prevented any attempt of escape from this area impossible.

Anko's Curse Seal was seen by one of the guards and was stopped from entering her cell before she felt a slip of paper with a seal on it be put on top. The Special Jounin felt an intense pain where the Curse Seal had been and had cried out from it while the others were in their cells. When it was over, Anko felt the guard shove her in, and shut the cell while not even caring if the Special Jounin tripped when entering.

"Anko! What did they do to you?" said Kurenai while hearing Anko move slightly and find that out herself.

"I don't know. They put something on..._that_," said Anko knowing Kurenai understood what she meant.

"Your Curse Seal? What did they do to it?" said Kakashi hearing the woman moan out in pain from touching it and trying to sit up more.

"I don't really know, but if I had to guess, I think they...they purged it from my body," said Anko, who was completely stunned that this had happened, and so were the others.

"Do you think its permanent or just temporary?" said Kurenai while she heard Anko hiss in pain at touching where the mark was.

"_Definitely_ permanent. I feel burned flesh where the Curse Seal is located," said Anko, as she could feel the pain from the mark no longer being there, and yet would prefer to have Jiraiya look at it later to ensure it was gone.

"Maybe they'll share the seal with us to use on Sasuke," said Kakashi hopefully knowing the Uchiha could use it.

"Considering how rude we were to the Emperor? Not a chance," said Kurenai while the sound of Kakashi letting out a hollow laugh filled the area.

"Naruto is the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire. It figures. You put him in a situation or area that is impossible to fix and what does he do? He _fixes _it! He's just like Minato-sensei," said Kakashi while leaning back against the wall and wondering how things got so twisted.

"He's also a lot like Kushina. So full of energy and life. You stand in her way, it didn't matter how strong you were, she'd find a way to knock your teeth out, and made sure people were there to see it," said Kurenai, as she remembered Kushina, and how hot tempered the woman was when it came to women hitting on her husband.

Many a female both civilian and kunoichi alike were sent to the hospital.

"Something to consider when down here among the filth you've become just like the rest of your people in the Leaf village," said a deep melodic like voice belonging to someone of terrifying power.

"Who's there?" said Kiba while Akamaru whimpered in fear.

"Who indeed little man," said the figure behind the voice laughing while he materialized from the dungeon floor, wearing a red trench coat, hat, shades with orange lenses, black pants, shirt with a crimson vest, and long dark hair.

"You are not human," said Shino with the figure having the biggest smile they had ever seen appearing on his face.

"The name is...Alucard. That's all you need to know. The dungeons here are my domain. Never before have I had so many guests at one time sent to me by the Emperor. We are going to have great deal of _fun _before you are sent on your way!" said Alucard before laughing a cruel and evil laugh that would put Orochimaru to shame.

(Royal Audience Chamber-Sometime Later)

Jiraiya was thrown across the room by the punch delivered to his body, skidding across the floor thanks to the hands of Kyuubi, and his level of brutality in hurting the Sannin. Jiraiya had confessed everything to Naruto a long time ago, telling him every single thing the Emperor wanted to know since _not _telling him seemed to be pointless, and after that happened Naruto asked Kyuubi to beat the Holy Hell out of the Sannin for the both of them.

"Naruto-kun, I think he's had enough," said Hinata while putting a hand on his own.

"Kyuubi stop!" said Naruto, which for Jiraiya was just in time since the demon fox was about to drop a demon strength enhanced foot down on the man's crotch, and cripple the man in the ways of perversion.

"You're sure?" said Kyuubi seeing Naruto nod.

"Hinata wishes it. Walter, send him down to the dungeon with the others. They are going to stay there for the next few days with..._him_!" said Naruto with an evil grin on his face.

"As you wish my Emperor," said Walter before dragging the beaten man away by his hair to further cause the man pain.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I had no choice. Naruto please! You have to believe me! NARUTO! I AM SORRY! NARUTO!" said Jiraiya while calling out to his Godson before the door shut behind him and left the remaining people in the room alone.

"I know you are sorry Jiraiya, but the thing is...we all have our choices make in life, and you chose..._unwisely_!" said Naruto in a cold tone before closing his eyes and banishing the anger deep within his heart.

He didn't want to be like this in front of Hinata.

"Kyuubi. Kurama. Could you leave us please? Naruto-kun needs to relax," said Hinata, as both demonic foxes bowed, and left the two lovers alone.

"I'm sorry you had to see that part of me. I don't like being a cruel person, but...it had to be done," said Naruto while not looking at Hinata in shame of his own actions and felt her gentle hand on his face.

"They hurt you Naruto. They betrayed you like my family betrayed me. Its only natural your heart aches at the sight of them and wishes to heal in its own way," said Hinata, as she put her face to his own, and felt him put an arm around her shoulder.

"You are what heals my heart Hinata-chan," said Naruto in a whispered tone and two held each other even tighter.

"Let's go somewhere to relax. I think you can stop being Emperor for the rest of the day," said Hinata, as she took his hand, and the two rose before leaving via secret passage to the gardens where they could relax in their own private sanctuary.

(A Few Days Later)

The Shinobi from Konoha looked for the lack of a better word...an utter wreck. They had not slept much since their time in the dungeons, looking more like bums off the streets one found within the slums of society then Shinobi, and the look in their eyes spoke of broken spirits. Each one went through nightmare upon nightmare at the hands of Alucard and his promising "fledging" of a student Seras Victoria learning from the experience. The woman had blonde hair with blue eyes, which further hit home for them since Seras could pass for being Naruto's sister without whisker marks, and when angry turned into crimson ones like Naruto's did when using Kyuubi's power.

"I trust returning to Konoha in your state won't be a problem?" said Kyuubi, as he had seen fit to drop them off at the wall, and knew it would be a long road back since Earth Country along with Iwa stood in the way of getting back to Konoha.

"We'll manage it," said Jiraiya, as he had his legs broken the day before by Kyuubi, put them in casts, and was then given crutches to make it back home that way until Sakura could heal him.

Kyuubi had forbidden her from doing it until they got back to the Leaf.

"Good to know. Oh, just _one_ more thing before you leave, and it concerns that woman you call Hokage," said Kyuubi before tossing Kakashi a scroll since Jiraiya was unable to do it and stay upright.

"What's this?" said Kakashi while trying some idea what was inside.

"Incentive for that bitch to comply with Naruto's demands and claims for what are his by birthright. The things Konoha will no doubt try to deny and/or destroy before they ever hand them over to him. Which reminds me Kakashi...hand over _that _kunai," said Kyuubi seeing Kakashi stiffen slightly and look away.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Kakashi before he felt Kyuubi's chakra flare around him.

"Don't _test me_ _Hatake_. You were given everything back to you earlier, but Alucard spoke to me of an unusual kunai in your possession, and when I asked him to describe it to me in detail...I knew what it was. Give it..._**now**_!" said Kyuubi with eyes that left no room for arguing.

"But...Minato-sensei gave it to me as a gift when I became Jounin!" said Kakashi with a sense of defiance, but the demon fox took a step forward, and claws out ready to tear the man's heart out if he was denied one more time.

"A gift that you are _unworthy_ of after abandoning the man's son. I find you are _unworthy_ of being the Yondaime's student. I find you are _unworthy _of even being alive and the only reason you're _still_ breathing is because your sensei's son wishes it. Though _why_ he does, I don't know since it will only require one of you to send a verbal message to Konoha, and the dead bodies we send back should more then reinforce things. _However_, I trust Naruto completely, and if he wishes to show mercy by letting you all return...then so be it," said Kyuubi knowing his former vessel had a motive to this madness and decided to go along with it.

"I understand," said Kakashi, as he handed the Hiraishin Kunai that Minato gave him to Kyuubi, and felt a sense of loss in doing so.

"Glad we understand one another. Now get out of here before I decide to do something violent," said Kyuubi before pointing them in the direction Konoha would be after they traveled several hundred miles.

With humble submissive bows, the Leaf Shinobi turned to face their side of the continent, and wondering if how they felt now would become worse after giving their report to the Hokage about their failure in this mission? What would the repercussions be? Would they face banishment too? If Naruto could be banished for succeeding, then what was the price to be paid for failing their village, and the Hokage?

They could only hope the information they brought back would have enough value to prevent any such punishments from the Hokage.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Damn that felt good. Hope you liked this chapter. It felt so good to write it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Road to War

They were a poor sight to see when entering Konoha. They looked, felt, and even smelled bad from all the stuff they had been through in the Empire. When they made it back into the Leaf, they went straight for the Hokage Tower, where the Hokage, the Councils, and Clan Heads were waiting for their report.

"Jiraiya? Kakashi? Kurenai? What the Hell happened?" said Tsunade, as she saw the state of her Shinobi, and wondered what the Emperor did to them over there?

"We met the Emperor. He was...less then pleased with our arrival and even less with our requests when asked why we were in the Empire," said Jiraiya wincing ever so slightly.

"This is an act of war!" said a Civilian Councilman angrily.

"A war we would have no chance of ever winning," said Danzo with a glare to the idiot to shut his mouth.

Danzo was all for war, but only wars he knew the Leaf could win, and make his own side of the village even more powerful.

"In any case, the Emperor is not going to return Hyuuga Hinata, or Uzumaki Naruto back here no matter how much we want him to comply," said Jiraiya seeing every Leaf official in the room scowling at being denied.

"Let him keep my failure for a daughter. She's just a corpse now," said Hiashi smugly at knowing all the Empire had was a dead body with sealed Byakugan Eyes.

"No. She's not," said Kurenai while seeing the surprise on their faces.

"What? What do you mean? The Cage Bird Seal should have killed her!" said Hiashi, as he now felt a sense of panic rise up into his chest, and didn't like it one bit.

"Apparently...the Emperor saw fit to remove the Cage Bird Seal from Hinata, as he most likely considered it to be barbaric, and has decided Hinata will be much safer with him in the Empire," said Kakashi seeing Hiashi stand up, his Byakugan Eyes blazing with anger, and looking now at the Hokage.

"I want this Emperor dead Tsunade! I do not care if he is their leader of the Empire in the West. He has my daughter and thus the Byakugan Eyes in his possession. I will not allow this man to take what is not his from my clan!" said Hiashi, as he was going to appeal this action to the Fire Daimyo, and make the Emperor hand over his daughter.

"There's more. We know the identity of the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire," said Jiraiya while catching everyone's interest.

"Who is he?" said Tsunade while Jiraiya and the others looked hesitant to answer.

"The Emperor is...is Uzumaki Naruto," said Jiraiya and waited for the inevitable yelling from the people in the room.

And wasn't disappointed.

With a span of no less then five seconds, the Councils, and the Clan Heads began their shouting at what do with this truth revealed to them. Some called for the death of the Emperor, others wanted to use the realm of politics by having the Feudal Lords of the East denounce the man's right to be Emperor, and abdicate his throne before being brought back to face their justice. This continued on for a good ten minutes, maybe more then that since the shouting of different things was causing headaches, and thus made it appear longer before Tsunade finally had enough.

"STOP!" yelled Tsunade, as her voice silenced everyone else's, and turned their attention to Jiraiya to continue his report.

"Naruto is less then pleased with us. In short, the gaki would sooner rip our guts out then save anyone in the village, and not only that...but he also knows the _truth_ Tsunade," said Jiraiya seeing the woman's eyes widen while everyone around her looked between the two in confusion.

"How?" said Tsunade demanded and saw Jiraiya sigh knowing there was more to it then just Naruto figuring things out on his own.

"Kyuubi told him. Most likely after Naruto set him free," said Jiraiya before the room was once more filled with shouting.

"This is outrageous! I will not accept the demon and that boy are separate entities. They are one and the same!" said Inuzuka Tsume in anger.

"No Mom. You're wrong," said Kiba in a humble tone that caught everyone's attention.

"What?" said Tsume not believing her son just said she was wrong.

"I SAID YOU'RE WRONG! ALL RIGHT?" yelled Kiba while not believing he just did that with his Mother sharing that same line of thinking.

"But...but...its not _possible_!" said Tsume, as she didn't know what to think, and neither did the Clan Heads.

"We saw Naruto first with the Kyuubi appearing behind a nearby pillar when Sakura had demanded proof they were separate entities. Kyuubi even went so far, as to let someone else in the room injure him with blood being drawn, and further prove that he wasn't one of Naruto's Shadow Clones under the disguise of a henge. We were wrong Mom. _Soooo_ wrong!" said Kiba, as he saw the shock on his Mom's face, and realized that was the look on his own when the news first hit him.

'If only I could get near the Kyuubi while in the heart of the Empire, I could manipulate it to destroying everything, and thus use him to take control in the following chaos,' thought Danzo knowing that was most likely be impossible given how anyone in the Leaf would most likely be killed on sight.

"Tsunade, back to Naruto knowing the _truth_ I mentioned earlier...the gaki wants it all, and by all I mean _everything_!" said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade's eyes widen.

"He can't! I won't allow it," said Tsunade while once again causing confusion among the Councils and Clan Heads at her reaction.

"What does the Emperor want? What is this 'truth' you keep referring to?" said Shibi, as he saw the group wince, and even his son looked away in shame.

"Don't say it Jiraiya," said Tsunade scowl, but surprisingly Jiraiya returned the glare with his own, and it was clear the man had reached his limit with her.

"Oh grow up Tsunade! Its going to get out one way or another. It might as well be from us before the Fire Daimyo comes back to really chew us all out," said Jiraiya fiercely.

"Will you just tell us the secret already!" said Koharu impatiently.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage," said Kakashi, which no surprise once more caused shouting to erupt, and cause everyone to get a major headache.

"Impossible!" said one person.

"I will not accept this!" said another.

"That man is a liar and abomination!" said Homura while the shouting around them just continued.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tsunade with the room being quiet once more.

"Again, it was Kyuubi himself, who informed Naruto of this, and the fact we had been entrusted to being his Godparents," said Jiraiya while Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger while everyone around her just couldn't believe this information to be true.

"We abused the son of the Yondaime Hokage," said Shikaku knowing his wife was going to send him to the hospital tonight far worse then she ever did in past.

Probably just past the time she was pregnant with their son and her hormones went super crazy.

"Naruto wanted to give us a chance to hand over his inheritance before taking matters into his own hands and I _strongly _advice we give him everything," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade close her eyes for a second in thought.

"My answer...is no," said Tsunade, which surprised everyone, and that it was not the answer they were expecting.

"What? Hokage-sama why?" said Inoichi seeing Tsunade's eyes narrow.

"Because I said so. If that brat wants what he claims is his, then he has to come _here_ by himself, and take it from _me_!" said Tsunade firmly.

"Hokage-sama, you have no standing to make that decision, and to say no would further bring about the wrath of the Empire," said Anko, as she saw Tsunade glare at her, and knew this woman was in no mood for anyone defending Naruto's position.

"Hokage-sama, this was given to us by Kyuubi to hand to you in the event you decided this course of action, and he called it..._incentive_," said Kakashi before handing the Slug Princess the scroll.

"And what could Kyuubi have in his possession within this scroll that would want _me _to bow to the whims of that brat?" said Tsunade, as she casually opened the scroll, and quickly threw it away before it caught on fire.

The fire itself manifested into a single form in red samurai armor and revealed himself to be...Kyuubi!

"Oh man! And I thought the kid's stomach was a cramped space when sealed away," said Kyuubi cracking his back and working out the kinks in his body.

"Kyuubi? But...how?" said Jiraiya with the fox just smirking at him.

"Two words Sannin. Shadow Clones. I mean, the kid is a Master at using that Jutsu with, or without my chakra backing him up. Its not like I don't know how to use it after being with him for so long," said Kyuubi before turning to face the terrified people in the room that made his vessel's life so miserable.

"What are you doing here Kyuubi? Answer me or I'll use every ounce of power at my disposal to crush you," said Tsunade standing up and glaring at the demon fox.

"Please! Spare me your _posturing_ in being the tough 'staring into the face of death' kind of Hokage you make yourself out to be Tsunade. We both know with a flick of my wrist or tails that this village will be crater while being nothing more then a distant memory," said Kyuubi seeing Tsunade grit her teeth in anger knowing he was right.

"All the more reason for _me_ to act now and turn you against the Empire," said Danzo, as he rose from his seat, and revealed the Sharingan Eye behind the bandages on his face.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any uglier," said Kyuubi while Danzo smirked at him before the old war hawk revealed his altered arm.

"I've waited for this moment for years, only to be denied by that fool Sarutobi, and then later when your vessel escaped my Root forces. Now _bow_ to your new Master and future ruler of the world!" said Danzo using the Sharingan Eye to bring the fox under his power.

"Sorry. I don't bow to humans, who would use things, and force others into submission with it," said Kyuubi seeing the shocked look on Danzo's face at the bloodlines he stole not having any effect.

"This isn't possible! I know for a fact the Uchiha and Senju bloodlines have the power to tame you," said Danzo, as he tried again with the Senju bloodline, but found Kyuubi was unaffected by that bloodline, and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Oh they were. I'm actually ashamed to admit. _But_, that was _before _Naruto removed that weakness, and set me free from such outside forces influencing me to do someone else's dirty work. Those days are _over_!" said Kyuubi with an evil grin on his face.

"Impossible! KNEEL! I COMMAND IT!" said Danzo trying again and still having no luck in bending Kyuubi to his will.

"I have a better idea. How about instead of me kneeling, _you _die, and your soul goes straight to _**HELL!**_" said Kyuubi, as he was upon Danzo in an instant, his clawed hand wrapped around the old man's throat, and another on the mixed bloodline filled arm.

Before ripping it clean off and burning it.

"NO! Doesn't that foolish Uzumaki know what he's done? Without those bloodlines being effective against you, the Leaf village, and any place you wish to destroy will be destroyed without any opposition!" said Danzo with Kyuubi grinning at him.

"Of course he does. In fact, it was the reason Naruto did what he did in the first place, and basically didn't want me to have such an excuse for the next time I want to go on a rampage again," said Kyuubi before plucking the Sharingan Eye out of Danzo's skull and crushed it.

"He is a fool. The man has unleashed an unrestrained evil on the world," said Danzo with Kyuubi scowling at him.

"No. You controlling demons like me to rule over others is an unrestrained evil. Goodbye Danzo," said Kyuubi before he consumed the man in fire and turned the old fool to ashes.

"Foul demon! You and your former vessel will pay for this. ANBU!" said Koharu, as she saw the room filled with ANBU with weapons drawn, and ready to fight.

"I don't think so. You see, even _IF_ you sealed me away in another child before killing that innocent soul, I'm not going to just _disappear_ off the radar, and be lost to the Empire. In fact, I don't know how any of you even _thought_ that killing a demon's vessel kills the very demon sealed into them, and just shows me how _little_ you know of sealing," said Kyuubi seeing Koharu and Homura go pale in the face since that was clearly the initial plan after he was weakened by Konoha's forces.

"Tsunade! Call them off. We don't have the means to fight him and I we both know only a new born Uzumaki has the strength to contain him," said Jiraiya knowing that any child used other then one of Uzumaki blood would _never _have the strength to contain Kyuubi's power.

"You should listen to him. I came for what is Naruto's and I have no problem killing just about everyone in Konoha until I get what I'm here to collect," said Kyuubi seeing the female Hokage in front of him growl angrily.

"You have a lot of nerve being here Kyuubi. Even more for trying to take everything that belonged to the Yondaime," said Tsunade seeing Kyuubi scoff.

"Naruto inherited those things from him you old hag. Or have you forgotten the Uzumaki blood that runs through _your_ veins? Have you forgotten that _I_ was once sealed inside your own _Grandmother_?" said Kyuubi while Tsunade became even angrier.

"What's your point?" said Tsunade seeing Kyuubi's eyes narrow dangerously at her.

"My _point_, in case all the sake you've been drinking over the years has destroyed your brain, is the simple fact your Godson is also an Uzumaki too, and you betray them all by doing what you did years ago the very day Naruto was born. You are unworthy of very blood that in your veins on both sides of the family," said Kyuubi before Tsunade's anger reached its peak and she threw a punch at the fox.

Only for Kyuubi to catch it.

'_That_...was a bad move,' thought Jiraiya while seeing Kyuubi's now stone face looking at Tsunade's shocked one.

"I take it _this_ is your final answer in terms of giving Naruto was is rightfully his?" said Kyuubi before he used his own strength to easily squeeze her fist and the sound of bones breaking could be heard.

"Fuck you!" said Tsunade seeing angrily before Kyuubi grinned evilly at her.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tsunade, but...you're not my type, and I wouldn't touch you even for the chance to sit on Kami's throne of power," said Kyuubi before he slammed Tsunade onto the ground using the limb he was holding to do it, followed by swinging her up, and around into a wall.

Tsunade fell to the ground when gravity pulled the Slug Princess to it before she tried to get up, but Kyuubi was already there, picking her right off the ground by the neck, his fist landing punch after punch to the woman hard in the gut, and making the female Hokage puke up blood. He then threw her into a wall, slugged Tsunade in the face, a nasty bruise already forming, and then Kyuubi threw the woman on to the floor with enough force to cause a body imprint. In fact, a bit more pressure from Kyuubi, down onto the spot where Tsunade was flat on her back, the woman would get sent down to the level below, and there was no telling if the demon would stop there.

"Kyuubi-sama, please stop hurt Tsunade. She's had enough," said Jiraiya pleadingly to the demon.

But Kyuubi was in no mood to listen.

"I don't think she has. While you two were embracing your vices, smiling from the joys they brought, and having an all around good time...my vessel suffered beatings like this one. Countless beatings. He tried to plead for them to stop, but they didn't listen, and just continued to make his life miserable. You two could have stopped it. You two could have stayed in the village, raised Naruto like he was your own, and showed him love. Do you honestly think this _minor_ beating Tsunade is getting is enough? Perhaps you would like to join her after I put this bitch in a full body cast?" said Kyuubi while glaring at Jiraiya, who kept his mouth shut, and looked away from the demon.

"J-Jiraiya? H-Help...me! Please!" said Tsunade looking up to her former teammate before the looming shadow of Kyuubi's form blocked it and the crimson eyes glowing.

"Your teammate can't help in bailing you out anymore Tsunade. Not with the heavy debt you owe your Godson," said Kyuubi coldly before he brought his leg up high and then slammed it down on Tsunade's gut with more then enough force to send the woman through the floor down the next one along with the floor after that.

All the way down to the bottom.

'Damn!' thought Jiraiya before seeing Kyuubi refocus on the others in the room.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about the rest of you. I have something far more cruel in mind for the rest of you _maggots_! You basically screwed over my vessel out of spite for me, not even caring, or even _considering _the fact you could be wrong about Naruto. Your own pride blinding you to the truth that he was not me and never was from the start and look where its gotten you. So here is what's going to happen. You are not only going to give me everything that belongs to Naruto, which isn't nailed down, and all the money in his accounts to be transferred to the one he has in Spring Country under Uzu Nato. _Then_, you are going to announce to the rest of the village just _who _was Naruto's parents, _and _how they are on their own regarding any kind of help from Devils they couldn't put down because of their stupidity. That was the one thing the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and the Yondaime always did when they were Hokage of Konoha. They _never _let too many enemies come up to the point where there were too many to be put down and because of your arrogance...the Leaf is practically doomed to fall because of the belief that Konoha is invincible," said Kyuubi seeing the Clan Heads look away in shame because they knew the demon was right while the others just grumbled in slight admittance.

"We'll see to it the Emperor gets everything," said Homura while Kyuubi just grinned at the Shinobi Council.

"Sorry, but fruit from the poisonous tree is just as poisonous, and therefore I'm not biting into what your producing," said Kyuubi before unleashing a whip of fire on Koharu and Homura that killed them instantly.

"Don't kill us!" said one Civilian Councilman in fear.

"We were only following orders!" said another one.

"Piss off!" said Kyuubi before he incinerated them too.

"I take it we're being spared for a reason?" said Jiraiya knowing Kyuubi could have kill all of them in one move rather then kill them all separately.

"Of course you are. _You_ are going to ensure everything with the Namikaze name is given to me to give to Naruto and if so much as a single drop of sealing ink is missing..._**I will finish what I started years ago!"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Jiraiya nod his head.

"We'll make sure everything that you ask of us is done," said Jiraiya while Kyuubi just ginned at him.

"I'm glad we could reach an agreement on this," said Kyuubi before walking out of the room with the ANBU parting the area to let him pass.

(Unknown Location)

"This report can't be right," said Orochimaru, as he looked at Right Hand of a Medic Nin Kabuto, who nodded to indicate that it was accurate, and it was not a good report.

"It is Orochimaru-sama. Unknown assassins killed the Earth Daimyo, the Tsuchikage, the Lightning Daimyo, and the Raikage in such a short time span. No one knows just who was responsible for it, but its clear that someone wishes to halt the tied of war here in the Elemental Countries, and your goals in the world," said Kabuto with Orochimaru snarling in anger.

"Could it be the Akatsuki? They are after the Jinchuriki and that explosive nutcase in the group was from there with a grudge against Iwa," said Orochimaru, but thought against the idea the Akatsuki were responsible for kill the first two targets, as Deidara from Iwa would have made an explosive device to blow the village up, and even then the results from such a way of destroying a village would gain them nothing.

It was silent. A stealth kill. One to remove people at the top from the equation of the on going war Kumo, Iwa, and Orochimaru himself had been allied in waging against the other villages. Namely the Leaf. With their allies abandoning them after they banished Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru had talked to Kumo, and Iwa while using their hatred for Konoha to bring them together with him in a mutual alliance. The Raikage himself had been reluctant at first to join in an alliance with Orochimaru, as he had heard of how the Sannin had betrayed Suna's previous Kazekage, and wouldn't put it past the man to do it again. However, the promise of a Hyuuga, perhaps _several _of them once the war was over, had proved to be too much for the Raikage, and they were still smarting from the loss of the Nibi Jinchuriki Nii Yugito. They suspected the Akatsuki had disposed of the woman after extracting the Biju, but Killer Bee had apparently told the Raikage that his Biju could sense the Nibi was alive, and far away from there side of the world.

The old Tsuchikage had wanted revenge on Konoha for years, as the losses taken by the Yondaime Hokage were still hurting them, and then the loss of their two Jinchuriki was even worse. Iwa had originally suspected Konoha was involved after they got rid of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki since both Han and Roshi's beasts equaled nine tails in power. But that was soon shot down by spies in the Leaf, who gave reports stating neither one was seen in Konoha, and were just as baffled by the loss of the Jinchuriki from all over.

Only two Jinchuriki were left in the Elemental Countries, yet the Akatsuki didn't have any of them, and the one demon they did have was only _after _it manifested itself three years later. Roughly around the time Yagura, the late Mizukage died at the hands of the Rebels while being the Jinchuriki, and thus set the demon free to slowly reform again in the waters of the world.

"How do you wish to proceed Orochimaru-sama? Without the command of either sides highest officials, their armies cannot be mobilized, and we cannot crush the Leaf like we planned," said Kabuto seeing Orochimaru become even angrier.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need Iwa or Kumo for our invasion plan. I only had them join to keep my own forces from suffering more casualties then necessary when this started. Who is the current Kage of Iwa and Kumo now?" said Orochimaru wondering how he could manipulate these events.

"The late Sandaime Tsuchikage's Granddaughter. She was never for the war with Konoha once it was revealed their Jinchuriki weren't in Konoha. The Raikage's younger brother, the eight-tailed Jinchuriki named Killer Bee has taken over for his brother, and was also against fighting an unnecessary war with the Leaf since he wished to redirect the village to fighting the Akatsuki," said Kabuto with Orochimaru gritting his teeth in anger.

"Neither are intimidated easily. I can't just seal off the eight-tailed Jinchuriki like I did the Kyuubi vessel because the man has apparently become strong _without _his demon helping him. Kurotsuchi is like her Grandfather in regards to doing what she puts her mind to and is too stubborn to have it changed. We'll crush Konoha now. Prepare our forces. I want to stand on my sensei's Monument Head and stain it with the very blood of his people," said Orochimaru with an evil grin on his face.

"I'll give the order Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto knowing it would take a few days to mobilize everyone.

(Konoha-Several Days Later)

"Is this everything?" said Kyuubi while glaring at Jiraiya and looking into his very soul to detect if he was lying.

"Yeah. Everything was done just like you asked," said Jiraiya, who had been healed up by Sakura, but even then it was considered unwise for him to be on his feet for too long, and Shizune was healing Tsunade though the Hokage's injuries were far more sever with her condition required staying in a hospital bed for _at least _another week.

"And the people now know the truth?" said Kyuubi, as he saw Jiraiya nod, but the demon fox already knew it had, and just wanted to rub it in further.

"Yeah. Not everyone is happy about hearing it though," said Jiraiya with Kyuubi scoffing at him.

"Talk to someone, who actually cares if they're happy, and then give me their names so I can smash their faces in. I'm taking this stuff back to the Western Elemental Empire so the house, the scrolls, and everything that is Namikaze sealed away in this scroll with the only one opening it being of Namikaze blood," said Kyuubi, as he had all the items that Naruto wanted, and the money was transferred to the bank in Spring Country before it was retransferred again to the Empire.

"Well no one is going to stop you," said Jiraiya seeing Kyuubi nod.

"Goodbye," said Kyuubi, as he was gone in a flash of crimson, and left Konoha in a state of depression no one could get around.

(BBQ Restaurant)

"I feel like such an ass," said Kiba, as he poked his food, and not feeling very hungry.

"We betrayed the most loyal Leaf Shinobi that Konoha has had in a long time. All Naruto wanted from us was friendship and we spit on him for something that wasn't even true to begin with. We betrayed the very convictions this village was founded on," said Shino, as he had confronted his Father about this, and the truth regarding Naruto to see if the man knew.

Shibi admitted that he did know the truth about Naruto _not _being Kyuubi, but to preserve the Aburame Clan in village filled with a vast majority of people, who hated Uzumaki Naruto while growing up, logic dictated he along with the rest of his clan simply follow everyone else's lead, and thus think _illogically_. An ironic way of doing things and in the end proved to be completely stupid in the long run for the clan by making them all look like hypocrites.

"How do we make this up to him?" said Ino, as she felt just like Kiba did, and had yelled at her Father for poisoning her mind in the belief Naruto was the Kyuubi.

She had never used so many swear words in her life or aimed them at her own _parents_ no less until a few days ago.

"We can't. The village is sinking and we're going along with it. Like filthy rats living on a sinking ship. Even with the Councils effectively 'removed' from play, outside forces just like Orochimaru will find out about this, and believe this is the perfect chance to strike before crushing the Leaf for good," said Shikamaru knowing the entire village no longer had the "Will of Fire" at the moment to fight anyone.

It was practically snuffed out by their own hands.

"How's Neji holding up?" said Kiba knowing Ino did her own rounds at the hospital and saw the once prideful Hyuuga Branch family member.

"He's been quiet. Has been since Kyuubi paid him a visit. From what I heard, they had some kind of conversation, and it was about the Hyuuga Clan's future. Don't know what exactly, but apparently Hiashi tried to interfere, and is now _blind_ after Kyuubi put a seal of his own on him," said Ino having heard the rumors and Hiashi being absent from the public life of Konoha seemed to confirm them.

"The ultimate punishment for anyone with a Dojutsu based bloodline," said Kiba while thinking the Uchiha was next.

"Speaking of such people, I heard Sasuke didn't exactly take the news regarding Naruto on both counts very well, and tried what Danzo did in the Meeting Room," said Shino, as he knew of Sasuke's quest for power, and any measure to seize it.

"Yeah he did. Even with the damage done to him that jerk still tried to pick a fight when he shouldn't have. I was there when he tried too. Sasuke called Kyuubi the 'fox pet of the Uchiha Clan' and was determined to bring the demon back under Uchiha control. That it was his revenge against Naruto for having that blind Taijutsu fighter in Spring Country ruin any chance of him reviving the Uchiha Clan through his own body. Not only did it _fail_, but Kyuubi had ripped Sasuke's eyes from their sockets, and crushed them in his hands," said Shikamaru while muttering "troublesome" under his breath.

"Not like Sasuke would have revived his clan even if he had balls," said Kiba while Ino glared at him.

"What does that mean?" said Ino while seeing Kiba roll his eyes.

"Oh come on Ino. Even you've seen it. The way the girls that threw themselves at him were turned down. The way he would be around guys when Sasuke thought no one was looking. Uchiha Sasuke is _gay_!" said Kiba with Ino's face going red with anger.

"You take that back!" said Ino with Kiba just looking at her for a second and then Shino.

"Can you help me out here Shino. You've seen it," said Kiba with Shino nodding.

"I have noticed Uchiha Sasuke does seem to hang out around the males of Konoha more then females. My bugs have also informed me of his pheromone output doubling when around strong male Shinobi," said Shino seeing Ino looking at him now in shock.

"So Sasuke is..._really_ gay?" said Ino seeing Shino nod.

"All current data from my observations of him have concluded he is and most likely 'in the closet' as they say," said Shino with Ino smashing her head onto the table and a rain cloud formed over her head.

"Does Sakura know?" said Ino her head shooting up.

"Not like it matters. Sasuke can't reproduce, lost his eyes, and the fact he's gay just means no one short of Uchiha Itachi himself is going to be able to revive the Uchiha Clan," said Shikamaru knowing the Uchiha Clan wasn't really a popular clan right now to bring back from the brink.

"At least Sasuke can walk. Lee's permanently crippled this time. That Tifa Lockhart in the Taijutsu Tournament in Spring Country knew where to hit him," said Kiba while Ino winced since she had seen him in the hospital and told the bad news by Tsunade about being crippled forever this time.

"Talk about karma. Naruto busted his ass on every mission he went on and one of them was to bring Senju Tsunade back to heal the injured after Orochimaru crashed our very first Chuunin Exams. Lee was paralyzed from the waist down after his fight with Sabaku no Gaara then and Naruto brought back the one person who could give him his life back. When Lee denounced Naruto into being a demon, I will painfully admit that my way of thinking was along his too...just without the 'Spring time of Youth' stuff, and hated our blonde former friend," said Shikamaru sighing in despair.

"We made our choice in following what the village believed about him and it was wrong from the start," said Ino wondering what was next for them all.

"There's nothing short of a miracle from saving the village, is there?" said Kiba seeing Shikamaru shaking his head.

"Nothing short of Kami sending us back in time to our past selves and kicking our own assess before stopping the village from making a big mistake will save us all from total destruction," said Shikamaru with the others looking down with depression filled faces.

Who would save them now?

(Imperial Palace-The Next Day)

"So it has begun," said Naruto looking over a report given to him by one of his agents in the Thieves Guild.

"Apparently so. Suna also sent a report to us regarding the exact same thing. Orochimaru is on the warpath against Konoha and marching his forces to the village as we speak. The Akatsuki are going after Killer Bee and Iwa has just heard the news of you being the son of the Yondaime," said General Iroh, who had felt it best to hand this information over to Naruto right away, and prepare a defense of the Empire itself.

"And Iwa wants blood for the _apparent_ "sins" of the Father I never knew. Are the Dai Li in position to defend The Wall?" said Naruto seeing General Iroh nod.

"With watchful eyes and ear my Emperor," said General Iroh while seeing the gears in the Emperor's head turning.

"Good. Your brother and the Fire Division Troops are to assist with an offensive attack on them. Iwa thinks because they have large numbers and are right next to The Wall that they can get whatever it is they want from me. They think we're like the Leaf in being stagnant in times of peace and become soft enough to win against in a fight. Its time to remind them _why_ there is even a wall standing between them and us in the _first place_!" said Naruto seeing General Iroh nod in understanding the order.

"No mercy my Emperor?" said General Iroh knowing such order from the Emperor was to be followed to the letter.

"Show no mercy General Iroh. I want the death toll of the enemy to be so massive from this one battle that the losses they took at the hands of my Father will seem like a _small_ _handful_ by comparison! The people of the Empire are _my _people and I will not see it be invaded with the people in it hurt by an army of Iwa Shinobi with a grudge aimed against _me_," said Naruto before he got on his fox helmet and sheathed his sword.

"My Emperor?" said General Iroh while he saw the look in Naruto's eyes of a man getting ready to fight.

"This is a grudge aimed at _me_. These Iwa Shinobi want _me_ General Iroh. It would be rude not to show up to greet my _uninvited guests_ and show them the way _out _of my Empire," said Naruto seeing General Iroh nod.

"Your future wife will not be happy about this," said General Iroh, as he saw Naruto sigh, and stop at the door.

"I can't let this be ignored and I can't let my men fight a battle that does not involve them for me. What kind of Emperor would I be if my men fight every single battle without me there? I can't just sit back and let them fight an enemy that hates only me. If I were to ignore this and simply do nothing...then I am not worthy of being the Emperor of this Empire. Then I am not the man Hinata can say without question that she loves with all her heart," said Naruto seeing General Iroh nod in understanding.

"I understand. Let's hurry though. I want to get home to see my Nephew and beat him in Pai Sho again," said General Iroh while Naruto just smirked underneath his mask.

"Will do General," said Naruto, as they headed out, and put an end to this war before it even started.

(The Wall-Hours Later)

The army of Iwa Shinobi ranging from Chuunin to Jounin marched on the orders of their new Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi, who was the Granddaughter of the woman's predecessor, and the female Kage herself leading the charge. While the woman no longer had any kind of problems with the Leaf at the moment, which was different from her Grandfather's stance, she _did_ have an issue with the Namikaze, and son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha currently residing as the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire. Everyone in Iwa hated the Yondaime Hokage for his slaying of so many of their comrades in the last Shinobi war, which made the man himself so infamous, and feared with that _one _in Jutsu that was responsible for the victory.

Now his son was the Emperor of this new Empire and living a life of luxury behind this damn wall forged before her Grandfather's time.

"Break this damn wall down. I want to show everyone from Spring Country's Daimyo to the Emperor himself that this wall won't stop us from avenging our comrades slain by the Yondaime Hokage," said Kurotsuchi, as she stared at the massive wall, and wished it was destroyed by her stare alone.

Iwa Shinobi soon began to bombard the wall with countless explosive tags, large Animal Summons, Earth Jutsus, and Fire Jutsus at the wall. However, the seals left on it by the Uzumaki Clan ages ago were had not faded, and neither did their repelling power that they were designed to do when the wall was hit. High above, Naruto watched with anger at these fools thinking they could destroy this barrier between the continents, and invade his Empire. An Empire he fought, bled, and nearly _died_ forging in order to bring peace to the once chaotic side of the Elemental Countries. Now these _fools_ below, these _children_ thinking they were adults _dared_ to poke the eye of the sleeping dragon with a mere stick, and _believe _they would come out on top in the end.

"General Ozai, are your men ready?" said Naruto his sword drawn.

"Yes my Emperor," said Ozai in full Fire Division Battle Armor.

"Good. Now General...let's bring them _Hell_!" said Naruto, as he leaped off the wall, and Ozai along with his Fire Division Troops doing the same while the Dai Li under General Iroh were on The Wall releasing Earth Jutsus down on Iwa's Animal Summons to make them dispel.

The Imperial Fire Division Troops lived up to their names, as they unleashed wave after wave of fire in steady streams down upon the Iwa Shinobi, and while the Earth Jutsus were easy for the enemy of the Empire to dodge...the fire wasn't. Fireballs at high speed left Iwa Shinobi badly burned, the massive streams of fire launched from the Imperial Fire Division Troops incinerated countless enemy Shinobi, and Naruto himself sliced through those that came at him without mercy. The Iwa Shinobi had focused on Naruto the moment he landed after making a massive crater from landing on the ground and tried their best to end the reign of the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire.

They fell at the hand of his sword.

"I'm surprised you haven't used your Father's signature Jutsu on us yet," said Kurotsuchi, as she now stood across from Naruto, and glaring at him with intense anger.

"I fight my own battles Tsuchikage. I don't need to use anything of my Father's just to win against _his_ spiteful enemies, who choose to become _mine_ simply for what _he _did so many years ago, and before I was even born," said Naruto, as he saw Kurotsuchi remove her Kage robes, and saw she was in full battle gear.

"You're going to wish you had," said Kurotsuchi angrily at him.

"Funny. Han and Roshi almost the exact same thing when they first fought me before I convinced them to see things from my point of view," said Naruto, as he now fought the female Kage in a battle of swordsmanship, and had to admit the woman was good.

For an Iwa Shinobi.

"So it was _you_? You took them both away from Iwa! Not the Leaf or the Akatsuki!" said Kurotsuchi, as she tried to take Naruto's head off, and missed when the Namikaze ducked under it.

"Of course I did. They were both miserable. Being treated _only_ as weapons. Never being appreciated for being the deterrents of war they had been turned into by your predecessor. When I told them of the Empire being a place where they could be free from such things, they accepted almost instantly, and even their demons inside of them agreed when I said it was possible for _all_ of them to be free," said Naruto, as he blocked a strike aimed at his shoulder, pushed Kurotsuchi back with his impressive strength, and beckoned the woman to come forward once more.

"That is the purpose of Jinchuriki! So what if they are hated by their people. Its part of the job description," said Kurotsuchi, as she clashed with Naruto again, and found herself quickly disarmed with her sword in his other hand.

And in scissor formation ready to take the woman's head clean off.

"A part of the job description _none of us_ had a say in when we were chosen. We were _thrust_ into it and basically forced to accept our roles without so much as an _explanation _for the reason behind it. We were told to simply 'suck it up' and leave at that! Fitting how the people telling us that are so quick to unleash pain upon us, yet cry out to make it stop when unleashed upon them, and begging for mercy," said Naruto while glaring at the woman, who now had fear in her eyes, and could have sworn the spirit of the Yondaime Hokage was right beside his son with those same cold blue eyes.

"You really are his son," said Kurotsuchi before Naruto was flanked by two Dai Li agents and they bound her hands.

"I haven't been recognized as the Yondaime's son until recently. I maybe his son, but I am _not_ my Father, and the next time Iwa comes at my Empire..._I'll burn the village to ground into_ _ashes around me_!" said Naruto before removing the swords from her neck and then motioned the Dai Li to take the Tsuchikage away to the survivor camp sight being setup.

Not that there were many survivors left.

"You're letting her live my Emperor?" said Ozai knowing there were few Iwa Shinobi left that were either badly injured or dying from their injuries.

"I'm not entirely heartless Ozai. My people wish me to be fair yet firm. Sending what's left of this once massive army back along with its leader to their village in defeat is more then a fitting enough punishment. Send a messenger hawk to the new Earth Daimyo and explain to him the situation regarding his Shinobi village provoking my Empire for an old grudge against me for what my Father did. Tell him if he doesn't want his country turned into a wasteland, he'll call off all transgressions, and attacks on the other regions around him," said Naruto, as he knew this slaughter would get the Feudal Lord's attention, and the man would wish to head for the negotiation table to work things out.

To do otherwise would be foolish.

"At once my Emperor," said Ozai leaving the Emperor's side with General Iroh taking his place.

"It won't end here I'm afraid," said General Iroh, as he saw Naruto nod his head, and there was a sense of depression in the Namikaze.

"You're right Iroh. It won't end here. Soon word will reach the Akatsuki of my existence. They will come at us with everything they got to get the Biju in the Empire and then there is Kumo too since they will want to fight us in their own way for taking Nii Yugito from them. Orochimaru is marching toward Konoha and those within it worthy of mercy are going to be killed while receiving none. Is it so wrong for me to want peace General Iroh?" said Naruto in a semi-tired voice, as he had nearly drowned what was left of his soul in the violence of the wars in the West, scars running deep on so many levels, and now this soon to be new one on the horizon threatened to finish the job.

"Peace is sadly forged only through time of war my friend. We both know that from our past experiences when the Empire had yet to be created. You must ask yourself if the risk of your life along with all the lives of those that fight with you are worth the peace," said Iroh having been a key insightful figure in the Emperor's young life.

"I can't make that choice alone. I will ask the people if they will follow me in this. If they say no, then I will not commit to war, and only if they say yes will we fight," said Naruto seeing Iroh nod his head knowing that was the correct course of action.

The people were the Emperor's strength and he would need their strength now.

"My Emperor, we have guests under a white flag, who wish to see you, and claim it is urgent," said a Dai Li agent kneeling to the side.

"Who are they?" said Naruto turning to face the Dai Li agent.

"One is Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko of the Leaf, who was with the escort of Jiraiya of the Sannin when they came to visit you from before, and the second is Senju Tsunade's first student Shizune," said the Dai Li agent while sensing a few emotions bubbling around his Emperor.

"Just the two of them?" said Naruto curiously with the Dai Li agent nodding.

"Yes. They claim to come here on their own without the sanction of the Hokage," said the Dai Li agent and sensed the Emperor was more curious then before.

"Bring them over, but keep an eye on them, and if their motives aren't pure...detain them for further questioning," said Naruto seeing the Dai Li agent nodding and then rising quickly to bring them over.

"Hello Naruto," said Shizune humbly bowing while Anko did too.

"Shizune. Anko. I'm curious to know why you are here?" said Naruto looking at the two for any deception on their part.

"We came here because...," said Shizune, as she was afraid to speak, and Anko saw it was up to her.

"We wanted to join your Empire and seek sanctuary there since the Hokage will most likely order our deaths," said Anko seeing Naruto looking between them for any hint of deception.

"Why would she do that?" said Naruto seeing Shizune get nervous.

"Because Shizune was the Fire Daimyo's anonymous source in regards to what happened between you and the Uchiha years ago. A few Months after you got shafted by the Leaf village, he was getting hassled by Konoha's former allies, and Shizune dropped medical reports along with a letter stating what happened," said Anko while Shizune nodded.

"And you?" said Naruto to Anko.

"I want a new life. Just because the Curse Seal on me is gone doesn't mean those assholes in the Leaf are going to let things go," said Anko seeing Naruto nod in understanding.

"True. Give how things are right now, I don't see why you two couldn't join, but you're going to go through a battery of tests, and only after your intentions are proven to be pure will you both be allowed to become a citizen of the Empire," said Naruto seeing the two nod before a pair of Dai Li agents escorted them to their means to get on the other side into the Empire.

"Something on your mind my Emperor?" said General Iroh seeing Naruto's eyes showing his mind once again working overtime.

"Just wondering how Tsunade is going to take this and just how far lost her mind already is?" said Naruto already questioning Tsunade's mental state and figured when she learned of Shizune's defection would make it worse.

(In Konoha)

"DAMN THEM!" yelled Tsunade from her hospital bed, as an ANBU reported Shizune, and Anko missing from the Leaf before finding a letter from the former of the two.

"We sent a tracker team to hunt them down and then bring back for questioning. We lost their scent after it left the village...heading West towards the Empire," said the ANBU with Tsunade looking ready to kill someone.

"When I get out of this hospital, I'm going to make sure those two bitches are punished _personally_ by me, and reminded of who they're loyalties belong to," said Tsunade, as she was not going to let this scorn from Naruto, Kyuubi, Anko, or Shizune go without some proper measure of revenge.

"There is also the matter of several of our scouts reporting in of them detecting a Shinobi army led by Orochimaru is headed our way," said the ANBU while mentally questioning the sanity of his leader.

"And everyone capable of defending the Leaf is either injured or dead. Damn that brat! How long until Orochimaru's forces get here?" said Tsunade needing some kind of ETA on the Sannin's arrival.

"Three days time hime. A mean storm blew in their area and pinned them down for a short while," said Jiraiya on the window while Tsunade looked furious at him.

"Why? Why did you allow Naruto to get away with what he did to me?" said Tsunade, as she felt betrayed by Jiraiya, and saw the Sannin shrug.

"You really expect me to fight against the Kyuubi in my already injured condition? Hime, if the Kyuubi didn't take what belonged to Naruto, the Fire Daimyo would have found out about it, and come here to do it for me...with an army to back him up! I did the only thing that would save Konoha from being burned to the ground," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade scowl at him.

"He's not deserving of his heritage Jiraiya," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya frown at her.

"On what grounds?" said Jiraiya wanting to hear her reasoning behind _that_!

"Does it matter?" said Tsunade with Jiraiya frowning.

"I think it does. If you have reason to deny him, then stop stalling, and spit it out!" said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade look away.

"Kushina had complications in terms of getting pregnant. Very rare problem, as her eggs seemed to be unstable, and it was considered a side effect from holding Kyuubi. My own Grandmother's journal stated as much when she held the beast and a procedure was done that only few knew about with even fewer even capable of doing," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya frown further in confusion, and wondered why this was grounds to deny the gaki what was his inheritance.

"What was the procedure?" said Jiraiya curiously.

"The procedure involved an egg from a Senju being surgically _dissected_ in half for a span of only a few seconds using the eyes, and hands of the best surgically skills in the world performing it. Half of the Senju egg would then be put together with the other half of the Uzumaki egg, which was the more stable half, and then use the sperm from the donor in question to create the necessary life giving process that is started through pregnancy," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya frown at her further.

"So a Senju egg was used on Kushina in order to help get her pregnant? I..._guess_ that makes sense, but who was...the...donor...? Oh Kami!" said Jiraiya, as his eyes widened in shock with Tsunade nodding in admittance.

"It was one of my eggs. As the last Senju of my family after Nawaki died, I had several eggs frozen away in storage so in the event death claimed me, a woman could have my egg implanted within them, and give birth to a Senju. Of course this was all top secret at the time, the most trusted of ANBU knew, and only the Hokage could sign off on such a thing done just like _only a_ _Hokage_ could sign off on mixing the halves of two eggs into one for someone to get pregnant," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod in understanding.

"Sensei gave the go ahead to let you freeze your eggs away and Minato authorized the procedure for Kushina in order for her to conceive using one of your eggs. But...how does that disqualify Naruto? I mean...the only medic skilled to do the one procedure to ensure the whole thing would work is...well _you_!" said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade nod.

"At the time, I was all for it, and agreed to everything when brought to my attention by Minato. But after awhile, seeing how Kushina was happy with that damn swollen belly holding a life inside of her, I...I became bitter, and jealous of the fact she was holding a child that was mine by some paternal right! However, I knew that even with half my egg being used to make it happen, Kushina had all the paternal rights of a Mother since she would bring the child into the world, and so I was forced to watch from the sidelines. As my bitterness grew...so did my anger at Kushina and I came to the realization that what would soon be born was..._is_ an _unnatural_ child," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya looking at her with shock, then an intense anger she had never seen him look at her with, and before she knew it he had punched the woman right in the jaw.

"THAT'S IT? THAT'S THE REASON? HAS ALL THE SAKE YOU'VE DRANK OVER THE YEARS DESTROYED YOUR BRAIN THAT MUCH?" yelled Jiraiya seeing Tsunade rub her jaw and using what chakra she had to heal the injury.

"A child like that _cannot_ have his Father's inheritance. With Kushina dead, I am in a way his Mother now, and as such I had long since informed sensei to forbid him from ever having it," said Tsunade only to have Jiraiya's hand wrapped around her throat with his eyes showing even more of the rage he had in them seconds ago.

"I can't believe you! You _actually _did that to him. Your own son on a technicality and you throw him away to the wolves! You use to the go on and on about how you wanted to be a Mother when we were growing up when Dan was alive. How you two were going to get married, have kids together, and live the ideal family life. Now here Naruto is, the newly born child, turned into the Kyuubi Jinchuriki by his own Father with his Mother dying in the process, and you leave him to suffer a village's hate filled wrath when you _knew_ the boy could have been considered your son. You could have raised him. Loved him. _Taught _him. _Protected _him from danger, Instead, you betray him just like I did, only on a far worse level that's lower then even an _Uchiha_, and all because you considered him in your bitter lonesome to be _unnatural_!" said Jiraiya, as he let go of Tsunade's throat at the halfway marker of his ranting, and let the woman breathe again.

"He _is_ unnatural. A child should not be conceived that way, even to ensure a backup plan for a new Jinchuriki being born, and replace the old," said Tsunade while Jiraiya grit his teeth knowing that was one of the reasons Kushina became pregnant since her family was wiped out and a new child of Uzumaki blood was needed.

"Only in your mind Tsunade. That kid has the best of both worlds. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't used your clan's abilities yet, and made a forest rise up from the ground. Maybe he has and we just don't know it yet. But I have a feeling we'll _never _know because Naruto is gone. He's _not _coming back Tsunade _and_ it all _your_ fault!" said Jiraiya before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.

It was the first time in a long while since he had ever used the door over the window and hated himself for it.

(Imperial Palace-The Speech Balcony)

"Its time my Emperor," said Liu Bei, as he saw the man nod, and look to his wife.

"I'm sorry we keep postponing our wedding. I'm a horrible person," said Naruto to Hinata with the Hyuuga shaking her head no in disagreement.

"No. No you're not. You're a _wonderful _person, who cares about others, and has to weigh the choices in front of him that few can make. It's the price one must pay for being the Emperor of an Empire," said Hinata, as she hugged him, and felt his lips when he kissed her hair.

"No matter what I do, I'll never be worthy of your love, and yet here you are being patient with me," said Naruto with a smile on his face while Hinata smiled back.

"You were always worthy, it just took us longer to come together due to outside forces that tried to keep us separate for so long, and nearly succeeded had you not changed my life when it counted most," said Hinata, as she felt him hug her tighter, and returned it.

"Even now, outside forces threaten to keep us apart, and the only reason I was able to change your life is because of you changing my outlook in life. Without your confession, I would have felt like there was no one out there for me, and just died alone without my other half. _You_!" said Naruto with Hinata smiling more.

"My Emperor...the speech?" said Liu Bei while the rest of his Sworn Brothers and several other Generals were waiting.

"I'll make this up to you. I promise. When this is over, we're getting married, and having the best honeymoon _ever_!" said Naruto with Hinata smiling and kissing his cheek.

"I'll hold you to that _my Emperor_. After all...you don't break promises," said Hinata into his ear and could feel his blood burning for her now.

"Yeah. Least of all you _my Empress_!" said Naruto, as he squeezed her rear, and loved the "eep!" she let out in the process.

"Pervert!" said Hinata glaring at him though it was a playful one.

"That's _Emperor Pervert_ to you my hime," said Naruto before walking to the balcony where his people awaited him for the speech that in dark part of his mind he didn't want to give.

He just hoped the people of the Empire would support him in this.

(Omake-Lee's Painful Recovery)

Rock Lee was with his former sensei. Both were down in the dumps because Tsunade could not heal him this time. Tifa Lockhart broke his body and forever crushed his dream in being Gai's successor in being the greatest Taijutsu Master of all time.

A well befitting punishment when you realize _who _Tifa served and who was also the very same person Lee had betrayed years ago.

"I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations anymore Gai-sensei," said Lee sadly with his teacher in Taijutsu looking just as sad.

"Don't worry Lee. We will overcome this and SHOW THE VILLAGE YOUR POWER OF YOUTH!" said Gai, as he went from sad to his usual self, and his teeth just as sparkly when he smiled.

"Yes! I will strive to be strong again and show the Western Elemental Empire that I can still be the best through hard work!" said Lee with that same determination.

"LEE!" shouted Gai giving his student a bear hug.

"GAI-SEN-AAAAH!" yelled Lee, as his spine was being crushed by Gai's hug, and the man not letting up.

"LEE!" yelled Gai hugging Lee harder.

"GAI-SENSEI! STOP!" yelled Lee, as he felt his spine being crushed further, and the pain exploding.

"NO! I WON'T! I WILL HUG YOU UNTIL YOUR YOUTH IS FULLY RESTORED!" yelled Gai, as he kept squeezing, and hugging Lee while the younger man while the poor crippled Shinobi only screamed out louder in pain.

"Should we tell Gai to stop crushing Lee's already broken spine further?" said Tenten to Neji while they waited outside the room so two weirdoes could have their "special time" together.

"Would you?" said Neji with the sounds of Lee screaming louder and pleading for Gai to stop.

"Good point," said Tenten while wincing when she heard Lee's scream nearly reach the level of shrieking.

Karma was a bitch.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Not the turn you were expecting. I admit that wasn't what I had in mind either, but it just...well _came _to me, and I went with it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Brutality

Naruto looked at the people below, as hundreds if not a _thousand _people, his citizens, his _people_ stood below him, and looked up to see his face. He sighed inside his mind, trying to clear it at the same time, and tried to focus on what must be done.

"My people. Sons and daughter of the Western Elemental Empire, I bring stand before you today to sadly bring grave news of a looming darkness threatening our boarders in the East. Even now, we have successfully repelled the East's _first_ invasion force aimed at disrupting our recently achieved peace. However, this one attack does not mean we can simply remain stagnant, and believe we are untouchable. No! We have to remain the ever vigilant, the forever strong Empire for it is the price we pay for our continued peace, and stability here despite the chaos elsewhere around us. The problem presented before me, is the war of the East now threatening to approach our walls, and very doorstep if we are not careful. Even now, an organization in the East with S-class Missing Nin known as the Akatsuki are planning to move against our Empire to take what they no doubt believe is theirs to take, and cause further unnecessary violence. I have also learned that the snake Sannin Orochimaru plans to destroy Konoha along with all its people, whether they are the guilty, who had a hand in my suffering, or were innocent through the whole ordeal. I do not wish to get involved with the East, nor do I wish to drag you, my citizens of this great Empire, into their affairs, and bring unto you another mindless war. So I look to you, the people of this Empire to make that decision here for me, and speak your minds freely of what you wish to do regarding this situation. So now as I, your Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire ask you what it is _you _want, and if _you _wish to fight this evil that if left unchecked could one day threaten even us. WHAT SAY YOU?" said Naruto seeing the people below him murmuring to each other, asking the for another's opinion, and sharing their own.

"I have mixed feelings about this," said Hinata to Kyuubi, who just smiled gently at her, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know. We don't have to save the guilty though. But the innocent people shouldn't have to pay for the sins of the guilty and the arrogant. It would be like when the Leaf punished Naruto for having me sealed in his body. I was guilty for what I did, regardless of being manipulated by Uchiha Madara, but they had no right to take it out on Naruto, and hate him for my mistakes," said Kyuubi seeing Hinata smile at him and nod.

"What say you my people? Will you help me purge this evil with one more war? One more to purify the entire Continent of conflict if only for a time and let us as a whole catch our breath to grow? If you do say no, I will understand it is your wish, and will respect your decision. _But _if you say yes, I promise on my title as your Emperor, the war will be swift, and be brought to an end shortly after starting. Tell me your decision now!" said Naruto seeing the people a bit unsure, but deep within their hearts, and minds they knew he spoke the truth about the East possibly becoming as violent as they had been.

The entire Continent needed to have balance.

"Fight! I say we fight!" called out one person, followed by another, and another until all of them were shouting out that single crucial word.

Fight.

"Very well. I will begin preparations for what must be done myself. We will purge this evil from the lands, bring justice to the East, and show them what it means to have the same stability we do here in the Empire! As your Emperor, I promise to do everything in my power to protect you, and all those that fight for me to the very end!" said Naruto hearing the crowd cheer him on more and more with the banners of the Empire being waved around proudly all over.

"It had begun," said Liu Bei seeing his Sword Brothers nod.

"I must go to prepare an effective strategy with the information on the Akatsuki at my disposal in order to assign proper agents to deal with them. If you will all excuse me," said Zhuge Liang bowing to Liu Bei, his Sworn Brothers, Kyuubi, Hinata, and Naruto before taking his leave of the room.

"Are our own airships ready General Ozai?" said Naruto seeing the General of the Fire Division Troops nod.

"Yes my Emperor," said General Ozai while sensing Naruto smiling.

"Good. Take them high with your troops into the air. Into the clouds themselves to the East. Flank Orochimaru's forces heading to Leaf. Incinerate them all. Turn every last Shinobi under that man's command into ash!" said Naruto seeing General Ozai nod in understanding.

"And Orochimaru himself?" said Ozai seeing sensing the cruelty in Naruto's eyes at the plans he had for the Sannin.

"If he escapes, then let him, as I'm having the Lin Kuei Clan handle him, and his right hand should Kabuto survive," said Naruto seeing Ozai nod.

"As you command my Emperor," said Ozai with the Liu Bei and his Sworn Brothers now approaching.

"My troops are also ready to move out at your command my Emperor," said Liu Bei with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. Inform the General Iroh and his Dai Li so they can manipulate a large enough hole in the wall for your forces to leave in. You will travel to Wind Country, as they are our allies, and speak to the Wind Daimyo himself while showing him this Imperial Seal to show you are there under my orders. You will inform him of what is happening while I send a Messenger Hawk to the Kazekage to inform Gaara of my forces mobilizing with the request of his Shinobi assisting you in showing the fastest path out of Wind Country to Rice Country. Once you've taken it, setup fortifications, and await for supplies along with my Shinobi to help provide additional support. Once you stabilize the region, launch an attack on Lightning Country, and only do that when defensive troops are in position in Rice to take your place. Kyuubi, you along myself will go with Liu Bei to Lightning Country once we arrive with the defense forces after Rice Country is taken, and handle Kumo's remaining Jinchuriki of a Raikage while RyūHayabusa with members of the Dragon Clan provide support in fighting the Raikage's Shinobi," said Naruto seeing the Kyuubi nod.

"What about Konoha? I highly doubt Tsunade will let her scorning by Kyuubi's hands go unpunished," said Hinata, as she saw Naruto nod knowing he would have to deal with _her_ when the time came, and didn't want the man she loved to be harmed by the Senju.

"After Anko and Shizune defected to my side a few days ago I expect her to lash out with everything she has with no one really being able to stop it. When Kyuubi was in Konoha, he successfully killed the Councils, which gave much of their power they took from the position back to Tsunade, and she can now do just about anything she wants without the bureaucratic red tape. I handle her when the time comes," said Naruto seeing Hinata nod in understanding.

"When that happens, I wish to stand beside you," said Hinata seeing Naruto smile.

"Of course my hime," said Naruto giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait until we're married and have a couple of kids running around," said Hinata when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah. Pranking the servants, making the Shinobi, and samurai chase them around," said Naruto while Hinata giggled at the picture in her head.

"Good times," said Hinata before giggling more and Naruto himself laughed too.

"Yeah. Good times," said Naruto remembering his own pranks on people.

They never get old.

(With Orochimaru-Days Later)

"We're nearing Konoha's walls Orochimaru-sama. ETA is 10-15 minutes," said one of the Sannin's lowly subordinate.

"That's very good news. Soon Konoha will burn to the ground and all its people crushed under my feet. Shame Jiraiya and Tsunade aren't feeling up to fighting me from what I've heard after the Kyuubi showed up to _discipline _them," said Orochimaru, as word easily reached him of Kyuubi's brief return, and measure of revenge against the powers that be there on behalf of its former vessel.

"It's a good thing Naruto hates Konoha so much. Otherwise, I suspect he would come after us, and exact his revenge against you for killing the Sandaime," said Kabuto while the Sannin just smirked at him.

"Yes. Konoha dug its own grave by banishing Naruto. I consider myself his loyal servant in burying them all in the very hole they made for themselves to remove them from this world," said Orochimaru with a cruel laugh to match his smirk.

However, it soon left him when screams from his Shinobi were heard, and the sight of fire coming at them from _the sky_ was seen from high above. Airships with the Imperial symbol on them were launching wave after wave of fireballs and streams of fire down on the Sannin's forces It didn't make sense in the man's mind, as the Empire _hated_ the Leaf, and so did the Emperor if the rumors were true of the condition of each Leaf Shinobi being horribly tortured. So why was the Emperor doing this to _him_ and not _Konoha_?

"Orochimaru-sama, we must escape from here before the attacks reach us, and wipe out the rest of the army!" said Kabuto with the Sannin gritting his teeth while hating to admit it was true.

"This is not over. When I gather a strong enough army, we will attack the Empire, and burn it to the ground," said Orochimaru, as he along with Kabuto ran away from the massive attack from above, and left the army of Sound Shinobi to die a fiery death.

The two came to the Valley of the End, knowing that it was the best way to get to Rice Country, and begin anew from one of his many hidden bases. However, no sooner had they taken a step toward the ravine did they sense something was wrong, and the air was noticeably _colder_.

As if death itself was in the air.

"We are not alone," said Kabuto while tensing when the air got colder.

_Much _colder.

"The icy hand of death comes for you and Orochimaru of the Sannin," said a voice from behind the two and emerged from the forest.

"I am a God. Death has no right to come after me," said Orochimaru, who saw this blue armored figure coming out with Shinobi also wearing blue armor, yet the designs were different, and all held the symbol of some clan he did not recognize.

"Who are you?" said Kabuto while getting ready for a fight.

"I am Sub-Zero. The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei Clan and Master Ice Shinobi of the Western Elemental Empire. Loyal servant of the Emperor himself. We are here for your head," said Sub-Zero while Orochimaru snarled at him.

"So the Uzumaki brat wants me gone too, does he? I guess he's still upset I killed the Sandaime Hokage all those years ago. Such a troublesome boy that one. I'll be sure to make my displeasure of his actions here known by sending him back your heads!" said Orochimaru, as he along with Kabuto got ready to fight, and so did their foes.

"We'll see false God," said Sub-Zero, as he along with his Shinobi rushed them, and were told of Orochimaru's treachery while the orders given were clear as ice crystals.

Do not hesitate. Show no mercy to either Shinobi. Just kill them. _Period_!

(Konoha-At the Moment)

"Hokage-sama! There are Imperial Airships from the West launching fire into the Forest Region from the North," said an ANBU Captain running into the Hokage's Office.

"Prepare defenses. See if you can launch some kind of attack upwards at the Airships. If only we had our Animal Summons," said Tsunade knowing the Slugs refused to help her anymore for what she did in helping Naruto become banished from the Leaf.

"Don't," said Jiraiya simply while wincing when he came through the window.

His body still wasn't sitting well.

"And why shouldn't I?" said Tsunade while glaring at her former teammate.

"Because they're not attacking Konoha like you think Tsunade. They're attacking army Orochimaru-teme planned to use against us," said Jiraiya while Tsunade frowned at him.

"Fine! Don't attack just yet. Find a way to so in the event they decide to change direction and _then _attack them or unless I give the order," said Tsunade seeing the ANBU Captain nod.

"You'd attack them after they save the village?" said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade narrow her eyes at him.

"They are enemies of this village Jiraiya. Who do you think they'll turn on once the one they are fighting is wiped out?" said Tsunade while Jiraiya shook his head.

"I doubt it. If Naruto wanted us gone, he'd have had Kyuubi do it when he was here, and not now when we're about to be invaded with no means to repel the attack," said Jiraiya with Tsunade growling at him.

"Its called me covering our ass! Now get out!" said Tsunade before pointing to the door while Jiraiya scoffed and went out the window.

'Naruto is doing us a big favor and she _still_ wants to beat his brains in for something that she helped make possible. All out of spite too. I must be insane to still like her,' thought Jiraiya, as he went to a nearby rooftop, and saw Airships that were _nothing _like the ones in Spring Country bring down a slow burning death upon Orochimaru's forces.

'Whatever your planning Naruto, one way or another, I will see you fall, and correct the mistake I made years ago,' thought Tsunade, as she would strike when the brat was least expecting, and see to it that things became centered her own personal world.

(Rice Country)

Naruto walked around the area is forces had begun setting up camp, as the Shinobi with the army found several Sound bases throughout the land, and had been "removing" them from while advancing to the main one Orochimaru had been using. A message to the Rice Daimyo explained that Orochimaru was dead, his Shinobi wiped out, and told the Feudal Lord that his lands now temporarily belonged to the Empire until further notice. The Rice Daimyo had no choice, but to accept this, as he had no army that could match the forces of the Empire, and humbly submitted to the Emperor's rule. While that was happening, Liu Bei's forces were fortifying the area, which was one of many throughout the land, and preparing them for the defensive line that would be coming in with additional Shinobi. Gaara had been generous enough to send some of his most trusted ANBU and Temari with them to see to it that Naruto's forces were well protected during their arrival into Rice Country. Naruto thanked Temari and even provide some financial compensation to be given to Gaara for sending his Shinobi to assist in this matter.

"Liu Bei! How are things progressing?" said Naruto, as he saw Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun looking over a map of the area.

"We've setup fortifications at every key juncture within the lands my Emperor. The more narrow areas are being covered by hidden watchtowers with expert archers at the ready," said Liu Bei with Naruto seeing the map himself and knowing where they were, it would take at least week to make it to Lightning Country, and then to Kumo where the Shinobi there would be waiting for them.

Of course, if someone were to _sabotage _the village's means of perception of the outside world, and blind them from the truth...?

"Hattori Hanzo!" said Naruto calling forth his most shadowy, yet loyal rogue Shinobi not tied to any village, who had helped him out on several occasions in fighting battles in the West, and had gone on discreet covert missions for him during peace to ensure no threat by would be warlords tried to destroy the Empire from within.

Hanzo would kill them all in Naruto's name though no one ever really knew it was Hanzo much less his reason for doing it, but no one ever really complained about such things when they happened since each so called warlord that rose up and Hanzo cut down were all oppressive people. Trying to hurt the lower class into working for them while bribing the upper class to look the other way, and keep things away from the Emperor's eyes. It was foolish to try since the lower class were the ones, who the Emperor always made sure had a voice through his agents, and they were practically _everywhere _within the deep recesses of the Empire to inform him of such things.

Like Hanzo.

"Yes my Emperor," said Hanzo in a smooth yet deathly cold voice, as he came out of the shadows, and kneeled before the blonde ruler of the Western Elemental Empire.

"Go ahead to Kumo. Disable any means of communication they have with the outside world and kill anyone that stands in your way with the exception of their Jinchuriki for a Raikage. I don't want them to be so disoriented from your strikes that they don't know the difference between night and day," said Naruto seeing Hanzo bow his head.

"As you command my Emperor. When shadows strike only _death_ awaits," said Hanzo, as he moved with the shadows to Lightning Country, and to Kumo where his assignment was located.

"My Emperor, the Lin Kuei are approaching, and request an audience with you," said a soldier coming towards him.

"Let them," said Naruto knowing if it was just two that survived, then something was off, and the Sannin was tougher then he thought.

Fortunately, that was not the case this time, as all five of the Lin Kuei assassins with Sub-Zero leading the group, and in his hands was the frozen yet not _too frozen_ heads of the two assigned targets before kneeling.

"My Emperor. We have accomplished our mission per your orders and brought the heads of the targets to show proof of our success," said Sub-Zero before raising his hands up higher to offer each head to the Emperor.

"Thank you for the offerings Sub-Zero. When I chose to support your clan's war with the Red and Black Dragon Clans I knew it was the right move to make," said Naruto, as he had seen the ruthless triangle shaped tug of war power struggle between the three clans, and the Lin Kuei's opponents were starting to show signs of teaming up to disrupt the balance of it all together.

Neither the Red nor Black Dragon Clans had shown promise in Naruto's desire to take sides, but the Lin Kuei did with Sub-Zero standing out among them, and several others before the one day be Emperor of the Empire approached the clan. After removing the rival clans from the Lin Kuei's path, these warriors pledged their undying loyalty to the warlord turned Emperor, and have never failed him yet.

"It is our honor to serve you my Emperor," said Sub-Zero, as Naruto took the two frozen heads from the man's hands, and then threw them into the air before slicing through them with his sword.

"And it is _my_ _honor_ to have you serve me with such loyalty. I need you along with your current members to go to Mist village next, as my envoys to the Mizukage there, and inform her privately what is going on with Kumo. Mist nor Water Country has the means to oppose us so I don't expect them to jump into the fight. If she shows hesitation when asked to stay out of this, inform the Mizukage a substantial amount of money will be her village's _provide_ she stays out of this until the end, and _only _at the end," said Naruto, as he knew Mist was still having money problems thanks to Madara personal influence of the previous Mizukage had allowed the Uchiha to bleed a good sum of money from the village nearly dry to the point where they could barely make do with what they had after the Rebels won.

The spoils of their war weren't even considered great among the poorest of the people there.

"Yes my Emperor," said Sub-Zero, as he left quickly to Mist, and carry out his ruler's orders.

"My Emperor, this foe by the name of Killer Bee, and the Raikage of Kumo...how will you convince him to come back to the Empire with his demon," said Liu Bei while the Emperor just smirked at him.

"Who says I'm taking Killer Bee back to the Empire? I'm not," said Naruto simply while his Generals looked confused.

"Surely you and Kyuubi won't kill him? I don't mean to speak out of turn sir, but that is the only option I see, and I am bound by my honor to speak my mind on this," said Zhao Yun while Naruto just chuckled.

"I understand your position Zhao Yun and don't need to worry about punishment for saying what you just did. I would in your place. Kyuubi and I are going to knock the new Raikage down before using our knowledge of seals to remove the eight-tails from him without it killing Killer Bee," said Naruto seeing them nod.

"A much better option to be sure. However, there is a possibility of the eight-tails taking some kind of offense to this if he enjoys being with his container, and wishes to fight your forces after the extraction," said Guan Yu with Naruto nodding since that was always a possibility since his spy network had confirmed that much about the man.

"If that happens, the eight-tails will be dealt with, and _only _if that happens," said Naruto calmly, but his voice was hardened to the point where it made the air tense, and his loyal Generals nodded in understanding.

(Kumo-A Week Days Later)

"Raikage-sama, the new shift in the Northern Communications Tower has just come in, and have found those from the previous one dead on the floor with the equipment there destroyed," said an Kumo ANBU.

"Damn! This job is not a slam. We need to work to get around this quirk and finding the one blinding all our senses with none," said Killer Bee seeing his ANBU sweat drop at his constant rapping.

"We're also checking the other towers to see if they are also in the same condition. If not, we need to use it to recall some of our forces to reinforce the village, and what's going on in the outside world," said the Kumo ANBU while Killer Bee just nodded in agreement.

"Check them. Doesn't matter if the equipment is big or small. We need to see and hear what going on while stopping what's making everything go wrong," said Killer Bee while the ANBU nodded once and vanished.

_**"It could be the Akatsuki again. Be on guard. Something is coming. Something very **__**powerful**__**! We may not be able handle or survive it,"**_ said the eight-tails while sensing something was indeed coming for them, but couldn't sense _what _it was, and yet _knew _it was very powerful.

A powerful explosion was heard from the walls of Kumo, which indicated the village was under attack, and naturally its Shinobi would rise to fight off the enemy. However, what made Killer Bee stop himself from leaping out of the window of his office in the Raikage Tower, was the sight of the Kyuubi himself in his fox laying waste to the people around him. On his head was the Emperor himself, his sword in hand, and pointing the tip of the blade at the Raikage Tower.

At Killer Bee.

Behind the two, was an army of Shinobi going left, or right of Kyuubi currently engaging Kumo Shinobi while the fox himself went into his human form before he went with the Emperor towards the Raikage Tower. Killer Bee now understood what his demon meant when it sensed something powerful and leaped out the window to the ground below in order to meet his foes now standing before him.

"You must be Killer Bee I presume?" said Naruto seeing Killer Bee draw his swords, as he spoke those words, and his students appearing in front of him doing the same.

"You presume correct son of the Yondaime. You're still going to lose to us before you even go up against Killer Bee-sensei," said the woman with red hair.

"We won't let you kill Killer Bee-sensei!" said the blonde female with the impressive bust that rivaled Tsunade.

"Kill him? We don't want to kill him," said Naruto after letting out a laugh, which only upset the trio in front of Killer Bee, and confusion from the Raikage himself.

"Then what are you here for?" said the male Kumo Shinobi with a lollipop in his mouth.

"To remove the eight-tails from him," said Kyuubi, which put the Kumo Shinobi, and Killer Bee once more on guard.

"That will kill him!" said the red haired kunoichi.

"Not if I do it. I'm a Seal Master after all and I did set my own demon free," said Naruto seeing Killer Bee and his subordinates tense at realizing this red haired figure was in fact Kyuubi in a human form.

"Why would you do that?" said Killer Bee while surprising his students by not rapping.

"To balance things out. The East needs to be humbled. I've been secretly doing it for years so the wars here stop long enough for everyone to catch their breath. Killer Bee, your brother sided with Orochimaru for a chance to obtain the Byakugan Eyes, and had to be...removed," said Naruto seeing Killer Bee's eyes widen behind his shade before they narrowed in anger.

"You killed my brother?" said Killer Bee with the eight-tails chakra forming around him.

"Me personally? No. I did send the assassin after him though. Your brother was agent of war, a pointless one, and allied with Orochimaru. He had to be put down. His pride and the bloodlust that I have been told filled his eyes would not let him stop so I had to _make him_ stop," said Naruto seeing Killer Bee getting angrier and motioned for Kyuubi to take over in facing the angered Jinchuriki.

"He would have stopped!" said Killer Bee, as he was sprouting chakra tails, but Kyuubi launched his own at the man, and kept the eight-tails at bay with his power.

"Do not be a blind fool because he was your brother. Bloodlust has always filled his heart and Orochimaru brought it out to the zenith with the belief that the eyes of the Byakugan should be in his village. He'd have sacrificed everything to Orochimaru just to see that happen. _Even you_!" said Naruto before he was surrounded by Killer Bee's students.

"You're still going to pay for killing Killer Bee sensei's brother!" said the Shinobi with the sucker in his mouth.

"Call them off Bee. I don't want to hurt your students, but I won't hesitate to maim them all for life, and even take their lives if necessary," said Naruto while seeing Killer Bee still struggling against Kyuubi, but stop when he looked into the Emperor's eyes, and saw the man was telling the truth.

"You just want to remove the eight-tails from me? That's it?" said Killer Bee while seeing his students look at him in surprise.

"Yes. You won't die from it. I promise you that much. Once the eight-tails is successfully extracted, the Demon Lord ruling of the Western Lands of my Empire has agreed to take all the Biju into his domain," said Naruto seeing Killer Bee look at him with surprise.

_**"Ask him if you can visit,"**_ said the Eight-tails inside Bee's head.

"Can I visit him? What about Nii Yugito and the Nibi?" said Killer Bee since he had long since wondered about her.

"Yugito and Nibi have been in the Western part of my Empire for some time. All the Biju with the exception of the Shukaku since the raccoons insanity is too far gone to reverse are now living there. Order the surrender of the village and I promise on the souls of the people living in my Empire that no more of your people will be harmed while working with us," said Naruto seeing Killer Bee close his eyes behind the shades that hid them and knew he was talking to his demon.

"Samui. Karui. Omoi. Stand down," said Killer Bee seeing his students look at him in shock.

"But sensei he...," said Karui, but the sharp glare through the Jinchuriki's shade covered eyes silenced her, and the others too.

"This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto you are facing Karui. He is also the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire. Brother was afraid of him _before _knowing that. This man has been in more ruthless battles on a level we cannot begin to touch. You cannot defeat him. Even if by some chance you did, the Kyuubi could kill you all with a flick of his tail, and then myself out of spite for it before doing Kami knows what to Hachibi. All three of you stand down. Now!" said Killer Bee in an authoritative voice without rapping, which was unusual, and it made the three Kumo Shinobi realize just how serious he really was when ordering them stopping their attack on Naruto.

"Alert the other Kumo Shinobi and I'll alert mine to stand down," said Naruto to Samui, Karui, and Omoi while the three reluctantly nodded before taking off.

"Time to get started kit," said Kyuubi while Naruto now had a tick mark on his forehead before he made a Shadow Clone to give the order to his Shinobi to stand down.

"Fine! Just don't call me kit...fuzzy," said Naruto with Kyuubi now sporting a tick mark of his own.

"Shut up and let's do this already!" said Kyuubi, as he needed to keep Killer Bee pinned to the wall, and use his chakra to keep the Hachibi from getting any last minute ideas.

The process took well over an hour, as the seal on Killer Bee was designed with many different tamperproof safety measures, and each of them designed to hurt the one doing the tampering. It was to be expected, as the previous Raikage had valued his brother to the degree that he didn't want anyone killing him for the demon inside, and thus made sure the safety measures were strong while not interfering in Killer Bee's development. Kumo had surrendered, but it was a reluctant one, and yet Naruto remained true to his word with Killer Bee not being killed during the extraction with Hachibi going into his human form to ensure the village wasn't destroyed further. After it happened, Kyuubi had a little talk with Hachibi about the Akatsuki, and how this was necessary to ensure that while things changed...it was for the better.

Hachibi reluctantly agreed. He was tired of being stuffed away in human bodies and he didn't also like the fact one of his horns was damaged by Killer Bee's big brother.

"So I guess this goodbye for now," said Hachibi to Killer Bee before they bumped fists.

"Only for now. Its not like it has to end like balloon going 'pow!'" said Killer Bee with Hachibi laughing slightly.

"You seriously need to give up rhyming Killer Bee. Maybe then, a girl will actually want to date you, and maybe even get laid," said Hachibi while Killer Bee just grumbled about not getting any respect from demon know-it-alls.

"Don't get your hopes up. Still, we do have music involving your way of talking, and we can setup a music studio for you to combine that. Probably make some money that way," said Kyuubi with Hachibi groaning along with Karui, Samui, and Omoi.

"Please don't encourage him Kyuubi-sama," said Karui, as she could not stand the man's rapping, and only did because Killer Bee was their Raikage/sensei.

"Deal!" said Killer Bee excitedly.

'We should have let the Emperor kill us,' thought Omoi while sucking on the sucker in his mouth.

"There is something I want to address before leaving Kyuubi," said Hachibi to Kyuubi when the Imperial Airship descended.

"What?" said Kyuubi curiously.

"Its likely the Akatsuki are going to be onto us now being in the West. Aren't you worried they'll try something?" said Hachibi with Kyuubi laughing at the idea now.

"I almost wish they would my friend. Madara himself had feared the West when it was at its peak in violence and now every single one in it has honed that into a united front and should the Akatsuki try...? Well let's just say that won't be happening anytime soon. One of Naruto's Master Strategists has already been working on a means to remove them from play as we speak. All that's left after this is Konoha being cleaned up," said Kyuubi while those around them looked confused.

"But...I thought you took care of Konoha earlier. Injured the Hokage, killed the Councils, and revealed Emperor's heritage to the people?" said Samui seeing Kyuubi smirk at her.

"That was just to get our ducks in a row my dear. All that's left is to...well I don't think I need to explain it, do I?" said Kyuubi with a grin seeing Samui shake her head no.

"Liquidation," said Omoi seeing Kyuubi grin further.

"Got it. Only those worthy of Naruto's mercy are going to be spared death and even those that should won't since they are already suffering worse then that so why change out the greater punishment for a lesser one?" said Kyuubi seeing the Kumo Shinobi looking over at Naruto now currently deep in thought about something.

"He's not what I expected when it comes to an Emperor," said Omoi to Samui, who nodded in agreement, and saw Kyuubi smirk since he heard that.

"He doesn't like to remain stagnant. Stagnant gets you killed. It makes you predictable. Naruto doesn't like being predicable," said Kyuubi before leaving with Hachibi on the Imperial Airship.

"We're ready to leave my Emperor," said RyūHayabusa kneeling with his Dragon Clan members.

"Good. Inform my Generals to fall back with the troops to Rice Country like we planned when this was over before heading West back to the Empire. You all did very well. I'm proud and honored to have you fight for me," said Naruto seeing the Dragon Ninja nod his head.

"Thank you my Emperor," said Ryūbefore he and the others left the area.

"See you later Killer Bee. Rule over Kumo well," said Naruto before walking away from the Raikage and wave back at him in the process.

"I will. Count on it," said Killer Bee before Naruto vanished in flash of yellow and once again shocked those that saw it.

"He really is the Yondaime's son," said Samui before she realized that Killer Bee had just save her and the others from being annihilated.

She almost felt bad for Konoha.

Almost.

(Akatsuki HQ)

"Iwa and Kumo have been forced into submission," said Zetsu before the projections of the other members of the Akatsuki.

"The source behind it?" said Pein simply.

_**"The Western Elemental Empire,"**_ said Zetsu with his other half.

"It makes no sense. Why do this when they gain nothing in the process?" said Konan, as she saw Pein thinking about this too.

"Iwa attacked over a week ago and only the Tsuchikage along with a few of her troops survived. It was meant to set an example to her village and the Earth Country Daimyo. Orochimaru was marching towards Konoha at the same time and were soon wiped out by the Empire's forces before sacking Rice Country. Kumo fell next with fewer casualties then the others, but...they apparently took the Hachibi with them back to the Empire," said Zetsu seeing Pein nod since that would be the case while the other members of the organization frowned at this news.

"How do we proceed?" said Itachi knowing his eyes maybe near useless he was still a valuable member of the group.

"We could go to the Empire and take the Biju from them. It shouldn't be that hard after their years of peace, right?" said Kisame before hearing Itachi sigh while calling him an idiot.

"Just because they are at peace doesn't mean they've stopped getting stronger. Namikaze Naruto wants all his people to stay strong, has them train, spar, and fight each other in healthy competitions. Their weakest warrior could kill Orochimaru of the Sannin and Kabuto with enough energy to defeat half a village worth of ANBU Captains second only to a Kage before becoming winded. They would wipe us out before we could even track down one of the Biju and that is with the _human_ forces of the Empire. There are some very powerful demons that live in the Western Elemental Empire and have the power to rival the Kyuubi. I doubt the Sharingan has any power over them," said Itachi while that was meant to target Madara hiding in the shadows more then himself.

"Enough! We will target the One-tailed Jinchuriki in Suna again since he is the only one left here in the East. Once we have that Biju secured, we will target the others, and use whatever means we can to bring them back here for what must be done," said Pein seeing them nod in understanding.

Before a cruel laugh echoed in the dark room.

"What the fuck?" said Hidan while the laughter got louder and louder with a sense of dread filling the dark room.

"What an unexpected turn of events my time with the Emperor has brought me since he discovered me deep beneath he Imperial Palace. I must have done something good in my other life to gain such favor from him in being given the honor of wiping you out," said the cruel dark voice, as he came out of the shadows, dressed in crimson, and black with glasses shaded in orange lenses.

"Who the Hell are you?" said Kisame readying his sword while the figure just grinned while his fledging came out of the shadows with him.

Followed by several more individuals of inhumane power.

"Where are my manners. My name is Alucard. Next to me is my lovely student of all things dark Seras Victoria. Behind her are Cloud Strife and Sephiroth. Behind me is the younger of the two Inu Demon Lord Brothers by the name of Inuyasha. We have come here under the direct command of the Emperor himself...to _kill _the Akatsuki's so called _Immortals_," said Alucard with the Akatsuki members tensing.

"Pein," said Konan with the man nodding to go, but found herself unable to when a dark tendril wrapped around her entire body, and squeezed tightly.

"Running off to protect the man's real body? I don't think so. Choose who you want to fight," said Alucard with Seras grinning hungrily for blood, as her _nature_ had come out, and it was _hungry_!

"I want Jashin Priest!" Seras with her eyes glowing red and fangs growing.

"Bring it on bitch!" said Hidan with his scythe.

"The fish man is mine," said Cloud while revealing his sword while Kisame himself just grinned.

"No problem there," said Kisame, as he unleashed Samehada, and looked hungry for a fight.

I'll take the one concerned with money. I'll even use some of it to pay the boatman on the River Styx to send him across to the other side," said Inuyasha with his Tessaiga in hand and ready to unleash destruction on the multi-hearted Missing Nin.

"I have always wondered what it would be like to have a demon's heart in me. Now I'm going to find out when I rip yours from its body!" said Kakuzu, as he saw the Inu Demon before him smirk, and eyes burning with bloodlust.

"The one by the name of Pein is mine. Now who gets Uchiha Itachi and Madara?" said Sephiroth while Alucard just grinned further while the dark tendrils wrapped around Zetsu trying to escape.

"The Emperor of course," said Alucard with Naruto now appearing from the shadows.

"You are too kind Alucard though I think given Itachi's weakened condition, Madara will be the only challenge between the two, and I would hate to send Konoha's most valuable spy back to Konoha...in pieces," said Naruto while Itachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?" said Kisame looking at Itachi in shock.

"You heard me. Uchiha Itachi has been Jiraiya of the Sannin's spy for the Leaf regarding _all _your activities. Every move you've made, every scheme, and every plan was known to Konoha in advance by Itachi," said Naruto seeing Itachi stepping away from the group of S-class Missing Nin.

"Fucking traitor!" said Hidan while Naruto just chuckled.

"Don't be like that Jashin Priest. Itachi was just doing his noble duty for Konoha. Just like my Father did and we all know how _that _turned out. I'm surprised you didn't leave sooner Itachi. Your eyes must be so badly damaged by this point that all the people in this room are cloudy grey shapes. Am I right?" said Naruto seeing Itachi tense further.

"Yes, but even without my sight, I am still able to handle the others in a fight, and even you if it is a must," said Itachi drawing his sword while Naruto smirked.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" said Naruto, as he moved swiftly with the others toward their targets while Alucard killed Zetsu, and held Konan in his grasp.

"You aren't going anywhere my dear," said Alucard grinning at the woman in his grip while watching the fighting around him.

Kisame was fighting Cloud Strife in swordsmanship, their swords clanging against the other, as they each tried to outdo the other, and yet it was clear Cloud had the edge. His sword became two, delivering twice the attacks on the swordsman from Mist, and his speed being twice as fast. Kisame struggled to keep up, knowing that using Water Jutsus were out of the question since he needed hand signs to make them, and this guy wasn't going to let that happen for a second.

"Damn brat!" said Kisame, as he tried to match Cloud's strength with his own, but found it impossible since somehow the blonde swordsman was faster, _and _stronger then him in terms of Kenjutsu.

"This so called brat is going to take your head off," said Cloud, as he caught Samehada in a scissors move, and cut the blade in half.

Samehada screamed out in pain before dying while Cloud kept on attacking Kisame, and with a few well placed sword moves took the man's head clean off. To Cloud's right, the form of Inuyasha unleashing the power of his demonic sword down on Kakuzu caught the blonde's line of sight, and the Akatsuki member being annihilated. Seras had moved with deadly speed, leaving behind a crimson line due to her speed produced from the pair of red wings she had on her back, and slammed Hidan into a wall before dragging him along it. His skin, flesh, and bone peeling away violently in the process while looking the mad Jashin Priest right in the eye. Seras smashed the man's body into paste, ripping apart flesh, shredding organs, and shattering the bones of her foe without mercy. Sephiroth had manifested his trusted sword Masamune to his hands and engaged the Sith Paths to Pein in battle with each falling quickly soon after despite the Rinnegan's Dojutsu like power.

"Now its down to you and me Itachi. Don't worry, Madara will be next I assure you, and then if I'm feeling merciful...you little brother," said Naruto while the loud scream from Konan was heard, as Alucard bit the woman on the neck after he asked her if she was a virgin, and answered yes.

While that happened, Seras vanished into the shadows heading for the faint heartbeat her ears picked up until she came to the sight of the _real_ Pein looking fearful, and tried to repel her with his powers. However, Seras was far stronger then he was, and instantly sank her teeth into his neck. Draining the man dry of his life energy through the crimson liquid the lost strength she herself had spent on this assignment.

"Seras found the real Pein," said Alucard with a grin while Konan was now his servant like Seras had been before embracing her new nature.

Not far from him, Naruto had knocked down Itachi, having disarmed the Uchiha of his sword, and knowing that the man's Sharingan Eyes no longer had the power to in them. Itachi struggled to get up, but found himself bound in chain made up of chakra, and was surprised the source of them was _Naruto_.

"My Mother's bloodline in case you're wondering. Sealed away by the Yondaime Hokage when the Kyuubi was being put in me. Not _purposely_ mind you, but my Father was in a bit of a rush, and when I freed the fox from my body...so I did the same with this power. You have much to answer for. I think...yes I think you'll live. I want you to stand before the Fire Daimyo and explain to him everything you did regarding the massacre of nearly your entire clan for the _real _reason," said Naruto seeing the Uchiha's eyes widen slightly and before he could do anything to prevent that from happening...Itachi was knocked out by Inuyasha via a blow to the head.

"We'll take him back from here my Emperor," said Inuyasha seeing Naruto nod and toss the Uchiha to Cloud.

"Cloud, take him out of here, and keep him knocked out until you get to Fire Country to tell the Daimyo of your prize. Inuyasha come with me for a moment. I need you and your demonic sword to destroy something," said Naruto seeing the Demon Lord nod and they went to a nearby chamber where the giant statue Gedō Mazō where the three-tails was sealed away.

"So this is the statue our spies heard rumors about?" said Inuyasha seeing Naruto nod and put a hand on the statue before feeling the three-tails inside howling to be free.

"I sense fear, anger, and...hope! The three-tails senses me here. My intentions with the statue being destroyed and the fact its destruction will set it free. Grant our the demon his wish," said Naruto seeing Inuyasha smirk and ready his sword.

"Yes sir. 'Wind Scar!'" said Inuyasha, as he unleashed his attack on the statue, effectively destroying it, and setting the three-tails free.

Of course, the demon would have to wait a few more years before it could reconstruct itself, but Naruto didn't see a problem with that, and would make sure the demonic turtle was informed of the Empire's waters in the demonic territory of Sesshomaru were much better then that of the East. It was a shame the three-tails couldn't leave water for only a short time, but that was life, and not even Naruto could change it.

"Now...where is Uchiha Madara?" said Naruto while sensing the man was still here, but no doubt hiding since the founding member of the Uchiha Clan only fought when it was absolutely necessary, and in the meantime stayed in the shadows to let others fight his battles for him.

But now there was no one left to fight for Madara anymore.

"He's here. His scent taints the place," said Inuyasha seeing Naruto nod in agreement.

"Get the others out of here. This fight is between him and me," said Naruto with the Inu Demon Lord looking at him carefully.

"Are you sure?" said Inuyasha, as he didn't want to question the young Emperor, but the young Demon Lord wouldn't put it past Madara to pull something, and thus bring about victory from the jaws of defeat.

"I'm sure. This is a long overdue match. I have a _personal_ score to settle with him," said Naruto seeing Inuyasha nod.

"Fair enough. Kick this guy's ass for all of us too," said Inuyasha in a cocky tone, which made Naruto smirk, and give a mock salute.

"Naturally. Now get out of here you crazy dog," said Naruto before Inuyasha left quickly to leave the young Emperor in the darkness of the room.

"That was smart of you sending him away. I would have experimented the use of my eyes on him and no doubt caused you quite a few problems," said Madara appearing from the shadows, no longer wearing his Tobi disguise, but the crimson samurai armor he had worn in the past, and a sword of his own in hand.

"Yes. It was smart, but not in the way you think, as your eyes don't work on the likes of him, and they never will again. Kyuubi is no longer you 'pet', as I purged that weakness from him, and he is now his own demon," said Naruto seeing Madara scowl at that tidbit of news.

"I heard the rumors from Konoha about that, but I didn't want to believe them since it was Danzo, who tried to use powers beyond his understanding, and was not even an Uchiha by blood," said Madara with Naruto shaking his head.

"You speak as though it would make a difference. It wouldn't. Your Sharingan Eyes only worked on the Biju and even then I've removed that weakness from each one now living in the Empire. I've robbed you of your eyes true power," said Naruto seeing Madara's eyes narrow in anger at how his plan to enter the Empire and use his eyes to do that while causing unrest in the Western demonic territories of the Empire to cover his escape.

"I see. Well, the next best thing for me to have for a victory, is your head to mount on my wall, then show to your future wife, and soon to be future widow," said Madara seeing the blonde laugh at him like he just told a joke.

"You think just because I've had peace for a few years within the Empire that I would just stop training, and staying strong to keep it together? I've been training constantly with my best warriors to stay in tiptop shape and I know for a fact that every one involved in my training was much stronger then _you_!" said Naruto while seeing Madara getting angrier at the mention of those in the West being stronger then him.

"Let's see you back up those claims boy," said Madara, as he got ready to fight, and so did Naruto.

"Oh, I will Madara, and don't bother trying to flee using that time space Jutsu of yours. I placed seals outside this place, which disables all abilities of that nature, and yes that also includes the Hiraishin Jutsu," said Naruto smirking at Madara.

"You would do that to yourself? I knew the Uzumaki honor in you would do something extremely stupid, but I didn't expect this, and I must say your honor seems to be the twin of your own stupidity," said Madara while Naruto just smirked further.

"Then you should have no reason to complain. Now shut your mouth and fight!" said Naruto, as he charged Madara, and the Uchiha did the same with their swords clashing.

"You're pretty good. You're doing much better then your Father," said Madara, as they battled in Kenjutsu, trying to decapitate the other, and bring about their own victory.

"I have long since surpassed my Father in the form of natural speed. What's your excuse for not doing the same?" said Naruto, as he saw Madara frown at him, and rolled away from the vertical sword swing aimed at cutting through him from the left shoulder on down.

"I've been busy," said Madara seeing Naruto smirk.

"You mean you've been _lazy_! Always having other people do your dirty work doesn't exactly strain the muscles. You've used that time space thing with your eyes, I bet you have forgotten what running through the trees feels like, and feeling the muscles working overtime in getting to a destination. The building up of stamina in the long run, as you move your body to its limit, and then the training one does physically has no doubt been negligent," said Naruto seeing Madara scowl even deeper.

"My Senju rival did weaken me. I'm not at my full strength," said Madara, as he saw the Uzumaki smirk.

"Excuses. Do you know how many times I've been weakened in combat? Countless times and yet I pushed myself to become greater then I was because its what _strong people do_! You took the cowards way out. You used your eyes like the rest of the Uchiha Clan to cheat to gain victory. What about your honor in winning in a fair manner?" said Naruto seeing Madara getting angrier with each passing second.

"Shinobi don't play fair. We never have! Honor has nothing to do with our way of life. Honorable Shinobi get killed sooner then later because they stand in the light when they should stand in the shadows. The Senju and Uzumaki Clans learned that the hard way in life before they crumbled to nearly a handful of people," said Madara with Naruto being the one to scowl.

"No. That's where you're wrong. It wasn't them standing in the light that got them killed. They thrived in the light. It made them stronger. It was people like you, who were jealous of their ability to walk in the light that cause our near destruction, and yet you forget one thing about light Madara," said Naruto seeing Madara frown in confusion.

"And what is that?" said Madara before he felt a sword through his back and the Naruto in front of him go "poof!" before his Sharingan Eyes.

He had been fighting a Shadow Clone? Since when?

"Darkness will always yield to the power of light no matter what. 'Wood Style: Leech Tree Jutsu!'" said Naruto before making one handed hand signs and stomped the ground before it erupted with a tree wrapping around Madara's body.

"What the...? This is impossible!" said Madara, as he was surprised Naruto could use his rival's power, and wondered how this was even possible?

"Surprised? You weren't the only one. I was shocked to know I had Senju blood in me. It was then Kyuubi learned a very interesting thing about me and how it happened," said Naruto before whispering the secret into Madara's ear and felt the man stiffen in shock while the tree consumed all except his face in it trunk.

"There was only one Senju woman at the time of your Mother's pregnancy and she was the only capable of performing such a procedure," said Madara, as he saw Naruto walk around to face him, and cleaning the blade of his sword.

"That's right. Meaning in a way, Senju Tsunade was partially my Mother too, if only to a slight degree, and technicality after my _real _Mother died bringing me into this world. I have no doubts she knew about my connection to her outside of being my Godmother, which strangely enough make Tsunade look like an even bigger pile of walking human crap then you, and will get her just deserts soon because of it. Its almost a shame you won't live long enough to see it," said Naruto before snapping his fingers, as Madara cried out in pain, and felt the tree feeding off of him.

"What is this tree doing?" said Madara, as he felt his strength fading with each passing second, and it leaving his body in a way not unlike a giant leech sucking away blood.

"Its draining you. Hence the name of the Jutsu. I don't know how long you'll last given how long you've been alive due to your eyes, but I do know its going to be an agonizing wait for death to claim your soul, and one that is _loooong_ overdue," said Naruto walking away from Madara's trapped form.

When Naruto left the room, a sound of an explosion, and cave in later gave Madara a tomb worthy of his station as the founding member of the Uchiha Clan.

A tomb filled with blood, destruction, and death.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter for you all. Hope it live up to your expectations. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Prophecy Fulfilled

(A/N: This will not be a long chapter. Sadly, my mind is driven to finish this, and my own life had compelled me to move a _bit _ahead of schedule. ENJOY!)

The Fire Daimyo was feeling uneasy at the moment, which he had every right to be, as he had several agents of the Western Elemental Empire before him, holding Uchiha Itachi prisoner, and waiting for their Emperor to arrive. The Feudal Lord knew with his own army of samurai here in the Capital of his lands, these agents would kill them easily, and himself should they even _suspect_ there are thoughts about betraying the Emperor upon his arrival. Of course, the Fire Daimyo had no intention of doing that, as this was the Yondaime's son, and the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki had done a great deal for the East, and the West with the latter becoming an Empire of incredible power. Already, Earth, Rice, and Lightning Country had surrendered to the Empire's might. Iwa was a shadow of its former self after their failed invasion attempt in breeching The Wall and Orochimaru's forces were wiped out along with the Sannin himself with his chosen Right Hand sharing the same fate. Lightning Country also submitted with the new Lightning Daimyo, who had replaced his war hungry predecessor, had surrendered with Kumo following soon after with the Hachibi extracted from their Jinchuriki.

And now these Imperial agents watching for anything and everything just told him that the Akatsuki was no more.

'Its hard to imagine that things have gone so far out of hand and yet...things have been stabilized from this chaos. Maybe this is Kami's way of removing the poison from our lands. All this corruption, greed, chaos, and thirst for greater power without regard for the consequences of our actions has led to everything here today. The East has been poisoned by all these things and the Emperor's methods seem to be the only cure,' thought the Fire Daimyo, as he saw Naruto come in on horseback with his Generals, dismount, and walk over to where Itachi was currently sitting via his knees on the floor.

"Fire Daimyo-sama, its good to see you after all this time despite all the truly horrible circumstances with the chaos happening around us, and the evils behind them trying to spread their wickedness," said Naruto seeing the Feudal Lord nod, as visiting the man was one of the things the Namikaze had done at times in secret, and talk about the future of the world.

They discussed politics, philosophy, and general direction the world was heading without someone responsible making sure the world wasn't destroyed. They had secretly come to an agreement that in the event things progressed to this point, a plan of sorts had to be put into motion, and bring about the needed balance of the _entire _Continent. Not just one side of the landscape, but _all _of the lands needed to be calmed, and needed a strong leader to ensure it happened.

"Now Uchiha Itachi, you are going to tell the Fire Daimyo everything about your time in Konoha, the Akatsuki, and the _true_ reason behind the Uchiha Massacre," said Naruto, as he put an iron clad grip on Itachi's shoulder, and the Uchiha whimpered slightly knowing what was about to happen.

"And afterwards?" said Itachi seeing the grin on Naruto's face.

"You get your long awaited wish Itachi. The wish of dying for your crimes," said Naruto before motioning for the Uchiha to tell the Fire Daimyo the truth.

"I understand Naruto and I just want to say...I'm glad it was you who did this," said Itachi while looking back at Naruto with a smile before turning his head to fully face the Fire Daimyo and tell the man everything.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

"I can't believe this! That brat is taking over the East," said Tsunade, as she received word of Naruto's conquest, and how the defeated countries of the East along with their Shinobi villages had kneeled to their new Emperor.

"The prophecy," said Jiraiya more to himself then Tsunade.

"What? Not that nonsense again!" said Tsunade, as she had heard it all before from the man after Naruto's banishment, and told him not to rely on things from the Toads.

"It makes sense though. I did teach the gaki, if only for a short time, and just _look_ what is happening around us? The man is taking control. The different Feudal Lords of the East know they can't defy him and have no intention of doing so with Naruto letting them stay the way they are in return for their cooperation. My contacts in the Wind Daimyo's Court has informed me that the Feudal Lord wish to become part of the Empire, offering up a sizeable tribute to prove it, but Naruto respectfully told the Feudal Lord that a tribute was not necessary, and just his loyalty was enough for him. Rice Country is the same way, as it was sacked easily by Naruto's force, and changed its status from temporarily annexed to permanently annexed into the Empire. The kid is devouring lands left and right without lifting a finger while his reputation in being a fair Emperor doing the work for him," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade seething at this.

"My Grandfather was the same way with the Shinobi villages. He was respected to such a level that few dared challenge him. It seems he's inherited more from me then just some of my genetic traits from the Senju Clan," said Tsunade while Jiraiya shook his head at her.

"Is that so bad? Do you really want to fight him Tsunade? Over..._whatever_ it is you find this need to fight him that I can't get my head around!" said Jiraiya while Tsunade just scowled deeply at him.

"Of course I do! I will fight him with everything I am Jiraiya. That boy is not worthy of the life given to him by that damn procedure my Grandfather used," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya become saddened by her words.

"You do realize that if it wasn't for that very procedure used to get Kushina pregnant with Minato's child, you wouldn't even exist either since your Grandmother had the same thing done to herself, and brought your own Mother into this world," said Jiraiya while he got a death glare for his troubles.

"_Never _say that to me again or I will beat you _literally_ to death Jiraiya," said Tsunade while Jiraiya sighed and nodded.

"I won't. It's the first and last time I'll say it to you Tsunade. Hell, I only said it because I was hoping to knock some sense into you, and let the truth snap your head out of this _hate _that's tainting your soul," said Jiraiya seeing the woman not looking him in the eyes.

"I know what I feel in my heart right now for that brat. I don't know if its hate, spite, or something else I can't put into words. What I do know, is that these feelings tell me to make sure Naruto does _not _win, and I will fight the gaki with everything in my body," said Tsunade while Jiraiya's face looked pained.

"You're going to regret this Tsunade. The village has seen its last days. The Fire Daimyo has ordered the liquidation of Konoha at Naruto's request with the Emperor coming here to do the job himself," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade smirking slightly.

"Let him come. I'll fix the mistake I made when the Yondaime asked me to perform the procedure to assist in Kushina getting pregnant," said Tsunade while Jiraiya looked away from her.

"Kushina would be devastated to hear you say that," said Jiraiya while sensing Tsunade shooting him a dirty look.

"As she would be with you!" said Tsunade with Jiraiya nodding.

"I know that Tsunade. And I've regretted doing that every single day since the order was signed. Its only now that the weight of it has practically reached its zenith. It's a shame the guilt you should be feeling right now is lighter then air," said Jiraiya before leaving the room before Tsunade could shoot back a response.

(Konoha Streets)

Word reached the populous of the village of the Fire Daimyo ordering the Leaf's official liquidation, orders that the Fire Daimyo made to prove his allegiance to Naruto after his lands became annexed into the Empire without resistance, and would be performed by the Emperor himself. Many civilians were scrambling to their homes to get their families to hide in the shelters, believing the Shinobi of the Leaf would protect them, and defeat this vile Emperor they had once scorned when the former Jinchuriki lived here. Even now, the Shinobi were preparing a defense against the Emperor, his forces being brought against them, and hoped to at least go down fighting valiantly in a manner befitting the village's once great reputation. Even now, the people blamed Naruto not only for the Leaf's fall from power after his banishment, but the Fire Daimyo's decision to order the majority of them meet a soon to be demise, and at the hands of the former Jinchuriki no less.

Among the Shinobi working on defending their homes, yet not doing anything at the same time, were the Konohamaru Corps. currently leaning against the walls of an alley, and watching the people running around in a semi-panic. The three knew their Boss was coming here to Konoha, to do what needed to be done, and that it was the only way to purge the bad blood from this place. Agents of the Empire were already in Konoha, under disguise of foreign merchants, simple travelers, and holy Monks on a pilgrimage of sorts with the village being a place to stop before continuing further on their travels.

_That_ was the official cover, but_ unofficially_ those agents never left, and had been in the shadows waiting for the order to strike. The Emperor was to attack from the outside of the Leaf while the agents inside struck from their assigned areas to weaken it further.

"Its finally happen," said Konohamaru seeing the others nod.

"Statistically it was bound to happen sooner or later," said Udon having done the math in his head.

"They brought it on themselves," said Moegi before looking deeper into the alley and a figure in white wearing a hood that covered his face in shadow.

"I bring word from the Emperor himself. He requires your assistance on bringing down the Northern Wall of the village where most of the Leaf Shinobi are moving to protect since they know he's heading towards Konoha from that general area," said the figure with the Konohamaru Corps. nodding.

"How big of an army is the Boss bringing?" said Konohamaru with the figure smirking at him.

"Do you really need to ask Sarutobi Konohamaru? The man _IS _and army unto himself," said the figure before walking backwards into the shadows while Konohamaru let out a chuckle.

"Of course he is," said Konohamaru before motioning for his teammates to follow him.

"Are they on the move?" said a figure with long red hair tied in a samurai ponytail and a X-shaped scar on his cheek.

"I just spoke to them. I can see they are loyal to the Emperor. The pair at the ramen stand were extracted using the secret underground base Danzo used for his Root Division," said the white robed figure from the Assassin's Guild.

"What about the other remaining Rookie Nine? Maito Gai's old Genin team? Spare or kill," said the red haired figure.

"Avoid them for now until further orders. Disable them if you fight, but do not kill until further ordered, and only by the Emperor," said the Assassin seeing the figure nod.

"Saito and his Shinsengumi are also in position," said the red haired swordsman with the Assassin nodding.

"Yes. Await the signal to begin. It will come in the form of a crimson flare I will launch from the Hokage Monument on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head," said the Assassin with the swordsman nodding.

"Understood," said the red haired swordsman.

"Stain the ground with the blood of the guilty _Hitokiri Battōsai_," said the Assassin before vanishing into the shadows once more.

"As is expected from a member of the Ishin Shishi Patriots," said the Battōsai simply.

(Outside Konoha)

"Are you ready for this Naruto-kun?" said Hinata seeing the spiky blonde Emperor nod.

"I am. Are you ready? What must be done is not something you can just wish to happen quickly and...," said Naruto, but he was silenced by Hinata putting a finger on his lips, and then that was replaced by her lips.

"You need to do this. _We _need to do this my love. Let us put our ghosts to rest and bring peace to this world," said Hinata, as she saw him nod, and caress her hands while one of his fingers touched her ring finger with a ring holding green jewel on it.

The green jewel that was once the Shodaime's Necklace had been altered to become the Empress's Ring.

"Then let us do this...together," said Naruto with Hinata nodding.

"Together," said Hinata before giving him another loving kiss and the two of them began their march towards Konoha.

Creating an army of Shadow Clones, Naruto sent them forward with Konoha's forces waiting for him, and Hinata with weapons at the ready. However, before a single kunai, shuriken, or Jutsu could be launched at the Imperial pair a massive explosion tore through the wall sensing Shinobi everywhere. The army of Narutos charged forward, a flare shot up from the Hokage Monument, exploding in the air, and generating a crimson glow that covered all of the village in its haunting light. Explosions rocked different areas, agents of the Empire struck surprised Konoha Shinobi in different defensive positions within the village, carving a path of death, and destruction like they had done hundreds of times before in their lives. Everywhere around the village, Imperial Swordsman, Shinobi, and Warrior Monks appeared fighting Leaf Shinobi.

As for Hinata, she was now being attacked by her so called _Father_, and a sizeable group of her clan. Hiashi had called her a failure, the Emperor's whore, and see to it that she was never allowed to have any children with him should she survive this. Hinata was not intimidated by her Father, as she had been training hard since coming to the Empire, and had become stronger under the teachers Naruto had assigned to her overall development.

Hiashi let his clansmen fight Hinata first, thinking they would be able to do the job for him, and thus keep his hands clean in destroying his daughter. She surprised him in a shocking display of skill, as Hinata used her own style of Gentle Fist, and decimated each Hyuuga her Father sent in his place. When the last one fell, only Hinata, and her Father remained to fight it out in many would consider a dispute a parent has with their grown up child.

"How could you do this to me? To me and the clan?" said Hiashi sharply at Hinata.

"How could I not? I love Naruto-kun. I always will. Even now, you would denounce our union, and hurt me to get to him. Why? Didn't you know what it means to love with my Mother?" said Hinata seeing Hiashi scoff at the mention of the sacred word.

"Love has _nothing_ to do with the Hyuuga Clan. Its as foreign as the word 'freedom' is to the Branch family of our clan. We do not marry for love. Your Mother did so with such nativity, when the reason I did it was to appease the Elders since she once came from an influential noble house, and had the ears of the Fire Daimyo. They long since fell out of grace with him at that time, but by then I was already married, and she was carrying you so removing her was out of the question," said Hiashi, as he lashed out at Hinata with his version of Gentle Fist, and she blocked every single strike he tried to hit her with.

"And when she died? Was that because she found out the truth? Or did you do it on the orders of the Elders?" said Hinata, as she launched her own counter attack on him, and pushed Hiashi back several feet with the man coughing up blood.

"I don't know how you found out about that little secret, but I guarantee it will never be spoken from your lips again, and will go with you to your grave!" said Hiashi, as he once again charged towards Hinata, and found himself unable to land a strike against his more agile daughter.

"No. You will take it to yours," said Hinata, as she unleashed her fury on Hiashi for every match against her sister, her cousin, and "spars" he made her do knowing she would lose because of her hesitation in hurting family.

Hinata smashed in his ribs, shred his internal organs, and broke every single bone within Hiashi's body while unleashing all the frustration this man had built up inside of her. All the put downs, all the beating that were ignored by others simply because _he _called them spars, and disregarding her feelings in general all for the sake of a selfish clan that cared little to nothing about others. All the Hyuuga Clan cared about was the Hyuuga Clan, the archaic traditions, and the only reason they served Konoha was because it benefited them in keeping the clan in a secure position they could _never _have with any other village.

Hinata was tired of these traditions. She was tired of her clan in general.

It was time for a change.

"Damn hime. Remind me to never make you angry," said a Shadow Clone of Naruto in a joking manner while the real man himself was heading for the Hokage Tower to speak to his Godparents.

"You never could. Let's round up the other Rookies. Only when the smoke clears will we decide what to do with them," said Hinata seeing the Shadow Clone of Naruto give her a kiss then a mock salute.

"You got it. You heard her boys. Round them all up hogtie style. YEEEHHAAAAAW!" said the Shadow Clone while Hinata just blink before letting out a chuckle.

'Naruto-kun's Shadow Clones can be so weird sometimes,' thought Hinata knowing that they had their occasional..._glitches_.

(Hokage Tower)

An ANBU lay on the ground, his mask sliced in half from the slash of Naruto's sword after cutting him down, and the blonde Emperor made his way to the Hokage's Office. His blue eyes were colder then ice, harder then steel, and burning with fury hotter then the Sun itself. Shinobi came out of every corner trying to stop him, but lethal Taijutsu, or sword strikes made them fall down dead. Blood stained the hallways, bodies littered the floors, and all at Naruto's hands. His footsteps echoed throughout the tower, almost like a heartbeat at a steady pace with one foot moving in front of the other, and on the path that would take him to the Hokage's Office.

A room, which at one point, Naruto thought would one day call his own when becoming Hokage, and protector of this village. Only for that very dream to die on the day of his banishment, ordered by the Hokage herself, and face the penalty of death should he ever return. The latter being overridden of course by the Fire Daimyo in a short span of a few Months, but the man no longer cared about that, as Tsunade no long had the strength, or the right mind to backup any threat she wished to carry out against him. Her troops were losing the fight outside, the Fire Daimyo had ordered the village be liquidated with the survivors being left to rebuild as a way to make sure they remember this little lesson in humility, and the woman herself was tucked away in her cozy office with Jiraiya.

Without much restraint, he kicked the office doors down, and walked inside to see his two intended targets waiting for him. No ANBU were in the room, which meant either they had prepared a trap of some kind with seals, or they were confident in taking him down themselves.

"Its been awhile old hag. Still hiding your ugly face behind that Genjutsu of yours I see," said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"You have some nerve coming back here Naruto. You were told what would happen if you did," said Tsunade rising from her seat.

"That you did. _However_, I do believe the Fire Daimyo _removed _that little stipulation of your regarding my banishment, and that I could do just about anything I wanted upon my return here to this shithole. Or has your brain forgotten that much?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade frown at him.

"Return Shizune and Anko back to the village," said Tsunade with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Why? So you can punish them? Why are you even asking me in the first place? Doesn't matter. What matters, is they are safe, and out of your reach. Don't you ever wonder, who sent those medical records to the Fire Daimyo, and raised red flags over the village in the first place?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade's eyes widen.

"I knew it! Only she could have gotten access to them. But...how did it get sent to the Fire Daimyo?" said Tsunade while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Its not hard to figure out. There is only one team that left the village with their sensei on a trip to the Capital of Fire Country during that time the file was taken. That same Genin team, recently graduated mind you, that has not abandoned me, and even now are helping in the fall of Konoha," said Naruto seeing Tsunade's eyes widen knowing who that team was since she sent them there after they graduated.

"The Konohamaru Corps. delivered it," said Tsunade to herself.

"They pushed themselves so hard afterwards and graduated early. The Fire Daimyo was so impressed with them, he wanted to see the Sandaime's Grandson for himself, and see if the boy was indeed just like sensei," said Jiraiya remembering how the entire village was talking about it.

"They didn't take my banishment very well. Shizune approached them before leaving and secretly handed Konohamaru the files. Told him to hand it only to the Fire Daimyo," said Naruto seeing the woman before him fuming in anger.

"That _bitch_! After all I've done for her," said Tsunade with Naruto scoffing.

"All you've done for her? Please! How many times has she had to cover the exit when you ran away from your debts? How many times has she had to be your eyes when you went out drinking? Who was it that put up with all your vices day in and day out since leaving the village? If anything, _you _owe _her_, and its high time you paid _all_ your debts to the people you cheated from," said Naruto seeing Tsunade's eyes narrow at him.

"I haven't cheated anyone," said Tsunade with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Let's look back at that statement, shall we? You have cheated me out of a life. You have cheated Shizune out of a life. Hell, you even cheated Jiraiya here out of a life with _you_, and your narrow minded arrogance," said Naruto seeing Tsunade slam her fist through the desk, which signified to him that she had enough, and was ready to fight.

"Enough! I don't need a simple minded gaki, who has delusions of grandeur, telling _me_ how to do things, and judging my actions in the aftermath of them all. You are not the Hokage of this village Naruto. _I am_! If I want to cheat you, Hinata, Jiraiya, Shizune, and even the Konohamaru Corps out of a life then I will!" said Tsunade while not caring that Jiraiya was in the room hearing this.

He had put up with it since they were Genin. The man could take one more hit to his male pride.

"I see. Then I'm going to do what I came here to do," said Naruto taking a step forward, but stopped when his instincts, honed from years of training, had screamed out for him to stop, and saw the look in his Godparents' eyes to dare him in taking the next step forward.

'One more step! Take one more step damn you!' thought Tsunade, as she saw Naruto was one step away from defeat, and the Leaf's survival.

However, Naruto was not about to give the woman what he wanted, as he drew upon his vast reserves of chakra, and in a surprising move had spread it over the entire room. The Hokage's Office glowed for a second showing the seal designs covering the entire room, which upon being activated from what the Emperor could see from the designs would bind his body, seal off his chakra, and basically leave Naruto at their mercy before they shattered in front trio in the room.

"Nice try. You almost had me. I was so sure the Shinobi I cut down throughout the tower was your only line of defense against me, but then you have Jiraiya do this, and explain the crudeness of your actions to lure me in. Not bad. However, you're facing someone, who had been in danger so many times in his life, developed a danger sense, and instincts enhanced from years of battle," said Naruto seeing the woman growl in anger.

"You still can't win," said Jiraiya finally though his eyes didn't have the conviction in them that Tsunade's did.

"Prove it. Fight me. Both of you. Right now," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya hesitate, but Tsunade charged forward, using the super strength in her legs to move faster then a normal person would, and closed the gap instantly before taking a swing.

She missed.

Tsunade moved furiously in an attempt to hit Naruto, but the Namikaze was too fast for her, as he had trained with those that made his Godmother's speed seem like she was a snail in a rabbits world, and caused the Hokage to stumble in the end of her latest punch. He easily tripped the female Hokage, which caused her to hit the wall, and made Tsunade look like a complete fool. Tsunade snarled at Naruto, her forehead bleeding above where the jewel was, and once more tried to decimate the spiky blonde with a super strength enhanced hit.

Yet she kept on missing.

Jiraiya tried his own hand in helping Tsunade while wishing he could go into Sage Mode to combat Naruto, but the Toads had long since cut him off, and even then the Sannin had doubts the form would make a difference in fighting Naruto. His one time student had gotten stronger from years of training and being knee deep in war in the West when it was divided. Meanwhile, Jiraiya had been spending his time peeping on women, and Tsunade had been stuck behind a desk doing paperwork with any real training with what she was doing now being more from instinct then actual training.

''Hold still brat!" said Tsunade, as she aimed a kick at him, but he dodge, and hit her with a kick his own that sent the Hokage flying out the window into the village below.

"Rasengan!" said Jiraiya, who aimed the deadly attack at his Godson's back, but Naruto had quickly spin around, and caught the Sannin's hand at the wrist with the orb of energy a few inches from his face.

"You've both gotten so slow. So stale. I would say your age has something to do with it, but I know for a fact being older is not a factor here with either of you, and its just your slacking off that's caused you to be so weak. Its sad to think that you were once arguably the strongest Shinobi in the East after all that you've been through and yet I can easily crush you with ease because of your lack of training. I vowed long ago to never become like that Jiraiya. Do you know why I made such a vow? So I wouldn't become like you and Tsunade in using my title as Emperor to give me what I wanted. You and Tsunade did that when you left the Leaf. Abusing your traveling rights to peep on women or drink while gambling at casinos to blow away your money. _Disgusting_!" said Naruto before he broke Jiraiya's arm, then the leg, and landed five hits to the man's chest area in hitting all five pressure points.

"W-What...What did you...you hit m-me with?" said Jiraiya, as he fell to his knees, and spit out blood from his mouth.

"The Five Finger Palm of Death. A great Taijutsu Master taught me that move. His name was Pai Mei. The man was considered the best in Eagle Claw Taijutsu and could pull out a person's eye in a single strike. Pai Mei was known to be the best in fighting, had little love for Easterners, and most people when they seek him out to train. He hated me from the start when I first sought him out for training. When he asked me what I knew of the ways of Taijutsu, I told him I knew little to nothing because no one would teach me due to my Jinchuriki status, and thus was a blank slate. Surprisingly he laughed, called me smart donkey for knowing when not to make an ass out of myself, and wished to see if I had any potential in Taijutsu at all," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya unable to stand on his own two legs.

"Must have been a real sadist then if you got stronger under him," said Jiraiya before he spit out some blood.

"Oh yeah. I fought and lost to him big time. But I took my beating well. I had heard the stories of how he hated disrespectful people and those that glared at him with some kind of defiance. Just by looking or insulting him was enough to bring about death to someone generating it at the man. Knowing this, I stayed humble, contrite in learning all he had to teach, and was impressed that I held my tongue so well when Pai Mei _knew_ there was so much I wanted to say. When my training was complete, I asked him about the very move I used on you, and asked if it was possible for him to teach me that move since _no one_ had ever been taught it from the rumors," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya finally stand up, but stayed on his one good leg, and keep his balance.

"What did he say?" said Jiraiya while using a chair to support himself.

"Pai Mei said 'If you can land one solid hit on my body, I will teach you this difficult, and deadly move that no other outside of myself knows how to use.' with the two of us soon fighting each other in pure Taijutsu. It wasn't easy, but in the end, I earned the right, and became his only student among a handful he trained to ever learn this deadly move," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya put a hand on his chest where his heart was located.

"And what does it do exactly?" said Jiraiya seeing Naruto walking to the whole where the window had once been.

"It attacks all of the pressure points around the heart. Right now you can only walk up to five steps before your heart explodes on the fifth step," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock.

"So my next five steps will be my last huh? Talk about getting to the heart of the matter," said Jiraiya before letting out a small laugh and coughing up blood in the process.

"Use them wisely, for these five whole steps will literally become your last Jiraiya," said Naruto before he leaped out the window to engage Tsunade in combat.

"Well...at least I get to choose where to have my last walk," said Jiraiya, as he looked at the hole in the wall, and started walking towards it to see Konoha one last time.

It was on his fifth step that Jiraiya felt his heart explode, right at the wall's massive hole, and the Sannin collapsed onto the ground with his eyes taking in the village for what would be his last time doing so.

As for Naruto, he saw Tsunade was nowhere to be found, and yet sensed she was nearby while masking her chakra to stay under his radar. Even if she succeeded in doing that, Naruto had long since learned to sense others without chakra being a means to find them, and could easily sense her bloodlust targeting him for his actions. His sword at the ready, Naruto prepared himself for the fury he knew would soon be coming his way, and sensed Tsunade's bloodlust spike with anger.

'She still expects me to move around blindly. Has Tsunade's mind become so lost within whatever it is about me she hates that her Shinobi training suffers for it,' thought Naruto, as he closed his eyes, and got into a guard position.

Sure enough, Tsunade leaped out of her hiding spot above a nearby building, preparing to hit the spiky blonde with a vicious right that would splatter his brains everywhere, and end this matter permanently. She was so sure that Naruto, despite all that he had become in the years since his banishment, was still the same old dumb, hyperactive knucklehead of a blonde, who didn't' think before acting, and had little to no control over his emotions when it came to fighting.

"This is the end!" said Tsunade, as she threw her punch, which missed when he ducked, and he stabbed upward.

"Yes...it is," said Naruto before his eyes widened when Tsunade went "poof!" to reveal she was a Shadow Clone.

And the real one came out from underneath him with her fist connecting with Naruto's face.

"Foolish boy. You will _never_ beat me. Just like when we first met," said Tsunade with a smirk on her face, but it left when Naruto went "poof!", and revealed that _he _was in fact a Shadow Clone.

"That was then when I had little to no Shinobi training worth having. Even then, I made you use more then one finger, and deflated your ego in the process," said Naruto from behind and piercing her back with his sword.

"Impossible!" said Tsunade in surprise, as she fell to her knees, and Naruto pulled out his weapon from her body.

"I'm an Uzumaki, remember? Pulling off the impossible has always been on the forefront of my resume. Its in the blood," said Naruto, as he saw her clutch her chest, and just look back at him defiantly while blood leaked out of her mouth.

"So am I! Or have _you _forgotten!" said Tsunade, as she slammed her hand down, picked up a large chunk of the ground, and took a swing at him.

Only for Naruto to quickly grab the offending appendage at the wrist, spun the shocked woman around, and put it on the brink of being broken off with additional pressure. The Senju fell to her knees, crying out in pain, as her usual super strength was powerless in this position, and knew any attempt to free herself would result in the removal of the limb in Naruto's possession.

"You maybe part Uzumaki on your Grandmother's side of the family, but you have none of the imagination, or their spirit for doing what was right. You are not worthy of being my Godmother. You're not worthy of being part Uzumaki. This was over before I even had my agents infiltrate the village. Hell, this was over long before that, and the signs of it were made apparent when all of Konoha's allies left this place to rot. I was supposed to be the embodiment of Konoha's soul, its heart, its mind, and ultimately its future like my Father wished me to become after Kyuubi was sealed into me. You, Jiraiya, the Councils, and the people within this village _killed _that hope the moment someone called out for my death. It was _ruined_ when people tried to destroy me when I was growing up and it was _destroyed_ _beyond repair_ on the day you signed the order to have me banished. This place is a cancer infested village with the cancer being arrogance. _I_ am the cure. I always was now that I think about it. Though the _method_ on how this village was to be cured of the disease was to be based on how _bad_ the cancer within was before I could purge it from its very heart," said Naruto tightening his grip further and made Tsunade cry out in pain.

"This will accomplish nothing! You will be seen as nothing more then a butcher to all of the remaining survivors," said Tsunade while still trying to think of a way to break free without the breaking _off _of her arm.

"That all depends on _who_ the survivors are Tsunade. I've decided that _you_ will not be one of them," said Naruto coldly while Tsunade grit her teeth and was getting weaker by the second due to her injuries.

"Then finish it! If you were really the righteous Emperor like your people claim you to be, then you'd do the honorable thing, and end my life right now," said Tsunade angrily before Naruto's sword went through the back of her skull and out the front.

"As you wish..._Mother_!" said Naruto coldly with a hint of sarcasm and let her body hit the ground before walking away without regret.

He had stopped regretting this moment for a long time.

"My Emperor," said Hattori Hanzo, as he appeared before Naruto, and kneeled in front of the Imperial Leader.

"Report!" said Naruto to his deadly Shinobi.

"Victory is ours. The remaining Rookie Nine of your generation have been rounded up, as have their senseis, and awaiting your judgment," said Hattori Hanzo seeing Naruto nod before walking away.

"Its not just my judgment they will face Hattori Hanzo. They will also be judged by your Empress too," said Naruto with Hattori Hanzo walking behind him now.

"A most cruel fate indeed," said Hattori Hanzo while clearly relishing the thought of his Emperor's enemies quivering in fear at the feet of Emperor and Empress.

"Not cruel Hattori Hanzo. Its justified!" said Naruto before they eventually made it to the village square where what was left of the Rookie Nine, Tenten, Neji, their parents, and all their former senseis were on their knees...defeated.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as she hugged her future husband, and he returned it along with a passionate kiss.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Miss me?" said Naruto before she kissed him further.

You have no idea my love. Now, let us decide the future of our former friends, and leave this tainted place so we can at last be married," said Hinata seeing Naruto smile at her.

"Agreed. Anything you temes wish to say before we pass sentence?" said Naruto with his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist.

"We're sorry Naruto. We all are," said Shikamaru seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"We wronged you Naruto. We thought illogically. Nothing we say can make up for it," said Shino knowing the time had come to meet his end.

"We just listened to our parents. I mean...how could we _not _listen to them when growing up? They told us you were a monster and we believed them since they are out parents," said Ino seeing Hinata getting angry.

"And you couldn't see for yourself that they were wrong? How many times has Naruto bled for this village with you witnessing it? Yet they say he's a monster and you believe them!" said Hinata while holding back the urge to slap Ino's teeth right out of her mouth.

"We screwed up. Plain and simple," said Kiba while feeling the anger from both Hinata and Naruto aimed at him.

"Screwed up? Oh _you_ did more then _that _Kiba. You saw Hinata as a prize. _A trophy_! You believed me to be a demon on the words of your _bitch _of a Mother and was blinded by your own jealousy when seeing Hinata's affection was aimed at myself! Even when you learned the truth of my status, as the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire, you had _the nerve _to demand Hinata be returned to Konoha for your wedding, and you even _dared_ to make such a demand _IN_ _MY HOUSE_!" said Naruto his fury raging in his blue eyes like a storm that made Kiba whimper in fear.

"I was wrong! All right? I was jealous of you. Hinata looks at you and sees a God. I hated you for that and Kyuubi being sealed in your gut just drove me to hate you more. Mom had said it didn't matter if the two of you were separate or not. All that mattered was I take what was rightfully mine from you and prove I was more worthy of Hinata over you," said Kiba before Hinata struck him hard across the face.

"You will _never _be more worthy of me then Naruto-kun! _Never _in a thousand years! All you ever cared about was rutting with me like some kind of horny animal and getting me pregnant with your bastard children. When I wasn't pregnant, you'd have me cooking, cleaning, and more rutting until you got bored with my body before finding some tramp to get you off on the side. Don't deny it Kiba. I heard you brag about your intentions to your fellow clansmen!" said Hinata, as she saw him look away, and knew he couldn't talk his way out of it.

"I love Hinata-chan. My heart beats only for her and no other woman to the end of my days. To see someone like yourself look at her the way you have makes me want to pluck out your eyes as punishment for all the times you've leered at Hinata with greed and lust in them." said Naruto while the idea was becoming more and more appealing.

"No! Mercy!" said Tsume before Naruto's eyes were upon her now.

Mercy? Why should I show your pathetic excuse for a son mercy? Why should show _you_, his _Mother_ of all people, who first poisoned his mind, and heart with lies an _instant_ of the mercy you beg of me right now? The kind of mercy you _denied me_ when I was a child. No. There will be no mercy," said Naruto, as he snapped his fingers, and well over one hundred Shinobi appeared at his command.

"You called for us my Emperor?" said Aoshi seeing the fury on the Emperor's face.

"Bring them to the West. They will meet their end there," said Naruto before his forces took them all away.

"And this village?" said Hattori Hanzo with Naruto looking at the place that was once his home.

"Burn it down. Get its people out of this place so we can see who lives to see its new future. We will have it rebuilt from scratch. Every clan parchment will be seized, every scroll preserved, and kept locked away until the _new _Leaf village rises from the ashes of the old. Remove the Fifth Hokage's Head from the Hokage Monument. Its an _eyesore_," said Naruto coldly before walking away with Hinata and let his Shinobi carry out their orders.

(Epilogue-10 Years Later)

Naruto watched from his place at the door leading out to the gardens, as his son played in the gardens with Hinata, laughing with joy shining in his light blue Byakugan Eyes. The Emperor smiled at the sight of his son having a day off from the intense training he was on to play with his Mother while taking up the art of flower pressing. Their son, who they named Seiji, had been trained just like them in the ways of ruling the Empire, which at this point covered all of the Elemental Countries being annexed into the Empire, and a lasting peace had washed over it.

Of course, it didn't mean Naruto could just sit on his throne, and let things just become stagnant like others have become. The Emperor stayed vigilant, as he balance personal, and business life so neither would suffer. Naruto knew his son would succeed him, to continue on the legacy of the Empire when he, and Hinata were long gone from this world.

The Shinobi from the Leaf were all punished accordingly, as Naruto had imprisoned the surviving members of the Aburame Clan, and let them out after five years. They were allowed back in the new Leaf village under the new Hokage ruling over it...Sarutobi Konohamaru. The Nara Clan got the same years of imprisonment, but did manual labor during that time to basically get laziness out of their system, and sent them back to the Leaf reborn anew. The same was done with the Yamanaka Clan, who were sent to the demonic territories in the West under the supervision of Yoko Kurama, and made sure they understood the term humility. The Akimichi Clan was scattered throughout the Empire, sent to different construction projects, but the records for their location had been thorough so when their sentence was over, they could reunite again, and be a clan once more.

The Inuzuka Clan suffered the most, as Kiba, and his Mother were put to death with Tsume's daughter Hana being chosen by Naruto to take over as the new Clan Head. The Hyuuga Clan was divided into two clans, as Hyuuga Neji ruled over one Hyuuga Clan with Tenten being his wife here in the West, and Hyuuga Hanabi became Clan Head in the East in Konoha. The use of the Cage Bird Seal was forever banned from both clans with an alternate seal being made so there was no sense of servitude and created unity within each one.

Rock Lee never walked again. Naruto had forbidden any medical procedure being done to heal the man. Naruto had given Lee back his life when they were still Genin and the man had betrayed him when loyalty mattered most. Maito Gai had come before the man, begging the Emperor to reconsider, and was silenced by Naruto's rage filled voice over the issue. In the end, Maito Gai had no choice, but to accept his fallen student's situation in being forever crippled, and continued to be the boy's guardian with the Emperor's blessing upon making the request. To make ends meet, Gai became a Taijutsu instructor, and judge at several Taijutsu Tournaments.

Yuhi Kurenai returned with her husband to the Leaf, as he was now the Clan Head of the Sarutobi Clan, and raised their child with humble beginnings. They knew mercy from the Emperor was not something to squander and they made sure it never was with their child. Anko along with Shizune would occasionally come back to the Leaf to see their friend and talked about the old days before Konoha's rebirth happened.

"He's really something," said Naruto to his wife, as she came over to him, and gave him a passionate kiss before looking over at their son using chakra to manipulate the plants to grow.

"Yes he certainly is. Takes after you in the pranking department though," said Hinata, as she giggled knowing some of the pranks had driven some of the guards somewhat crazy, and yet Naruto let it continue since it kept them on their toes.

"He wouldn't be an Uzumaki by blood if he didn't prank people. Takes after your gentle nature though," said Naruto, as his red haired son moving over to the pond, and using his incredibly strong Water Affinity to manipulate the liquid to dance around him.

"But has a strong desire to help others and be strong enough to do it too," said Hinata, as she snuggled up closer to him, and felt Naruto's heartbeat quicken.

"I love you," said Naruto, as he kissed her head, and looked down at his wife.

"And I you," said Hinata before she returned it.

The Sun setting in the background, as they kissed, and their son playing in the gardens was a perfect ending to this story.

(YAY! Another great story comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Check out the others that have done their own version of ChrisM2011's version (yes they got permission too) since they also rock. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
